Passing the Torch
by todd fan
Summary: Complete The last chapter of the last Sidney Chronicle.
1. New mutants, new lives

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Newbie, stay. Stay. Bad newbie. That's a very bad newbie"

**&&&&**

Oh yes, here we are, the final Chronicle, set 10 years after Gifts and Curses. No fear, I am planning a new set of Chronicles, set in the future of this world. As you will see, there are ominous undertones throughout this story, in preparation. Incidentally, credit of the title of this fic goes to L1, who helped me brainstorm the damn thing when it drove me nuts. Cheers, Buddy!

Another new thing this time around is my Chronicle Facts, a random factoid you may or may not have known about the Chronicles, so here's the first one:

**Sidney's maiden name, Cagney, was randomly picked from a Cat name book.**

**&&&&&**

Chapter 1 – New mutants, new lives

**&&&&&**

Just outside New York City, a rather battered bus spluttered its way along the road. Though able to afford a much nice one, Sidney Tolensky had said the old bus had a certain 'ambience' about it and, despite the fact her lawyer, Ted, said it violated several health and safety codes, refused to be parted with it. A now 29 year old Jay winced as the bus backfired.

"So….are you looking forward to going home?", he asked, trying to be heard of the engine.

"Yeah", smiled Sidney, "I missed Todd and the girls. They'll be waiting for me to show up. You?"

Sidney and Todd had two daughters, eight year old Leola and six year old Christina 'Tina'. Though enjoying her work, Sidney often pined for her family while on the road, and always looked forward to the time there was a break from touring, so she could spend time with them. (1)

"A'h promised ma'h nieces and nephews a'hd visit them", said Jay, then grimaced, "so it'll be quite a bit of pain for me for the next week or so….yey"

"They aren't **that** bad", said Sidney, then paused, "….if you don't mind fangs….or bad tempers"

"Like a'h said", said Jay, "lots of pain"

The bus backfired again before pulling to a stop.

"We're here, Sidney", called 'Vinnie', their driver.

"Great", Sidney grinned, slinging her bag over her shoulder, never one to have people do things for her she could do herself, "see you, Jay, have fun"

"Oh yeah", said Jay dryly, "it'll be a blast"

"See you, Mike", grinned Sidney, poking their sleeping drummer.

"The fish are your friends", replied Mike sleepily.

"…..Yeah…..okay", blinked Sidney, shaking her head as she climbed out.

She smiled softly to herself as she headed off towards the small house she shared with Todd just in the suburbs. Not quite the white picket fence, but to her, it was home. She opened the door, letting out a sigh.

"I'm home", she called.

"Momma's home!"

Within seconds, Leola had wrapped herself around her mothers leg, hugging her tightly. The youngster looked a lot like her mother, covered in a tabby fur, with feline eyes and ears, the only thing she lacked was a tail.

"I missed you momma!", she said, "you're back for a while now, kay?"

"Yeah, I'm back for a while", she chuckled, ruffling her daughters black hair, "missed you too, sweetheart"

"We all missed you", said Todd, walking up from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, "hey, Gorgeous"

"Hey yourself", smiled Sidney, tilting her head back to give him a kiss, "were the girls any trouble?"

"Are they ever?", asked Todd, then paused, "wait, don't answer that question"

"Hi mommy", said Tina, walking over and hugging Sidney's other leg.

Tina was the more human-looking of the sisters, though she did posses a tabby tail, her hair was the same dirty-blonde as her father, her eyes an off-yellow colour. Sidney smiled, picking the youngest up and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hi there, Honey", she said, hugging her, "were you a good girl while mommy was away?"

"Yes", she smiled, then coughed, "there was an inceedent with some peas….but that wasn't my fault"

"Peas?", asked Sidney, arched a brow at Todd.

"Lets say the ceiling in the kitchen needs redecorating", he chuckled, leading her into the house proper, "welcome home, you've been missed".

**&&&&&**

Over in Bayville, the town's early risers were beginning to wake for work, and later school. It had been forecast as a clear, sunny day…..not that what any meteorologist said mattered in the Munroe household. A single lightning blue eye peeked out from beneath the covers. It blinked numbly around for a moment, before focussing on the digital clock. The eye widened and within minutes, the figure had half-jumped-half-fell out of bed.

"Notagainnotagainnotagainnotagain", Imara, now well into her teenage years at sixteen, chanted to herself as she tried to get dressed, brush her teeth and tame her hair at the same time.

The beauty bestowed upon her mother was not lost on the daughter, though Imara thought little of it. After all, she was still a tomboy, and would rather go to some extreme sports venture than fluff about making her beauty stand out. She ran into the kitchen, giving the figure sitting by the counter a glare.

"You could have woken me up, you know, Mo", she growled at her 6 year old sister. (2)

Mo'e'ha, or Mo for short was the polar opposite of Imara, in both looks and personality.

Where Imara had her fathers silky black hair, and her mothers stunning blue eyes, Mo had Storm's shockingly white hair, and Forge's brown-to-the-point-of-being-black eyes. Imara was very much a tomboy, happy to help Forge out in the lab, or doing some other activity normally deemed 'male'. Mo, on the other hand, was very feminine, loving nothing more than dolls, flowers, and other such things that made her older sister gag. Needless to say, the sisters did **NOT** get along...at all.

"It's not **my** fault your stupid powers stopped the alarm", smirked Mo.

Imara growled frustrated, trying to find something quick to eat from the fridge. It had been well over a year since her mutant power had manifested. She wasn't surprised when it had. When one has mutant parents, and then a whole school of mutants as 'aunts and uncles' while growing up, one doesn't really get freaked out by mutant powers arising. She'd been expecting it. What she **hadn't** been expecting, however, was the form in which they would take. Imara had her fathers techno-abilities, but to a much higher degree. No, she couldn't make things like he could, oh no, instead, her genes decided to give her the ability to have an empathic link with all technology. She could hold a mental conversation with any machine in the entire house, quite happily. Unfortunately, there are always side effects. As her mother before her, Imara's powers were governed by her emotions. Hence, if she didn't **feel** like getting up in the mornings, her alarm clock (thinking it was doing her a great favour) would simply choose not to go off. This resulted in many mornings of rushing around like this.

"Here you go Imara, I figured this would happen...stupid alarm clock"

Imara looked gratefully at the A.I Toaster that lived in their kitchen as he popped some toast out for her.

"Thanks, Toaster", she said, stuffing the baked bread in her mouth and racing for the door.

"You're welcome", called back the Toaster, "nice to know **SOMEONE** in this house appreciates me"

Imara nodded, running outside as the latest in a long line of dirt bikes drove up to her of it's own accord. She jumped on, letting it drive her to the Institute as she ate her breakfast. The second she got to the Institute, she parked up in the drive and ran to the back of the house, where a ladder was resting against one of the windows, she climbed up and through the window, into a room.

"Toby!", she shouted, "it happened again!"

"I know", complained her best friend, from where he sat on his bed, "that's why I had the sense to get dressed early"

Toby was now sixteen himself, and rather than grown in bulk like his father, he'd grown tall and lanky. His blue hair was cut mid length in an attempt to tame it. His own mutation, not counting his hair and fangs, had not yet manifested, but he was still regularly dragged into the Danger Room, as Logan claimed it was 'good fer him'.

"Oh, har de har har", said Imara, "come on, if we miss this training session, Logan'll kill us!"

"No, he'll kill you", said Toby as he was pushed bodily through the door, "he'll only kill me by proxy"

"Come on, come on, come on!", said Imara, 'helping' her friend into the lift and down to the Danger Room.

"Yer late, Livewire", growled Logan from where he stood by the rest of their team of New Mutants (3)

"Ummm…sorry?", tried Imara, "Power. Alarm clock…..you get it"

"_I didn't haul my ass out of bed this morning so I could listen to Logey have a rant"_

The comment had come from a guy leaning on the wall, playing idly with a switchblade. At eighteen, Wade Wilson, who had given himself the codename 'Deadpool' was the eldest of the motley crew. Logan had 'rescued' the youngster from one of his routine 'visits' to one of the many facilities owned by Weapon X. He'd found Deadpool in one of the cells for failures of the process. Deadpool, who had originally been a mercenary for hire, had been endowed with Logan's healing powers. Logan, who was getting a little annoyed by all this messing with his genetics deal, freed Deadpool…who then decided to 'follow him home'.

Deadpool later revealed he'd voluntarily gone into the Weapon X programme, as they'd promised they could cure him of his terminal cancer. They succeeded, but in result the skin of his entire body became scarred. Self conscious, the kid covered himself up more than Rogue, and completed his ensemble with a mask he never took off outside the mansion.

Sadly, the Weapon X process, though saving Wade's life, and giving him an unlimited healing factor to the point of being immortal, it also affected his mind. Deadpool, at best, was described as 'a little off'. He tended to ramble constantly about nothing in particular…thus earning him the nickname 'The Merc with a Mouth'.

"I said I was sorry", said Imara, sending a glare his way.

"_Sorry don't give me the last five minutes of my life back"_, he said as he slid his red and black mask over his scarred face.

"Oh, stop whining", said a black and silver haired boy of seventeen, in a French accent.

Jean-Paul Beubier, codenamed 'Northstar' was the teams other Canadian, though hailing from Quebec. Jean-Paul, or JP, as he was called, had the power of super-speed and flight. He'd used these abilities to pursue a possible career on the ski slopes, before being picked up by the Canadian super team Alpha Flight. It was upon hearing his twin sister, who he had given up for dead after the deaths of their parents, was seen in America, JP joined Xavier's Institute, hoping to find her. Unfortunately, he and his fellow Canadian didn't get on well. Most of this was due to the fact Deadpool referred to him by girl names since JP openly admitted his homosexuality.

"_Never_", said Deadpool, "_the world loves a whiner, Janice_"

"No, it doesn't", replied a fifteen year old Puerto-Rican named Brain Cruz, or Tag.

Brian had the unusual ability of being able to touch a person, cause other people to be repelled or attracted to person he 'tagged'. He had transferred to America when his powers manifested, his parents wishing the best for him. He'd settled in well enough, but tended to spend time trying to get the youngest member of the team out of her shell.

Sooraya Qadir, or Dust, was only thirteen years old. She arrived at the Institute after Xavier offered her a place from her native Afghanistan, after her powers of turning into a deadly dust form manifested while she was being attacked. Sooraya chose to wear a tradition burkha at all times, which infuriated the feminist Imara, meaning the two girls rarely spoke to one another.

"_Does too_", said Deadpool, "_lets take a poll_"

"Wade, be quiet, you're giving me a headache", said Celeste

Celeste, now fifteen, had certainly changed her image since she'd hit teenager-dom. Though she'd had her speckled wings from birth, her mutation was furthered with age. When in flight, she could send out hoards of what could only be called 'blade feathers'. These were small feathers which were razor sharp...it was generally not a good idea to be hit with one. The biggest change to Celeste, however, was her new attitude of life. She'd become what she called a 'Goth-Bohemian' which everyone assumed meant she wore black, got lots of piercing, and liked the theatre. She wished nothing more than to be part of a Broadway show or musical…sadly, her grandmother on her father's side had decided she should learn to be a Worthington, and sent her to a girl school, which she regularly escaped from.

"_Oh, geee, soooorrriiie princess_", said Deadpool

"All yours, Scott", smirked Logan as Scott walked in.

Scott blinked at him behind his shades.

"That's what you wanted? Me to take a training session?", he asked, "Logan, Rachel's kept us up all night crying, and then Nathan got a army man stuck up his nose…"

Scott and Jean had been 'blessed' with two children, Nathan, a boisterous eight year old who would get himself in trouble at any opportunity, and Rachel, who was but three months old…and let the mansion know about it. At three AM. Every day. Without fail. (4)

"Yeah, bein' a father sucks", said Logan, "bye now"

Before Scott could protest, Logan had wandered off, leaving Scott to stare at the expectant faces.

"No team is perfect from day one", started Scott, "You have to learn each others strengths and weaknesses. Know your assets"

"_We know Imara's assets already_", said Deadpool, "_arroooogah!_"

"Deadpool", said Imara sweetly, "sometimes I think you **want** a smack"

"_A spanking, a spanking!_", said Deadpool, clapping his hands and dancing around her, "_and then the oral**OWW**_"

"I'm sorry", smirked Toby, "my cane slipped"

"_Are we **sure** he's blind?_", asked Deadpool, rubbing his head, "_I think he's faking it_"

"Like you fake intelligence", quipped JP.

"_Oh, shut up, Bella_", said Deadpool

"Leave him alone, Spidey rip-off", said Celeste.

"_What did you call me?_", asked Deadpool, arching a brow, "_**what** did you call me?"_

"Here we go again", sighed Brian.

"I called you a Spidey. Rip. Off", said Celeste with a smirk.

"_Okay, wings_", said Deadpool, pulling out the samurai swords that were a constant part of his costume ensemble, "_it's go time!_"

"Is this what you call team work?", asked Sooraya, "I had a very different idea of it"

"…Okay, maybe this team needs a little more work than most", admitted Scott, as Imara and JP tried to pry Deadpool off Celeste.

**&&&&&**

Down in the Morlock tunnels, Caliban was enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet….not that it ever lasted long. Sure, Leech, Artie and Torpid tortured him far less than they did when they were younger…but he had a new nemesis.

"Incoming!"

Caliban yelped as a few porcupine-like quills embedded themselves in the wall next to him. He sighed, pulling them out.

"Thatssssss not even remotely funny Maxxxxxwell"

There was a giggling as a boy of 9 rolled out of the shadows, clutching his sides in laughter. Evan and Callisto's child, Maxwell (or Max, as he preferred) resembled a human porcupine, covered in quills all over his body. (5)

Needless to say, it had **NOT** been an easy birth for Callisto, as she reminded her husband on a daily basis. But he was still precious to them, after all, they tried hard to have him. Max was a prankster, which was to be expected growing up with people like the Terrible Trio as babysitters. And, like those before him, he found Caliban the best target of all. There was just something about the man that left him wide open.

"Awww, I was only having fun, Uncle Caliban", he chuckled, getting to his feet, "and they didn't hit you"

"If they ever do, I'll feed you to X23", said Caliban smugly.

Max's face dropped as he gave a nervous laugh.

"It won't happen again", he said sheepishly, knowing full well it would, probably the same afternoon.

X23, with Lucids help, had finally settled in to life as a Morlock, an accepted the tunnels inhabitants as family. Sure, she was still the most temperamental of the group, but she'd calmed considerably. ……Well, until she became pregnant, to which point everyone avoided her as much as possible, and Lucid was recovering from a broken jaw after forgetting to get her noodles. Apparently, Logan clone plus pregnancy hormones equalled a very, very bad thing.

"Be ssssure it doesssnt", said Caliban guardedly.

"I can't help it, there's no kids for me to play with here", said Max, "so I get bored"

"You play with your cousinssss", pointed out Caliban.

"They don't live here", said Max.

"Then you can play with the hellsssspawn when it issss born", said Caliban with a smirk, "it may be half pure evil, but I'm ssssure it'' be your friend"

Max pouted, deciding he'd done having 'fun' with Uncle Caliban for a while.

"That's not even funny", he said, going in search of Torpid, who very likely had some sugar substance for him to get hyper on.

"I thought it wassss", smirked Caliban.

**&&&&&**

Meanwhile, at the Institute, the New Mutants had finished their Danger Room session (with only 2 machines getting blown to pieces, a new record) and those which attended Bayville high were getting ready for a gruelling day of school and prejudice. As they got to the lobby, Toby frowned as he heard a motorbike revving in the driveway.

"Oh let me guess", he said dryly, "the Fonzie ripoff has come to take you to school"

"He's not a Fonzie ripoff, Toby", said Imara, "Axel is..unique"

"Axel is a jerk", said Toby pointedly.

"Oh, you don't like anyone I date", said Imara, rolling her eyes, "you didn't like Steve, you hated Mark and you actually pushed Jasper into a river"

"He deserved it", said Toby, "besides, I'm your best friend. It's my job to look out for you"

"It may not have gasped your attention", smirked Imara, "but I'm a big, tough girl. I'm more than capable of looking after myself"

"Yeah, I know", said Toby with a chuckle, "unfortunately your decision making skills leave far more to be desired"

"Har de har har", said Imara, giving him a gentle nudge with her elbow, "see you after school, Tob', and don't worry. I can handle Axel. You should be more worried if he can handle me"

With a smirk, she opened the door and stepped outside, jumping on the back of her boyfriends motorbike. He turned, grinning at her, his blonde hair hiding his eyes as he sped off. Toby frowned as Celeste began annoyingly humming a violin solo.

"Not funny, Cel'", he said.

"Seriously, Toby", said Celeste, "this is depressing. You've known each other since before either of you reached a year old. I think you should be able to say 'Hey, Imara, I happen to be hopelessly and pathetically in love with you, as I have been since girls became interesting'".

"Do I look like I have a death wish?", asked Toby, arching a brow, "no. If I said that, and she didn't feel the same way, it would go horrifically wrong. Our friendship would get awkward and die a horrible death. TV and books have taught us that much. Even our nick-name-sakes had that trouble!"(6)

"_Was the same for_ _Bert and Ernie_", added Deadpool, walking over, munching on a hamburger, his mask now off.

"Not helping, Wade", said Celeste, then looked at Toby, "but what about those that it does work out for, huh? Christine and Raoul, Dawson and Joey.."(7)

"_Kermit and Miss Piggy_", said Deadpool, then paused as Celeste glared at him, "_what? I 'aint allowed to play your little game?_"

"You really aren't right in the head, Wade", said Celeste, "You're just….odd"

"_I'm a highly unique individual_", sniffed Deadpool, "_look, I have my own special italic text and everything"_(8)

"….Oh great, now he's on **that** subject again", groaned Toby.

"Good luck with that", said Celeste, taking to the air, "I have to go bear hours of 'fun' while they train me to be a lady"

With that, she flew off, JP speeding off in the other direction.

"You know, sometimes it sucks not having powers or people to give me a ride to school", complained Brian, then looked at Deadpool, "Wade, why don't you stick on an image inducer and teleport over? You may learn stuff, and it's gotta be better than hanging around the mansion"

"Pleasesayyes, pleasesayyes", chanted Toby.

"_If you can't learn it from a Monty Python song, it 'aint worth learning_", said Deadpool, "_and I 'aint using my teleportation device as a car pool"_

"Can't I borrow your scooter?", asked Tag.

"_It's a motorbike_!", snapped Deadpool, "_and it's manly!_" (9)

"You know what? Forget it", said Tag, stalking off, "you keep your 'manly' scooter"

"And another day stuck with Wade and Sooraya begins", sighed Toby, defeated as he walked inside.

**&&&&&&**

(1) – Leola's middle name is 'Miya', in honour of Miahthestormwolf, who wrote a future-type story for the Chronicles years ago. Christina, or Tina, was named by my buddy Reviant, which I'm grateful for.

(2) - Mo'e'ha is Cheyenne for Magpie. Her middle name is Binty, which is Swahili for daughter.

(3) – On our new mutants, all of them are cannon, except Celeste, Imara and Toby. Deadpool is currently in Cable and Deadpool, Sooraya and Tag are in New Mutants and Northstar's dead-but-not.

(4) – Yes, these are cannon offspring, though been altered a little to make them both Scott and JEANS (Lets not go there). Nathan is Cable, and Rachel is..errr…Rachel.

(5) – Max is actually cannon, just changed to be Evan and Callisto's son. His cannon self is Maxwell Jordan, AKA Quill, and is currently in the pages of the ever-title changing New Mutants.

(6) – For those that forgot. The duo were nicknamed Jo and Laurie after the characters from my favourite book, Little Women. I modelled Toby on Christian Bale, as he played Laurie in my favourite film version of the book. If you ever watch it, that is what Toby look like. Make his hair blue and give him fangs, and that's it.

(7) – From Phantom of the Opera and Dawsons Creek, respectively.

(8) – Deadpool is one of the few comic book characters in existence that **KNOWS** he's in a comic book. He's 'breaking the fourth wall, one brick at a time'. I figured he'd know he was in a fanfiction, too ;)

(9) – Deadpool does indeed own a scooter (100 manly) though he claims it's a motorbike.

And there we go, another chronicle begun! Yeah, the chapters are huge at the moment, as I introduce new characters and such, they'll get a bit normal sized when I've done introducing people. Do review. Until next time…


	2. Happy familys

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I'm sorry I bit you... and pulled your hair... and punched you in the face..."

**Celeste's mother, Gabrielle McLeod-Wyngarde was created by my good pal Shel, and she and Warren's romance was (and still is) played out in one RPG, while Celeste was played in a different RPG, set in the future**

**&&&**

Chapter 2 – Happy families

**&&&**

Bobby Drake sighed, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets as he walked though the 11th precinct of Manhattan, known as District X…better known as Mutant Town. As with all minorities, mutants felt safer when living with 'their own', and so a section of New York began to be home to mutant inhabitants, soon becoming a section almost totally devoted just to them, much like Chinatown or the Bronx for their respective residents. Following him was an eight year old girl, with black hair and ice blue eyes. (1)

"Why do **I** have to come, Daddy?", she whined, "I was having fun watching TV"

"'Cause your mother is with her manager and last time you were left alone, you tried to feed the goldfish into the DVD player", replied Bobby.

Anna gave a sweet smile to her father.

"I was expressing a healthy curiosity?", she tried.

"No dice", said Bobby, "you've got to get out of the house once in a while, Anna"

"I like being in the house", said Anna, "I have lots of fun by myself"

Bobby sighed, shaking his head, before turning into a building, climbing the stairs. At the top stood the place he was looking for her, stencilled on the door window was 'X-Factor Investigations'. Actually, it read 'snoitagitsevnI rotcaF-X', but you got the general jist. Bobby chuckled, before walking in.

"You really gotta fix that sign, Jim", he said, "how you get any business is beyond me"

Jamie Madrox, now 28 smirked from where he was sitting with his feet up on his desk.

"Guido messed up the stencilling again. At least is sounds better than 'XXX Investigators'", he said, "Rahne said it sounded like I was investigating porn" (2)

"What's porn?", asked Anna.

Bobby gave Jamie a disapproving scowl.

"Sorry", said Jamie sheepishly.

"How is Rahne, anyway?", asked Bobby.

"She's fine", said Jamie, "she's on a case with Shortpack at the moment"

"Cool, that means the doll house is free!", said Anna, walking over to where Shortpack's house had been 'moved' to the office, opening it up.

"Honey, don't play in someone else's home, it's not polite", said Bobby, then shook his head, "you have a screwed up team, you know that?"

"A werewolf, an ex spy, your wife's ex bodyguard and a thief that pretended he quit but hasn't really?", Jamie smirked, "I think they're perfectly suited"

He arched a brow, taking his feet off the desk.

"But you already know that, so why the visit?"

"I came to check on you", said Bobby, "You got to the AA meeting like you promised?"

"I promised I'd go, I didn't promise I'd stay", said Jamie

Bobby groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I thought that part was obvious", he said, "Jamie, how do you expect to beat this if you don't accept any help"

"And group hugs would do that?", asked Jamie, "besides, you're the ones that want me to quit, I don't"

"If you don't, I'll be forced to drag you there and ice you to your chair", said Bobby.

"And a'hll break his legs", said Lizzie, walking in, an eight year old blonde boy slung over her shoulders.

When his sons was conceived, Lucas was surprised to discover that Ian had vanished form his psyche completely, and with him, his pyrokenetic abilities. When Kay was born, he was the spitting image for the younger psyche, much to the surprise of his parents. No one had quite figured out what had happened yet, but his parents were happy to have him, either way. (3)

"Now you?", asked Jamie, "what is this, pick on Jamie day?"

"No, Jay's back home and he said he'd pick up Kay from here", she said, depositing her son on the ground, "Dark Hollow makes him nervous"

"Only 'cause Eanie and Meanie tried to eat his wing", said Kay, then narrowed his green eyes, noticing Anna, "hello, you"

Anna scowled back.

"Hello, you", she said, then added under her breath, "stinky-boy"

Jamie frowned.

"Don't break anything this time", he said, "I don't want to mop up blood again"

Both Bobby and Lizzie sighed defeated as the two youngsters glared at each other.

"I'm not stinky", said Kay, "at least I'm better than **you**, weirdo"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"**DIE!**"

"At least you and Lucas never bit each other", pointed out Jamie unhelpfully, as Anna dove at Kay, pulling at his hair.

Bobby and Lizzie automatically did rock, paper, scissors. This was clearly a regular occurrence. Bobby lost with his paper to Lizzie's scissors.

"Your turn", she said

Bobby sighed, heading over to pull the children apart. Again.

**&&&&**

Over in the Brotherhood, Pietro had children problems of his own. Why he'd agreed to baby-sit his seven year old twin niece and nephew while Wanda and Pyro did something 'involving fun, then lots of sweet, precious sleep', he'd never fathom. Too late now, though.

"Kirby, put that down now!", he screamed, "the deep fat fryer is not a toy!. Madison, no, don't do that! Bad children, bad! **You'regonnagivemeahernia!**"

The twins laughed, racing past him, not paying a blind bit of notice. Both had their fathers fiery, to use a pun, red hair, and their mothers blue eyes (4)

"Come on, Unca Pietro, you're so slow!", said Kirby with a grin.

"Slowpoke, slowpoke", chanted Maddie.

Pietro twitched, before sitting on the couch.

"Now I know why they wanted to pawn you off on me", he said, "they're probably on a one-way trip to Cuba by now, laughing. They're punishing me"

"For what? Being an idiot?"

Pietro turned to scowl at a blonde haired woman. Eileen Harsaw had joined the Brotherhood after a mission which involved her fathers electronic company. She and Pietro never really got on, as was the case with most women that joined the team. (5)

"I'm not an idiot!", he said, "I'm just tired from looking after the creatures that are part evil and part **psychotic**"

"That's no way to talk about your brother in law", she said, "or your niece and nephew"

"Shadup"

Eileen narrowed her eyes, flicking out her hand, disupritng the electromagnetic field around Pietro, making him fall over..repeatedly.

"Quit it!", he yelped, "Freddy, she's trying to **OWW**! kill **OWW**! me **OWW **again"

Freddy sighed, walking in.

"Leave him alone, Elly, he's not worth it", he said.

Eileen let Pietro go, allowing him to thud to the floor one last time.

"Freddy, why can't you date women that **like** me?", he grumbled, dusting himself off as he stood.

"That's a bit of a tall order, man", said Freddy, "most women don't like you. I think you give off some kind of weird vibe"

"It's called the singleton loser vibe", said Eileen, matter-of-factly.

"Look, it took me a long time to get over Crystal, I'll find a date soon!", said Pietro.

"Yeah", said Eileen, "sure you will, Pie"

"It took me less time to get over Rosey, and she **died**", said Freddy pointedly, "Crystal's just living in Nevada"

"Well, I'll get a date, you'll see!", said Pietro, walking to the door, "I'll get one right now!"

"Pietro…..the kids", said Freddy, nodding at the twins.

Pietro blinked at them, before sighing, sitting on the couch again.

"I'll get a date once I finish babysitting"

"You sound like a character from Blossom", snorted Eileen.

**&&&**

Over in the mansion, the students forced to stay at home were trying (without much luck) to stay awake while Magneto rambled on about something concerning people that had been dead for years.

"**_They're decomposing composers_**", sang Deadpool sleepily.

"Wade, shhhh", said Toby, "I'm trying to sleep"

"_It's okay for you, he won't see your eyes shut under those sunglasses_", said Wade, "_why do you need them, anyway? I never got why blind people wear sunglasses. What? You're protecting yourself from getting blinded? Oh wait, too late!_"

"….I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, for your sake", said Toby.

Deadpool rolled his eyes, then felt something tug at his pant leg. He looked down to see a brown haired, blue eyed eight year old.

"_Hey, Nate_", smirked Deadpool, "_you should get outta here while you can, before Bucket-Head sucks you into the dark void of, dum dum duuuuum, history_"

Though he wouldn't openly **admit** it, Deadpool was fond of kids. Kids were okay in his book. Unlike most other people. Nathan had formed a friendship with the former Merc, much to his fathers peril. When asked exactly **why** he liked hanging around with a guy with more than a few screws loose and who had killed once or twice for the fun of it, Nate had simply replied he found Deadpool 'cool'. (6)

"Wanna sneak out?", whispered Nate, "Golden Girls is on the TV"

"_I'm missing Bea Arthur!_", yelped Deadpool, standing up, "_sorry, Magsie, but I need to dote on the sexiest woman alive!_" (7)

"No, you're going to sit and listen to a lesson", said Magneto, shaking his head, "I thought my son in law was crazy, he looks the image of sanity compared to this one"

He paused, Deadpool and Nate had vanished.

"……Charles needs to start paying me more"

**&&&**

In a office building somewhere in New York city, Graydon Creed sat at a desk observing the young woman before him.

"How was the journey, Joelle?"

A now 26 year old Joelle Guthrie looked up at him.

"Crap, you could have sprung for first class, Creed", she replied.

"It would have looked suspicious", said Graydon, "so, did you deliver the package?"

"As asked, yeah", she said, "why Russia? Why not here? Wouldn't it make more impact here?"

"My dear, there **is** a package here", he said, "I've sent one to almost every major city in the world. You opened it, I take it?"

"No, a'h left it there", she replied sarcastically, "of course a'h opened it"

"Good", said Creed, smirking, "well done, Joelle. Best lie low for a bit now, in case we arouse suspicions"

"It got past customs okay", she said, then frowned thoughtfully.

"Oh, don't tell me you still worry about the family?", he asked, "we talked about this, Joelle, they'd never have accepted you back after the stunt you pulled with the Hellfire Club"

He got up, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I found you as a thirteen year old, alone and living on the streets, terrified of returning home", he said, "you know you can trust me. You're doing the **right** thing, Joelle, you really are"

"A'h know", she said quietly, "and a'hm grateful for everything you've done for me"

"Good", smiled Graydon, "go to the kitchens and get yourself something to eat. I have a few more…calls to make"

**&&&&**

(1) – Anna Drake was created by L1701E. Lila's her mother, if you didn't get that ;)

(2) – Cannon stuff for you here. Jamie is indeed a private detective. He originally called his company 'XXX', but Rahne made the porn comment, so by the end of the Madrox mini-series, it was changed to X-Factor. Guido (Strong Guy, cannon character) also made a mess of the stencilling for 'XXX', making it read from the inside, but not the out, I'd like to think the glass was replaced again and he did the same thing. X-Factor is one of the best Marvel books out at the moment, I'd highly recommend it. It kicks ass.

(3) – Kay means 'fire' in Scottish, if you're wondering.

(4) – Kirby was named after Jack 'The King' Kirby. If you're reading any kind of X-Stuff, you should have a vague idea who the King is. Long live the King. Maddie was one of the few characters named 'just 'cause it sounded cool'. Actually, I think Pyro's eyes are blue…or green…it's hard to tell.

(5) – How Phantazia joined the Brotherhood will be shown in L1701E's Viral Vengeance, set between the 9th and 10th Chronicles. She's a cannon, if you're wondering.

(6) – A nod to the comics, they fight, but are currently friends….in a bizarre sort of way.

(7) – Another cannon thing. Deadpool has on obsession voer Bea Arthure. Yeah, I don't know why either.

You know, I haven't used Graydon in such a long time, I had to check back to make sure I hadn't killed him or anything. Do review. Until next time..


	3. A suprise

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "You're like E.T... Only he was a purebred alien with a heart of gold. You're only part alien, and at times can be self-absorbed"

**&&&&&**

**When Sid started life in an RPG, she was originally human looking, with only a tail giving her mutation away (much like her daughter, Tina is now). It was a misinterpretation by a player that led to her having a more feline look.**

**&&&&&**

Chapter 3 – A surprise

**&&&&&**

Jay Guthrie sighed as he walked around Central Park. Well, he was right about something, he was in a lot of pain. As was predicted, it didn't take very long for Rahne and Sam to give in to their more wolfen urges. They gave in on the 6th full moon after Sam was changed, and apparently never looked back. Kurt earned himself ten bucks. Not long after they left college, their offspring were born. It was no surprise that two werewolves (not to mention the added Guthrie genetics) would create a few children. No one, however, expected them to come all at once. Rahne gave birth to a litter of four. Sam had to stay in hospital to have his hand fixed after the multiple fractures that his beloved wife had inflicted upon him during delivery. It was 2 months before Sam was allowed to sleep in the house again, and another 3 months after that before she let him sleep in their bed.

Currently, Jay had two 'cubs' on either wing, and the other two holding his legs, Kay trailed behind, nursing the black eye he'd received from Anna. The first born of the litter, and apparent leader was Zeeke, named so after the nickname that had been given Sam's father. Zeeke was also the most wolfen of the little pack, sporting long blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, fangs and a russet-coloured tail, which he wagged as he clung to one of his uncles wings. (1)

Hanging onto his other wing was Tanya, last born and runt of the litter. She was the least wolfen, blonde hair, green eyes, not tail, no fangs, she was just…Tanya. She was very protected by the rest of her pack, however, and her lack of wolfen traits didn't matter a bit (2)

The two girls hanging onto either leg were identical. Both with their mothers russet-hair and green eyes, Mari and Aili had pointed ears and fangs and despite their looks were the polar opposites of each other. Their mother had given them names (being a firm believer in letting them 'grow into' their names than naming them outright) from her own Scottish tongue. (3)

"This **so** rules", said Zeeke with a grin, "we get off school! You gotta visit more often, Uncle Jay, then we'll get off even **more**!"

"Yeah, whiipy hoopy doo", grumbled Kay, rubbing his sore eye.

"Don't be so whiney", said Mari, giving her cousin a glare, "just 'cause you got beat up by a girl"

"Leave him alone, Mari", said Aili, "he's got a sore eye, give him a break"

"Make me"

"Kids, please", Jay sighed, "hey, a'h know, what about the zoo? Will the zoo keep you from killin' each other?"

Zeeke considered this, before giving a fanged grin, wagging his tail.

"That'd be great, Uncle Jay!", he said, "we can say hi to Edgar and the rest of the wolves"

"Great", Jay shook his head, "taking 5 hyperactive children to a place full of animals. ….A'h must be out of ma'h mind"

**&&&**

Bayville elementary had been surprisingly calm with the influx of mutant children. Of course, it wasn't as much a problem, as most didn't begin manifesting their abilities until after they left. So it was just fine with them. In an effort of goodwill, the school had even hired a mutant to teach. 26 year old Rachel Argosy had been assigned to the fourth grade, blue skinned and blue haired, she was just what the school needed to prove it wasn't prejudice. Too many mutant offspring had been taken into home schooling, and they needed their numbers looking right.

Rachel specialised in music, her mutant abilities leaning that way, She could control other people and warp reality's with music, though she rarely used her gift, and never on the students. Her powers manifested at the age of 20, very late for a mutant's primary power manifestation, most believed this was due to the fact she'd suffered with meningitis as a child. Either way, Rachel didn't mind. She enjoyed teaching, it was her life. (4)

"So class", she said, "each time a we move up a limb on the tree, we move to a later generation, and the branches show more distant relatives"

A 10 year old student, half-asleep, her blonde hair died with pink streaks felt something bonk her head, then land on the desk in front of her, she glanced down, seeing a scrunched up piece of paper.

Puck Crisp (so named because Ray had rather foolishly asked Hank for a baby name from the top of his head at the last minute) was a feisty girl, who had her mothers fun-loving ways. She was, in short, a rebel, not that it bothered her rebel parents, in fact, they were proud of her being a free spirit.

True to his word, Ray had married Tabby, and raised Puck as his own, soon Tabby and Ray were blessed with a son, the now 2 year old Theodore, named, so the parents told, because the Chipmunks were on the TV while Tabby was in labour, and both Alvin and Simon had already been 'vetoed'.

Tabby ran a few dance classes, when she wasn't looking after the loud and noisy toddler, where Ray found work as a bouncer in a local bar. Nothing said 'you really want to leave now' than a few volts of electricity. Nothing glamorous, sure, but both were too proud to accept handouts from Xavier, even if they were offered.

Punk uncrumpled the note and blinked at it.

'This is **so** a snoozefest'.

She chuckled, sneaking a glance over her shoulder at her best friend, a few desks down. A yellow skinned boy (complete with thin black lines darting across his body) gave her a wave, then proceeded to pretend to fall to sleep.

Douglock had been a surprise to everyone involved. Apparently, in the 10 years previous, Warlock was not making a sandwich, but a nest….it also explained why he'd been on chocolate raids for a while before. Either way, Douglock came into the world, and his family loved him. (5)

Doug himself was working in the institute, teaching languages, while Warlock was currently working in the post service, until he could get a placement doing something involving astronomy. Apparently, the MIB only allowed a few aliens to work in astronomy departments at a time, as not to arouse suspicion. (6)

Douglock was far from able to take life very seriously. Care-free, and sometimes a little self-centred, he didn't exactly tread the line himself, which probably explained why the pair got on so well. Punk blew a raspberry in his direction, then turned to listen…or at least try to listen, to their lesson. It wasn't until the bell announcing the end of the lesson, and so the end of the day, did she realise Douglock probably did fall asleep, as his head shot up, blinking his pure white eyes in a confused manner.

"Okay, guys", said Rachel, trying to talk over students anxious to go back home, "for homework, I want you to write up your own family tree, have it in by Thursday. Have a great day"

She smiled, watching the students file out. She loved her job. Douglock grabbed his books, managing to pull off full consciousness very well as he escaped out of the door, catching up to Puck.

"Great, a family tree", he said, "mines more like a family thorn-bush-complete-with-active-grenades"

"It's not **that** bad, DL", said Puck with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding?", asked Douglock, "how am I supposed to write a family tree, without mentioning the fact one of my fathers is an alien from another planet?"

Puck considered this.

"Say your Pop's from France", she said, "it might work" (7)

"Maybe", Douglock shrugged, then glanced at her, "what about you?"

"I dunno", she said, "I mean, do you think it'd bother Daddy if I added my birth father?"

Ray and Tabby were honest with Puck, and though John would have nothing to do with her, much less meet her, at least she knew he existed. Not that he'd take the place in he heart Ray occupied, As far as Puck was concerned, Ray was her father, he was the man who'd brought her up, after all. But like any ten year old, curiosity sometimes got the better of her.

"Can't hurt to ask", said Douglock, "but if I had half the chance, I'd keep it simple…oh man, mines gonna take all week"

"Ahh, the problems of having a big family", she teased

**&&&**

Kitty and Lance Alvers, shortly after their marriage had moved back to Chicago, after all, it was where they first met. Kitty had found she had quite a knack for politics, and after an up-hill struggle was running for mayor. It wasn't the easiest of campaigns, though people had accepted mutants as a way of life, the main populace still didn't quite trust them, so Kitty was constantly battling to maintain her position against fellow candidate, and bigot Alice Tremaine. Over the the Bells of Hell bar, where Kitty had chosen her campaign headquarters to be, her team were running through things for her. (8)

"Kitty, you will have to appear on Chicago Tonight on Tuseday", commented Sage, leafing through papers, "if you get enough viewers, you might be able to get through the debate next month without making yourself a lamb to the slaughter"

"Okay, fine", said Kitty, "but I want to discuss the important things, Tessa. I want to discuss education, health...I don't want it to turn into an anti-mutant mud slinging match like last time"

"Honey, they're gonna keep slingin' that mud", said Page, "it's the best defence Termaine has got. She doesn't stand a chance in a fair fight"

"I hope you're right", murmered Kitty, petting Lockheed from where the dragon sat on her shoulder.

"Mamma, Mamma!"

She turned, her frown disappearing as a seven year old ran into the room. Eban, no matter how blue she was, could always light her up. She grinned, kneeling down to give her a son a hug.

""Hello, Sweetheart", she said, "what was your day like?"

"It was cool", said Eban, patting Lockheed on the head, "we learned about the Geeks and their Gods! Do you know they thought a dude pulled the sun around with horses?"

"That a fact?", she chuckled softly, ruffling his brown hair, smiling as Lance walked in, "hey, you"

"Hey you yourself", said Lance, giving her a kiss, "how's work here in the trenches?"

"Oh, just fine, everything's great", said Sage, "as long as we keep to schedule….which looks at the moment like we have to live by a 25 hour day"

Lance winced.

"Sorry I asked", he said, "I was hoping to steal the mayoral candidate here to have some dinner at a greasy fast food reseraunt"

"Mmmmm, greasy fast food", said Kitty, grimacing.

"….Or the veggie bar", said Lance, making a face.

"I'd rather have MaccyDonnalds", piped up Eban.

"Go on, Kit", smiled Paige, "go have a break with your family, we'll hold down the fort. A'h promise to keep Sage sane"

"Good luck with that", chuckled Kitty as Sage began rifling through more paperwork, mumbling to herself.

**&&&&**

Meanwhile, in California, Freedom Force were lounging around HQ, or at least, the members still active, or had time off.

"So, I hit this great slam dunk", said Terrell, "and the women were, like, 'I love you, Terrell, marry me!' And I was like 'Sorry, chickies, I'm supposed to be cutting out'"

Freedom Force

"We know, Terrell" sighed Gina, looking up from her notes as she was working on her cookbook, "you're a semi-pro, good for you. Heck, Kyle's a professional, and you don't hear him going on about wrestling all the time"

"That's because I got you to talk about", smiled Kyle, kissing her cheek.

"Charmer", said Gina, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, quit it", complained a 6 year old, sitting next to Shan, pulling a face, "you can smell the cooties from here"

Born with a bird-like beak and flightless wings, Barnell Bohusk had been adopted by Shan after they found the youngster on one of their missions. He'd been abandoned by his own family as a freak of nature, and Shan refused to let him enter the system and be subjected to the torture most mutants with physical attributes faced. So, she pulled a few strings, and Barnell found himself part of the Freedom Force family. (9)

"Will you guys shadup?", shouted Ace from another room, "I'm tryin' to take a phone call!"

Shiro chuckled.

"Don't tell me Ace has yet another date"

"It'll be the third this week", said Shan, "seems having a rock career has made him worse"

"Lila's not like that", said Gina.

"Lila's married, and has Anna", said Terrell, "she's got the old ball and chain"

There was a muffled yelp, before Ace walked in a few moments later, sitting on the couch, staring dead ahead.

"……Ace has stopped speaking" said Terrell, "the end of the world is nigh!"

"…Ace, what's wrong?", asked Shan.

"I…….I just found out I have a daughter", Ace blinked, "…..I'm gonna have a lie down now"

With that, the fell off the couch onto the floor with a thud.

"…..Here will do nicely", he said, before passing out.

"Someone drag him to the infirmary", sighed Shan, pinching the bridge of her nose,

**&&&&**

(1) – Sam's father was Thomas Zebulon Guthrie, his nickname was, indeed, Zeeke. I thought it had a nice ring to it.

(2) – Tanya is not a new character. I used her in my fic 'Meaning of Christmas and all that Stuff', as a take on Tiny Tim. If you haven't read that fic, I beg you to do so. It's the one I'm most proud of, not including the Chronicles.

(3) – Mari means 'Bitter', Aili means 'Kind'. You can guess their temperaments from here, can't you?

(4) – Rachel Argosy, or Rhapsody, is a cannon character, not mine, I'm afraid.

(5) – Douglock was originally the name that was given when Warlock and Doug were merged into one being. So, I figured it would make sense to call their offspring that. As for his looks, imagine the 'Douglock' (who was really Warlock, but lets not get into that) of Excalibur 113, Woods version. That one. Make him 10. Quite cute, actually.

(6) – I think I mentioned the MIB are in this world a few times now. The post office crack is from MIB II. Most people who work in the postal service are aliens, apparently.

(7) – The Coneheads, form the movie of the same name, claim they are from France. Their daughter was born on Earth, though.

(8) – This is from X-Men: The End. Not actually all that great a set of books….and yet, I keep buying it.

(9) – Beak is cannon, and L1's bright spark of an idea to include the little guy.

It may seem like random introductions, but I am sneaking bits and pieces of the upcoming storyline here…you just can't see 'em yet. Bwmahahaha. Oh, I finally stuck a link to my Livejournal account in my profile, yeah, I thought I had, but I hadn't.. yeah (coughs) Do review. Until next time…


	4. Guardian demon

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I am sorry. What did you say you do again? I thought I heard intelligence but that can't be right."

**Danielle was originally going to die in a car accident after learning of Roberto's infidelity in Gifts and Curses. As the scene was moved from the campus to the Institute, it was changed.. and Dani got to live on**

**&&&&**

Chapter 4 – Guardian demon

**&&&&**

Down in the Morlock tunnels, Callisto was quietly watching her daughter playing with a now raggedy My Little Pony. Domani was a very quiet 6 year old. She very rarely spoke at all, and when she did, it was in a soft whisper. She seemed more than happy to live peacefully and not stir up trouble…unlike her brother (1)

"I didn't do it!", screamed Max as he rushed in, running to hide behind his mother.

Callisto gave a tired sigh.

"What 'didn't' you do this time?", she asked.

"I didn't give Feral and Thornn catnip again, and I didn't send them after Façade, and I didn't tell them he had more", said Max with an innocent smile.

"….Poor Façade", murmured Callisto, before smiling, her senses picking up her husband….and someone else, "Evan?"

Evan headed in, followed by a pale-skinned woman, a large black circle over her left eye.

"I found this one hovering in the West tunnels", said Evan, "Calls herself Domino" (2)

Callisto smiled, offering a hand.

"Welcome, Domino", she said, "…what brings you to the Morlock tunnels?"

Domino took the hand, shaking it, giving a small smile.

"Same reason as any of you", she said, "got sick of the prejudice, and heard this place was some sort of haven"

"….That doesn't sound right"

A now very pregnant X23 waddled towards then, her normal scowl across her face, looking at Domino with suspicion.

"You're…pregnant", blinked Domino.

"No, really?", growled X23, "and I thought I'd just put on a little weight"

"Be nice, X", sighed Callisto, "and you came here when you were on the run from Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D, give her a chance"

"Fine", grumbled X23, "I'm gone anyway. **Lucid? Where are you? I'm hungry!**"

Callisto chuckled as the clone attempted to stalk off, only managing a pained sort of wobble.

"She's eight months….and really, really hormonal", she said by way of apology.

"If Lucccid hassss any sssensssse, he'ssss in New Mexxxxico by now", said Caliban, sidestepping X23 as she headed off.

"Hey Cal, we have a new member", said Callisto, nodding at Domino.

"Hi, I'm Neena, or Domino", she said, offering a hand.

Caliban blinked at her, and then at her hand.

"…Whatever", he said, walking off.

Domino arched a brow.

"Well isn't he a little bag of happiness and light", she said sarcastically.

"That's Caliban, you'll get used to him", said Evan, "you'll be lucky if you get a small smile from him"

"Yeah, he's like some miserable mind-controlled zombie", said Max, wiggling his hands in mid air.

"Don't get yourself in any more trouble than you already are", said Evan crossing his arms, "Façade was clinging to the ceiling trying to stay camouflaged with the Callasantos sisters tried to pry him off"

"Heh", Max coughed, "…I don't suppose you'd find the funny side of that and not ground me?"

"I thought he was already grounded", blinked Evan.

Max looked hopeful.

"Can I call Double Jeopardy, then?"

**&&&&**

Elsewhere in the mansion, Rogue was teaching her literature class. She and Piotr had been some of the few students to stay on in the mansion, choosing to teach the new batch of mutants. Piotr had, rather obviously, began to teach art. Rogue herself took to literature like a duck to water, after all, she'd spent most of her teen years with her nose in a book, and she specialised in gothic tales.

"Much 'ah marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly", she recited, "Though its answer little meaning – little relevancy bore" (3)

"_You want to talk about a bore?_", asked Deadpool, from where he'd been dragged into the room after his attempted escape, "_when does this poem end?_"

"I am rather enjoying it", whispered Sooraya, "it is very interesting"

"At least it's not Shakespeare", muttered Toby

"_Okay, I get it, some dude loses some chick and gets scared by a bird_", said Deadpool, "_big freakin' deal. Somethin' by Alfred Hitchcock would have been scarier_"

"This is spooky", said Toby, "you're not looking into the subtext"

"_The subtext is I'm bored out of my skull_", said Deadpool

"Take thy beak from out ma'h heart, and take thy form from out ma'h door", said Rogue, making a point of ignoring them, "Quoth the raven.."

"_Eat my shorts" _(4)

Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"Wade, a'h think you'd benefit from some extra curricular work", she said, fishing out a book and tossing it to him, "read this by tomorrow"

Deadpool blinked at it, wrinkling his nose.

"_The Tell-Tale Heart_", he said, "_Awww, man, this isn't a sappy love story, is it?" _(5)

Rogue smirked.

"Far from it", she said, "Trust me, Wilson, it's right up your street. It might make you appreciate Poe a bit more"

The bell rang, signalling classes were over.

"_Sweet freedom!"_, yelled Wade, leaping out of his seat, rushing for the safety of the TV room.

"By tomorrow, Wade", shouted Rogue as Sooraya and Toby left.

She sighed.

"Yeah…that's gonna happen"

"Oh, I don't know, you might be surprised", said Piotr as he walked in, morphing into his steel form, giving her a kiss, "hello"

She smiled, leaning against her husband.

"Hi", she said, "you honestly think he'll read it?"

"I think he only feigns stupidity", said Piotr, "he's nowhere near as dumb as he acts. Yes, perhaps his brain is a little..how you say, Swiss-cheesed, but he's certainly not stupid"

"Maybe", said Rogue, then glanced at him, "how's Illyana?"

Piotr sighed.

"No better", he said, "Uncle Vlad went over to help her, she doesn't seem to be getting any better"

Now 17, for real, this time, Illyana had chosen to stay in Russia, particularly when she and Piotr's brother Mickhail, long thought to have been lost in the line of work, arrived back. Mickhail said nothing about the incident, and his family had given up asking where he had been. Illyana, however, had recently become very ill. It was nothing at first, just the snuffles, which had been passed off as a cold. A couple of day, however, she had taken a turn for the worst, and had been confined to bed.

"Crazy Uncle Vlad, huh?", Rogue chuckled, "Poor Illyana. Ten bucks says he's already playing her ABBA" (6)

"Poor Illyana, indeed", winced Piotr.

Rogue sighed, giving him a hug.

"Hey, if you really want to, we can always head off to Siberia to check on her"

Piotr smiled hugging her back.

"I know…..if she gets any worse, I would like to", he said, "maybe I could convince her to come here…maybe the Professor could find something to cure her"

"Maybe", said Rogue, "we'll just wait and see. An' don't worry so much"

"I'm not", lied Piotr.

Rogue chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

"What am a'h gonna do with you?"

"Feel very sorry for me?", tried Piotr hopefully.

"Nice try", she said, giving him a nudge, which, admittedly, didn't actually do anything to move him in the least, "later, a'h gotta mark some papers"

**&&&&**

Down in the Infirmary, Danielle Moonstar still slept. Her condition hadn't changed since she collapsed. She was still very much alive, but no amount of telepathic coaxing could get her to come out of her hibernation. Xavier had tried every telepath he knew, and the same result happened. No dice. It had pained Kitty greatly to leave her best friend like this while she went home to Chicago. But, as Xavier pointed out, Kitty was doing mutant kind and herself far better keeping in the mayoral race than she was sitting and looking after Dani. Besides, Dani didn't need Kitty to look after her, Kurt was doing that fine enough by himself.

After Amanda's departure, and Kurt's major crisis of faith, he had gone into his shell. It was only when he started checking on Dani on a daily basis he began to be like his old self again. Having someone to look after did that to him. People who need people, like the song goes.

"Any change?", asked the elf as he walked though into the infirmary.

It was the same question he asked every day, and he always got the same answer.

"Nope, sorry, Kurt", said Josh.

Josh was another student who decided to stay on at the Institute. As Logan as said, he made one hell of an X-Man. Sure, he wasn't a fighter, but his healing powers were second to none. If the X-Men weren't fighting, and taken him along for in-the-field healing, he spent most of his time in the Infirmary. It was Josh's world, and he was happy there. He just wished he could do something for Danielle, but it seemed the coma was of her own choice, and he couldn't heal her out of it.

"Oh vell, ve live and vait", said Kurt, taking his normal seat next to the sleeping girls bed.

"I'm still waiting for you to sing 'My Coma Girl'", joked Josh. (7)

"Sorry, I'm not that musical", said Kurt, chuckling, "and she'd hit me vhen she vakes up for it"

"That is, if she wakes up, man", pointed out Josh.

"She vill", said Kurt, certain, "she did before"

"Last time it was only two years", said Josh, "it's been ten. Ten long years"

"Ja", said Kurt, sighing, "can't blame me for hoping, huh? Kitty sure vould cheer up to see her friend again. And she needs it".

"Yeah, I wouldn't put myself in Kitty's place for all the gold in….", Josh trailed off, "okay, that is a really sucky metaphor for me"

**&&&&**

Most private detective work is sitting around, doing domestic work. Cheating spouses, tax fraud, boring stuff. One of the members of X-Factor was currently stuck doing boring stuff…and had fallen asleep doing it. Guido Carosella was a giant of a man. He could use kinetic energy to enhance his physical strength. Unfortunately, if he didn't dispel this energy within around 90 seconds, it distorted his body, thus giving his top-heavy appearance. He was jokingly given the nickname 'Strong Guy', by Rahne when she first met him, and it somehow stuck and became his codename. He'd once been the bodyguard to Lila Cheney, leaving shortly after she became Lila Drake. He never really admitted to anyone he'd had a thing for her, and decided it was best to move on and get out of the way, rather than hover around her and make it worse (8)

Guido was happily snoring away inside his truck, parked in an alleyway when his sleep was interrupted by someone climbing onto the car. He yelped, waking up, though you couldn't tell, thanks to his red bottle cap lens glasses, in an attempt to correct his near sightedness.

"We 'aint doing anything, we're just sitting here!", he yelled.

He paused, blinking at the back, covered by a trench coat, currently leaning on the windshield.

"Aww, hell, Gambit", he said, poking his head out of the drivers side window to glare at him, "you scared the crap outta me"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up", said Remy, opening the bag he was holding.

"……Is that a pretzel?", asked Guido, "you went out to get a pretzel?"

"I was hungry", shrugged Remy, "we been here for hours"

Guido narrowed his eyes.

"Let me define stakeout", he said.

"Hey, you were de one dat fell asleep", said Remy, "Dere's not'ing happening here, anyway"

Guido sighed, shaking his head.

"Why did Jamie hire you again?"

"Because I know how de criminal mind works", said Remy, "…and de fact Xavier fired me after I almost blew his cover and Jamie felt sorry for me"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that", Guido smirked, starting up the van, causing the Cajun to yelp, falling off the hood.

"Oww", said Remy from the ground, before picking himself up, dusting himself off and getting in the passenger seat, "you made me drop my pretzel"

"Fine, I owe ya a pretzel", said Guido, speeding off out of the alleyway, and back towards X-Factor HQ.

**&&&&**

(1) – Domani belongs to Morlock, not me. Can't take credit, I'm afraid.

(2) – Domino is a cannon character. Yey.

(3) – The Raven, by Edgar Allan Poe, if you're wondering. Best poem, ever.

(4) – The Simpsons parodied The Raven in one of the Treehouse 'O Horror episodes. It still remains one of my ultimate favourite Simpsons moments.

(5) – The Tell-Tale Heart is a very short story by Poe. A love story it is not.

(6) – Both Mickhail and Vlad are cannon Rasbutin family members. And Uncle Vlad does (or did) like ABBA…or not. I don't know, Colossus: Bloodlines is highly confusing, and I won't be following that storyline. Besides, it's more fun having Crazy Uncle Vlad as an ABBA loving nut ;)

(7) – A play on 'My Coma Guy', the song Phoebe sing in Friends. 'As long as you've got brain waves, I'll be there to hold your hand'.

(8) – Strong Guy is, again, a cannon character. This is the Guido mentioned in chapter 2. Guido just rules, and is a fun character. I've wanted to use him for a while now

And another chapter done, and yes, plot, as you can see, is finally starting to happen. Yey, plot! Do review. Until next time….


	5. Family values

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I already go to a school where the kids all think they're cooler than me. I want to go to a school where the kids all think they're smarter than me, too"

**Sidney got her first name from the lead character of Alias. I have never watched an episode, but saw the intro, and liked the name.**

**&&&&**

Chapter 5 – Family values

**&&&&**

Nick Fury sighed from where he stood in the Brotherhood home. Dancing around his feet were the Allerdyce twins, singing 'What do you do with a drunken sailor?' at top volume. The Brotherhood were watching him in quiet amusement. The team hadn't changed with exception of Lance leaving, living in Chicago with Kitty, and the inclusion of Eileen. Nick gave a tired sigh, picking up Kirby by the scruff.

"Be quiet. I have a migraine", he said, holding the kid at eye level.

Kirby only gave a grin, reaching over in an attempt to take off Nick's eyes patch.

"Is it all gross in there?", he asked, "or is it empty? Or is it an eye that's all glassy?"

Nick sighed, putting Kirby on the ground, giving Wanda and Pyro a glare.

"Control your offspring"

"No", said Wanda, crossing her arms, "we have to control them all the time, we're having a break"

Nick blinked at them for a few moments.

"That's nothing", said Freddy, "I'm surprised they haven't fallen asleep yet"

"Sleep", said Pyro dreamily, "I remember sleep"

Madison gave Nick a poke in the leg, before pouting. Meaning business, she walked over to Pyro, climbing onto his knee.

"Daddy, that pirate doesn't have a wooden leg", she said, apparently meaning to whisper, but inheriting her fathers incapability of being able to do so.

"Maybe it's his other leg, Honey", smiled Pyro.

"Don't encourage her", said Nick, then sighed, "can we get to business?

Pietro made a bored gesture with his hands.

"We found out that Hydra are back in business", said Nick, narrowing his eyes, "they got a mercenary working for them. Last seen in New York"

"And you want us to go look for her?", Freddy asked.

"Exactly", said Nick.

"Does X23 know that Hydra are up and running?", asked Pietro.

Nick crossed his arms looking at Pietro evenly.

"Do **you** want to be the one to tell her?"

"Hell, no!"

"I thought so", said Nick, "I'm keeping this quiet unless we **have** to tell her. I don't want her going about killing people she suspects of spying on her. Hopefully, the Merc can be apprehended before she finds out"

"Hopefully", said Wanda, "have you see X lately? She's deadly, must be all the pregnancy hormones. I wouldn't want to be in the line of fire of something like that"

"I was for 9 bloody months", Pyro mumbled under his breath

"What was that?", asked Wanda, narrowing her eyes.

"I said I love you lots", smiled Pyro.

"Speaking of which", said Nick, "what are you doing with them?"

He gestured at the twins in the way one would gesture to a pair of rattlesnakes.

"Auntie Lorna!", grinned Kirby, "we like Auntie Lorna!"

"Auntie Lorna's got the flu", said Wanda, "so you're staying with your grandfather"

"Awwww", said Maddie, "Grandpa's booooooooooooooring".

"Well the, you're just going to have to make your own fun with Grandpa", smirked Pyro.

"….Poor, poor, Dad", said Pietro, shaking his head and tutting.

**&&&&**

Meanwhile, Ace had managed to drag Bobby and Terrell with him to a small apartment building in Mutant Town. This was it. He'd come to see a kid he didn't know he had. As far as Terrell was concerned, it was only a matter of time before one of Ace's 'wild oats' grew into something. So he'd come for his own amusement. Bobby, it seemed, had been dragged along to stop Ace from killing Terrell.

"Well, this is it", said Ace, pausing outside a door, "what do I say?"

"Please don't slap me with a paternity suit?", tried Terrell

"I'm so glad you decided to come along", said Ace dryly.

"Look, just say hi", said Bobby with a shrug, "she obviously wanted you two to meet, or she wouldn't have called, right?"

Ace winced.

"Unless she want to kill me", he said, then gave a nervous laugh, "hey, why don't you get your PI buddy to check her out first, make sure she hasn't got homicidal tendencies"

Bobby looked at his watch.

"It's four PM", he said, "Jamie'll be having a pre-bar drink"

"Well, it's five O'clock somewhere", remarked Terrell dryly.

Ace shook his head, knocking on the door, moments later, a feline-like mutant opened the door with lavender hair. After being freed from the Hellfire Clubs influence, Catseye had been trying to make herself a quiet life. Unfortunately, she met Ace.

"Oh, you actually came", she said, giving him a look of general distaste.

"Well, yeah", he said, giving her a smile, "how you doin', Babe?"

"Can you even remember my name?", asked Catseye, crossing her arms.

Ace squinted one eye.

"I want to say Sarah"

She growled, walking inside, gesturing for him to follow her.

"You're lucky she asked about you", she said, "I didn't want to lie to her"

Ace gulped, following after the other feline mutant. Sitting on the floor was a seven year old girl, her hair two toned, like her father, though it's colours were brown with lavender tips. He blinked her silted feline eyes at him, a lavender four-pointed star over her right one. She smiled, standing up and walking over to him, a lavender tail trailing behind her. Ace cleared his throat, crouching to her level. (1)

"Umm….hi?", he tried.

She cocked her head to the side, scrutinising him, before nodding.

"He looks like he'd be my daddy", she said, then smiled, offering a small hand, "Hi, I'm Katherine, call me Kat"

Ace arched a brow at Catseye

"I was raised by cats, give me a break".

Ace chuckled, before taking his daughters hand and shaking it gently.

"Well, I'm Ace", he said, then paused, smiling "…and I'm your dad"

**&&&&**

Celeste sighed boredly from her classroom, looking out of the window dreamily as he teacher tried to drum in how important etiquette was, and how they needed to be ladies. Celeste despised this place so much, so a grin crossed her face as she saw a motorcycle pull up just outside the grounds. She cleared her throat, raising a hand.

"Miss Worthington?"

"Umm, can I go to the bathroom?", asked Celeste.

The teacher narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I do not know, can you?"

Celeste glowered.

"**May** I go to the bathroom please, M'am?", she said.

"You may", said the teacher, "but be back soon, you are missing the best part"

"Hardly likely", muttered Celeste under her breath as she walked out of the room, heading out the nearest door, unfurling her wings as soon as she got outside, flying over the gates and landing next to the bike.

A seventeen year old guy pulled his helmet off, revealing his brown hair and green eyes, giving her a wide grin.

"Hey gorgeous", he said, "thought I'd bail you out"

Celeste grinned, giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"Skylar, boy, am I glad to see you", she said, "I may have had to kill someone if I'd stayed there any longer" (2)

"Hey, I may not have the shining armour or anything, but I have to save a damsel in distress", he said, then pulled a letter out of his pocket, "got you a present"

Celeste blinked, opening it, reading it, her grin widening.

"Oh….this…", she gave a squeal, "this is an application form for LaGuardia Arts!"

She grinned, hugging him.

"Thank you!", she said, "how did you** get** this!"

"I pulled a few strings", smiled Skylar, "I know that's where you'd prefer to be than here. Hell, you're wasting your talent away here, Babe"

Celeste nodded.

"Yeah, it's my dream place", she said, then sighed, "Daddy would never let me, though"

"And since when did Celeste Worthington stop doing what she wanted just because her father said so?", asked Skylar.

Celeste smirked, pocketing the letter, putting on an extra helmet and sliding on the back of the bike.

"You are so going to get a treat for this later", she said.

Skylar chuckled.

"And here's me thinking you weren't going to encourage me anymore", he said, speeding his bike off away for the school.

**&&&&**

Over in Dark Hollow, the mutants of Nightshift were sure being told Lorna had the flu.

"**I've run out of tissues!**"

Kyle winced. That really stung when one had sensitive ears.

"Aren't you going to look after her?", he asked Alex.

"No", replied Alex.

"Oh, are you guys fighting again?", asked Sammy, "man, it's hard to keep track of you guys. You're on, you're off, you're on, you're off"

He blinked as Lorna began to scream.

"Japheth's ill too, and he doesn't scream like that"

There was a metallic humm as a streetlamp bent double.

"Japheth doesn't do that, either", commented Kyle.

Lucas sighed from his and Lizzie's home. At least Kay was still with his Uncle, meaning less running around for him. He put his hand to his head, wincing.

"Another headache?", asked Lizzie in concern, from where she stood by the doorway.

"It's nothing", said Lucas, giving her a smile.

"No, it's something", said Lizzie with a sigh, walking over, "you've been getting them more and more lately, Lucas"

Lucas, smiled, pulling her into his lap, nuzzling her neck.

"I'll be fine", he said, "it's probably 'cause Lorna doesnae stop screaming like a banshee"

Lizzie watched him, before sighing, kissing his cheek.

"You're as stubborn as your father", she said simply, "neither of you will admit when something wrong"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"There's nae anything wrong, woman", he said, then smirked, "want me tae prove it tae ye?"

Lizzie chuckled.

"Your son will be home soon", she said, "a'h don't want to scar either him or ma'h brother with our, ahem, shenanigans"

Lucas smirked.

"Shenanigans?"

Lizzie bapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up, a'hve been looking after Japheth all day", she said.

"Ye have?", Lucas pouted, "awww, but what about me?"

"A'h thought there was nothing wrong with you", said Lizzie dryly.

Lucas paused, mouth open, a finger in the air, his point gone

"….Damn, I have it when ye do that", he muttered.

"A'h know", smirked Lizzie, giving him a kiss, "come on, we'll grab some food and do something creative with it later"

She smiled, clambering off him, heading into the kitchens. Lucas stood, following her, pinching the bridge of his nose with a wince. No, it was nothing. It **had** to be nothing.

**&&&&**

(1) – L1's creation, not mine.

(2) – Skylar Finn doesn't belong to me, but to my buddy StupidX, who graciously allowed me to his use character. Skylar was Celeste's boyfriend in the RPG, before I was cruel and killed her off.

Oh, lookit all the pretty plot points in the chapter! It's crawling with 'em! Bwahahaha! Do review. Until next time…


	6. Scirurus vulgaris

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Apparently, squirrels can have as many lives as they think they can get away with"

**Toby's middle name is Norton, after Beasts father in the comics.**

**&&&&&**

Chapter 6 – Scirurus vulgaris

**&&&&&**

A few hours later, and the Brotherhood were walking through Central Park. Pietro sighed boredly.

"I'm bored, bored, bored", he said, "this is pointless, the trail's gone cold"

"Shut up, Pietro", said Eileen, "we have to keep looking, or Fury won't pay the wages, and we won't eat"

"Don't the X-Men have a mercenary?", asked Todd, "I think we should just go straight ta him an' see if he's workin' for Hydra"

"The guy who sounds like Demi Moore?", blinked Freddy (1)

"Fury said he was clean already", said Wanda, "then he muttered about him being too stupid or crazy to do something predictable like this and **HEY!**"

Wanda narrowed her eyes as a guy pushed past her, a handbag under his arm as he ran down the pathway.

"Unless he's of a certain persuasion, I'm guessing that purse isn't his", observed Todd.

"So?", said Pietro, "it's not our problem, we're busy"

"Do you have **any** sense of morals at all, Quicksilver?", asked Elieen.

"No", said Pietro, "it comes from having fifty percent of my DNA from a super villain"

"Pyro, scorch 'im", said Eileen, nodding at the thief.

"Why him?", asked Pietro, "I can catch him. You just like things being burned, you're almost as bad as him"

He paused.

"Almost"

Pyro let out one of his maniacal laughs, opening his flamethrower nozzles, sending a blast of flame out and into his hand. It flickered for a moment, then died. Pyro blinked at his now empty hand, confused.

"Wha?"

"What's wrong?", frowned Wanda.

Pyro tried again, not able to keep a flame going.

"I don't know"

"Oh, fine, I'll do it", snapped Eileen, flicking her hand out, causing the thief to fly into a tree, hitting the ground with a thud, "there, done"

Pyro, meanwhile was still trying to manipulate the fire from his flamethrowers.

"Guys…I'm getting a bit creeped out here", he said with a nervous laugh.

"If his powers have stopped working, can we kick him off the team?", asked Pietro hopefully.

"Pie, he's your brother-in-law, you're not going to get rid of him", said Freddy, "you should know this"

"A guy can dream", said Pietro, walking over to the thief, giving him a poke with his foot, "I bet the Flash doesn't have to cope with stuff like this"

"Hey, get your own villains"

A figure landed from the trees in front of the Brotherhood. Curly red-brown hair, brown eyes…it was her oversized incisors, small claws and a 3 foot fluffy tail made her an obvious mutant.

"The squirrels of Central Park have mutated!", screamed Pietro, backing away.

The woman watched him flicking her tail in annoyance.

"I'm not a squirrel, I'm a human", she said, "idiot"

She smirked, her front teeth showing even more.

"Name's Doreen Green, known in these parts as Squirrel Girl, and this is my patch", she said, puffing out her chest proudly, "I keep the park clean"(2)

"Squirrel Girl?", Pietro snorted, "what kind of lame-ass codename is that?"

"Says 'Quicksilver'", said Wanda dryly.

"Hey, my codename is cool!", said Pietro, "and not a mouthful, 'Scarlet Witch'".

"You'll have to ignore them", said Freddy politely, "they're twins"

"…I see", blinked Doreen.

"So, how do ya fend off bad guys?", Todd arched a brow, "by throwin' nuts at 'em?"

Something furry landed on Todd's head, making him give a girlish scream. The thing in question was a squirrel, which chinnered at him angrily, before hopping over onto Doreen's shoulders.

"No, I get my squirrel army to deal with them", she smirked, "right, Monkey Joe?"

"Chrin, chink", replied Monkey Joe.

"Oooooooh", said Pietro sarcastically, "a squirrel army, **scary!** I think I'll run to the bomb shelter now!"

Doreen narrowed her eyes.

"They helped me defeat Dr. Doom once", she said, "They'd kick** your** skinny ass" (3)

"I'd like to see the vermin try", challenged Pietro.

"See, it's this sort of talk that makes women hate you", pointed out Eileen, before looking at Doreen, "don't suppose you've seen anyone who looks like a mercenary around, have you?"

Doreen blinked, flicking her tail thoughtfully.

"Can't say I have", she said, "but you know, they're supposed to blend in really well. Why you guys on a job or something"

"We're Freedom Force…..", Pyro trailed off, "which compass direction is it now? I forget"

"We're the Brotherhood", said Wanda, patting her husband on the shoulder, "we work for S.H.I.E.L.D, albeit grudgingly"

Doreen grinned.

"Cool, you got any openings?", she asked, "I'm getting a bit sick of sleeping in the park"

"For a mutant with a decent ability? Yes", said Pietro, "For you? No"

Eileen gave Pietro a shove.

"Yes, we do have an opening", she said, "if you're interested, you're more than welcome to join us"

"That'd be great!", grinned Doreen, "oh…but only if Monkey Joe can come too"

"He's gotta be better than that Demonic-Evil-Cat was", grumbled Pyro, earning a glare from Wanda.

"Of course", smiled Eileen, "Welcome to the team"

**&&&&**

In New York, Celeste landed at the Worthington Mansion's front door, smiling happily. She looked at the letter in her hands, giving it a hug, before steeping inside.

"I'm home!", she called, heading into the study, where Jason was, or rather had been, sleeping with a book over his face.

She chuckled, picking it up.

"Hey Gramps", she said, "I'm home"

"So I see", said Jason dryly, sitting up, "was getting some sleep, didn't get much last night"

"You're still not feeling well, Grandpa?", asked Celeste, concerned.

"Don't worry about it", smiled Jason, "it's just a flu. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know, my body takes longer to fight stuff like this"

"..I guess", she said, "you should get some rest, though"

"I've rested all day", said Jason dryly, then blinked at the letter in her hand, "what's that?"

"Oh", she smiled, "Skylar managed to get me a admission form for LaGuardia Arts! Isn't that great? It's just where I want to go"

"So you've mentioned, several times", said Jason, amused.

"I can't help it, I'm getting crushed in that snot nosed girls school", Celeste grimaced, "I want to be able to pursue what I want to be, not doing what Dad wants me to be"

"He's only trying to protect the family business", pointed out Jason, "but, you're right, he needs to let you do your own thing"

"I need Dad to sign this", she said, looking at the letter, "but if he know what it is, he'll completely freak out and won't let me go"

Jason gave a defeated sigh.

"Okay, okay", he said, "I'll try and 'convince' his mind that it's some business form instead"

Celeste grinned, hugging him, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Gramps!"

"Uh huh", said Jason as Celeste walked off to raid the kitchen, "don't thank me just yet"

**&&&&**

In the Institute, Toby was trailing his fingers over one of his Braille books, trying not to think that Imara would be on a date with that Axle jerk, and probably having a good time. Unfortunately, trying** not** to think about it only made him think about it **more**.

"This is not my lifetime", he sighed.

"Woof woof"

Toby paused.

"And now I'm hearing dogs", he said, "yep, I'm off the deep end"

"Son, you're hearing a dog because I have one", sighed Hank.

Toby blinked.

"Dad?", he paused, "…..How did you get into my room without me knowing?"

"You were so engrossed in something that obviously wasn't your homework that it really wasn't all that difficult", smirked Hank, then pushed a labrador towards his son's hands, "Meet Bingo"

"You got me a dog?", Toby paused, "I thought pets weren't allowed here…you know, after Ebony and Lockheed were in that fireball fight to the death thing"

"Charles made a special exception for a seeing eye dog", said Hank with a grin.

"I thought they refused seeing-eye dogs to mutants", said Toby, stroking the dogs' coat in awe.

"They did", said Hank, "but Warren Worthington has a blind lawyer friend in Hells Kitchen. He soon...persuaded them otherwise" (4)

"That is so cool", said Toby with a grin, "I can't wait to tell Imara!"

"Uh huh", said Hnak, "do your homework first, Toby, then we'll talk free time"

"Okay, okay, doing it", sighed Toby, picking up his book.

He waited until he heard the door go, pausing a little more to listen for any Dad-like noises, before, satisfied Hank had left, petted the dog again.

"So, you're Bingo, huh?", he chuckled, "maybe with you, Dad'll let me out of the house more, huh?"

"Woof"

Toby paused.

"Yeah, talking to the dog, almost as bad as talking to myself", he sighed, going back to his book.

**&&&&**

Elsewhere in the mansion, Logan looked in awe as Madison and Kirby slept peacefully on the couch. There had been no screaming, no uncontrollable blazes, they had just gone to sleep. Peaceful as.

"Okay, I give", he said, looking at Magneto, "how'd ya do it?"

"I drugged their cereal", said Magneto dryly, not looking up from his newspaper.

Logan blinked for a few moments.

"**WHAT!**"

Magneto sighed, putting his paper down.

"Joking, Logan, joking", he shook his head, "why would I drug my own grandchildren?"

"Well, considerin' ya put yer daughter in an asylum an' then had her memories wiped…"

"Point taken", said Magneto, "Look, after Wanda and Pietro, those two aren't all that bad. Once you've raised one set of twins, it's like you graduate from twin-wrangling school. It's easy after that"

"I don't wanna swim the jam", muttered Kirby in his sleep, "the piranha's will eat me"

Logan arched a brow.

"This is why crazy people shouldn't be allowed to reproduce"

Suddenly, the room began to shake, violently.

"Ya know, I might have insulted yer daughter an' all, but there no need ta throw a strop", growled Logan.

"It's not me, you idiot", said Magneto, sighing as the twins jolted awake, "…goodie"

"Well, if it 'aint you, an' if Shakedown's in Chicago", said Logan, "then what the heck's causin' this?"

"I'd say it's the giant bear in the driveway", said Tag dryly from the window, "just a guess"

"Giant bear?", asked Logan, walking to the window, "Kid, there 'aint no bears in Bayv…..oh look, a bear"

Sure enough, in the driveway stood an enormous black bear, the same height as the mansion itself. It gave a snarl of rage, looking to the side as the door opened, Deadpool and JP stepping out. It growled, stalking towards them.

"_Sorry, Yogi, I 'aint got no pic-in-ic baskets", _said Deadpool, "_now you go back to your cave before I get the Ranger out_"

"Wade, don't antagonise the giant, angry bear", said JP as it snarled, "umm, guys? We'd really appreciate some help here…"

In the infirmary, Dani screamed, sitting up in her bed, waking Kurt with a jolt. Before either mutant could speak, the bear roared again.

"….Oh no, it has come", she whispered.

**&&&&**

(1) – In-comic joke who read the Cable and Deadpool series. It's De-Mee. :D

(2) – Squirrel girl is a Marvel character, an obscure one, but one she is. You know me, I love little-known characters. Monkey Joe is also cannon.

(3) – Also true. Just Google Squirrel Girl, and eventually you'll get the panel of Doom covered in an army of squirrels. It's **not** to be missed. "Confound these wretched rodents!. For every one I fling away, a dozen more vex me!"

(4) – Cookies to those who know who this is.

Cliffy! For those that don't know, the Demon Bear is a cannon thing. It is what it says on the can….almost. I'm not spoiling the surprise for those that haven't read the comics. The chapter title is the Latin name for the Red Squirrel. I admit, I wrote it mostly for the cheap thrill of not having to put it in italics like I do with coursework. Sad, I know, but let me have it.. Well, do review. Until next time….


	7. The demon bear

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Yeah, that's rough... I'm in a coma. I've had an itch on my foot for the last eight months"

**In another RPG Sidney was in, she had a cat 'roommate' named Kevin. The irony isn't lost on me.**

**&&&&**

Chapter 7 – The demon bear

**&&&&**

Scott frowned as he watched the demon bear stalk around the driveway, snarling at Deadpool and JP. He felt something tug at his pant leg. He glanced down to see Nate, who had managed to get one of Scott's old visors on his head, despite the fact he didn't need one, and it didn't fit.

"Ready to fight, Dad!", said Nate, beaming.

"No, you stay here where it's safe", said Scott.

"But **Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad**"

"You can help when you have powers, and then only with adult supervision", said Scott as he headed out.

"….This sucks", said Nate, stomping over to sit in the living room with the other youngsters, "I should be allowed to help"

"How?", asked Maddie, "by whining at them?"

"No!", said Nate, then frowned, crossing his arms, "I'll get Deadpool to fight for me, so there"

"I think Deadpool's fighting already", said Douglock, not looking up from the table where he was doing his homework, random fighting was commonplace here, not much to bat an eyelid to…not like he was allowed to do anything, anyway.

In the mansions infirmary, Dani was attempting to get out of bed.

"Vhat part of 'you vere in a coma, you need rest' did you not get?", asked Kurt as she fell out of bed.

Danielle muttered something under her breath in Cheyenne, struggling to her feet.

"In English?", asked Josh

"The demon bear is here!", said Dani, "I have to stop it before it kills anyone, like it killed my parents"

"Yup, she's definitely lost it, man", said Josh as Dani half fell, half walked to the door.

Kurt gave the healer a disapproving glare, before running over to Dani.

"If you insist on going out there, at least let me teleport you there, you can hardly vlak", her said.

"Fine, it'll get me there quicker", said Dani, grabbing his arm.

"This is beyond foolish", muttered Kurt, teleporting to the garden, where the bear had turned it's attention to Scott, who was firing blasts at it, "oh…it **is** a bear"

There was a metallic hum as the fountain rose up, hitting the bear on the back. The bear didn't so much as stumble.

"….Okay, I'm getting low on ideas here", admitted Magneto.

Scott ignored him, firing another blast at the bear.

"I think we've already established that does nothing", said Magneto, then rolled his eyes, "fine, carry on, don't listen to me"

Suddenly, Scott's car raised off the ground, before hitting the bear, exploding, causing the creature to fall back a little.

"…..There goes another one", said Scott sadly, then looked at Magneto, "did you have to do that?"

"Why am I always the first to be blamed?", asked Magneto, gesturing to where a pissed off Wanda was stalking past the gate, "it was her"

"I leave you alone with the twins for **three** **hours**, and look what happens", said Wanda, "they'd have been safer with the babysitter….if she hadn't left to work in that mine field instead"

"I didn't ask it to come, Wanda", said Magneto pointedly.

"It's here for me", said Dani, walking shakily over to it.

The bear caught sight of Dani and snarled, walking over.

"_Hey, Doris, who am I?_", asked Deadpool, before throwing one of his swords at the bear, "_Have at thee!_"

JP smirked at the sword bounced right off.

"Who are you?", he asked, "does 'idiot' work in that category?"

"_Shadup, it was worth a shot, won't it?_"

"Everyone just back off!", snapped Dani, "this is **my** fight…umm…whoever you new people are"

"_Someone's a bit delirious_", said Deadpool, "_hey!_"

Dani ignored him, taking his remaining sword and walking towards the bear.

"Been waiting for you", she said, smirking, "wondered when you'd come back for me. I'm ready, Bear"

"_Is anyone else lost here?_", asked Deadpool, "_'Cause_ _I'm really, really lost_"

"Wade, be quiet", snapped Scott, "Mirage, get away form that thing, you'll get yourself killed"

"I know what I'm doing, Scott", said Dani, "I've always known"

"No, I assure you, you don't"

Dani frowned, turning to see a porthole opening, Amanda stepping out, the soul sword in her hands.

"Amanda?", Kurt blinked, "vhat are you doing here?"

"Hi handsome", smiled Amanda, then sighed, "I'm here to stop Danielle from getting herself killed"

The ruler of limbo held up a hand, freezing the bear in place, before throwing the soul sword at it, the sword hitting the animal in the chest, causing it to roar in pain. Within moments, the demon split apart, affected by the magic of the ancient sword. A bright light shone from it, before two shapes formed, a man and a woman. When the light faded, both stood on the ground, looking around in confusion.

"….Mom?…..Dad?", Dani blinked, "but you…you're dead"

"They were the bear, Dani", said Amanda softly, "they've always been the bear"

"_Ladies and gentlemen, there is a sign up ahead", _saidDeadpool,_ "_ _it reads: The Twilight Zone. **De de de de de de de de**"_

Dani's parents turned to their daughter, smiling and running over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Little Spirit", said her father, "We thought we'd lost you forever"

"…This is very strange", said Tag.

"_Nah, it's just lazy storytelling_", said Deadpool, "_a quick way to move the plot along_"

"Stop doing that", frowned JP.

"_It's not my fault you can't handle the truth_", said Deadpool, "_I bet we'll move onto another scene any minute now_"

**&&&&**

Over in the Brotherhood House, Eileen and Freddy had gone on a date, leaving Doreen to get settled in, much to Pietro's distaste.

"Just great", he muttered, as he walked to the kitchen "my life's hit such a low, I'm stuck in a house with a woman who looks like she belongs on a cartoon show. This sucks big ti…."

Pietro stopped dead in the doorway, watching as Monkey Joe jumped onto the handle of the fridge, causing the door to swing open. The squirrel hopped inside, appearing a few minutes later rolling a soda can along the ground. He paused in his work, watching Pietro with narrowed beady eyes. He twitched his whiskers, before continuing to roll the can into the living room, where Doreen picked it up.

"Chinchin chuckchin", she said, scratching Monkey Joe's chin.

The squirrel chinnered happily, before settling behind the couch to watch TV with his buddy. Pietro scowled, stalking in.

"I don't want that rat in the fridge contaminating the food", he said, "why don't you put it in a cage or something"

"**He** doesn't live in a cage", said Doreen pointedly, "and he's perfectly clean, thank you very much. **And** he's a squirrel, not a rat"

"It's a rodent", said Pietro, "a rodent is a rodent"

"He's a rodent", she corrected, drinking her soda, "and an idiot is an idiot"

Pietro paused.

"…..Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Well, there's only you, me and Monkey Joe here, and I didn't call my squirrel pal an idiot", she smiled sweetly.

Pietro narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, listen, Rodent", he said, "I'm the leader of this team and…"

There was a pop sound as a small spike protruded from Doreen's knuckle.

"Call me Rodent again, and I'll ram this where it will hurt for many weeks", she said, then frowned, "….I don't like being called Rodent"

She paused.

"I thought Eileen led the team"

"No, she doesn't!", snapped Pietro, "she just thinks she does. I do, memememememememe!"

"Gosh, you sure are hyperactive", she said, then dug about in a small satchel belt around her waist, pulling out a nut, "here, have a nut from my nut sacs"

Pietro blinked at the proffered nut, before snorting, falling into the floor with laugher.

"Nut sacs", he giggled, "oh, oh man, that slays me"

"….Why does everyone laugh at that?", she asked, putting the nut away, "fine, no nuts for you"

Pietro just dissolved into more laugher. Doreen shook her head, jumping over him.

"I'm going to bed, in case I catch something off you"

"Churn chunick", agreed Monkey Joe, jumping on Pietro's head before following Doreen upstairs.

**&&&&**

Elsewhere, a seventeen year old black-haired girl lay on a table, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Well?", she asked.

"All clear"

She sat up, turning to watch as Mr Sinister glanced at his clipboard.

"It worked?"

"I told you that my treatments would work", Sinister gave a smile, "There is no longer any trace of your other personality, Miss Beubier" (1)

Jeanne-Marie smiled happily.

"Then I'm cured!", she said "Oh, I don't know how to thank you"

"Keep your end of the deal, and that's thanks enough", said Sinister, "go make sure the team are together, we need to get started"

She nodded, leaving the room, heading into a bigger wreck room where Sinister's latest team were gathered. Sitting in one corner, flicking through TV channels was a canine-like man in his late twenties, covered in brown fur. He glanced up at her, arching a brow.

"Taking dat look on your face, I'm takin' it de t'ing was a success, Aurora?", he asked in a heavily Jamaican accent.

"It was, Hairbag", she said happily, "I am completely cured. She's gone forever!"(2)

"Well hippy hop hoo flippin' ray", replied a completely purple man from his seat, "let me throw a party"

Gorgeous George's body was like living clay, being able to take any shape he wished it to. It usually involved more fun for the team when he got drunk and forgot what shape his body was **supposed** to be. (3)

"Hey, be nice", said Aurora, "anyway, Mr. S said we've got a meeting now"

A blonde woman rolled her eyes from where she was cleaning a revolver. Sinister did, indeed, keep his promises. Through his gene-splicing abilities, he'd cloned Prudence's old body back for her, so she was no longer hijacking anyone else's mind.

"Oh goodie. A pep talk"

George smirked at her.

"Aww, come on, Pru, don't be like that"

"Go play with your mold", said Prudence with a smirk.

"You still have that thing?", grimaced Aurora, "that's disgusting"

"Hey, shut up", snapped George, "it'll become sentient one day, you'll see!" (4)

"Didn't Mr. S tell you to get rid of that thing?", asked Hairbag.

"He may have mentioned something about it", said George, "but I chose not to remember"

"He said it was filthy, and to put it in the nearest trash can", said a voice from the shadows.

"If we're talking about that mold, I already expect it to be gone", said Sinister as he walked in, shaking his head with a sigh, "I should have just cloned all the Marauders back again, it would have been far less of a headache"

"I don't know why you just cloned him", said Hairbag, jutting a thumb at the man still in the shadows, "you had less useless Marauders than him, Boss"

"I have my reasons", said Sinister darkly, then smirked, "now, onto business, shall we?"

"If we must", said Prudence, putting her gun down.

"Aurora, I want you to head to Dark Hollow, George, go with her", said Sinister, "You know what you're supposed to do?"

"Make it look good, don't hurt anyone", said George, "make sure Aurora gets left there"

"No capture. Just blend in with the team", said Aurora, "I got it, Mr. S. No worries"

"Good", smiled Sinister, "and I already have my mole in place in the Institute itself. It's just a matter of waiting for the right opportunity"

"What about the ones outside the X-Men and Nightshift's walls?", asked Hairbag

"That's when we get information", smirked Sinister, "Hairbag go to Mutant Town and pick up our little package"

He handed him a playing card, otherwise blank except for a S printed onto it.

"Leave this for our Cajun friend", he said, "I believe he need to be reminded of who own whom"

"Sure thing", said Hairbag.

Prudence narrowed her eyes.

"We had a deal, Essex"

"And it will be fulfilled, I gave you your body back", said Sinister, "you will get your revenge as soon as I gain the information I need"

"I'd better", said Prudence darkly.

Sinister turned to the shadowy figure.

"You, my friend, are going to go keep an eye on Cameron Hodge", he said, "see how far in his project he is. I need to know when he achieves his goal, don't fail me, Morph"

Morph stepped out of the shadows with a smirk.

"I won't, Sir, you can count on that"

**&&&&&**

(1) – Aurora is canon. See, Sky? TOLD ya she'd be here ;D If the surname didn't give it away for you, she's Northstars twin.

(2) – Hairbag is canon, part of the Nasty Boys

(3) – Gorgeous George is also canon, and also part of the Nasty Boys. It's an infamous story with him that once he got so drunk, he forgot how long his arms were meant to be.

(4) –George did indeed keep a mold. He really did seem to think it would become sentient eventually.

Bwahahahahahahaha! Okay, those who didn't read all of the Chronicles will be lost now, but I did warn everyone that to get it, you need to read the whole series. For those who've dedicatedly followed it, did that shock you? I hope so. Do review. Until next time..


	8. Betrayal

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "It's over now, the music of the night"

**&&&&&**

Chapter 8 – Betrayal

**&&&&&**

The sun rose over New York and it's residents as the new day began. Jamie groaned, sitting up in his bed. He yawned slouching out of the room that was his living quarters, walking across to his office, opening his liquor cabinet. It was empty. Completely.

"What the…."

Jamie blinked once more at his empty liquor cabinet before storming over to a side table, where Shortpack's little house had been 'moved'.

"Shortpack, where's all my booze gone!", he said, knocking on the roof.

The miniature mutant appeared at his door, not looking amused that he'd been woken up.

"Rahne took it away, she said it was an intervention"

"And you did nothing to stop her?", asked Jamie.

Shortpack arched a brow.

"James, she's a werewolf, who, in transition form, hits 12 feet tall", he said pointedly, "I'm an 8 inch tall physic walkie-talkie, how, exactly, could I have 'stopped her'?"

"…..You could have bit her"

"Har har, very funny"

Jamie sighed, shrugging on his jacket.

"Well, if she thinks that'll stop me, she's got another think to think", he said, opening the door, "see you later, Inch-High Private Eye"

"Where are you going to find alcohol at six o clock in the morning?", asked Shortpack, then frowned, "and I really hate it when you call me that"

"That's why I do it", smirked Jamie, "take any calls. Later"

"…How am I supposed to do that?", muttered Shortpack as Jamie left, "The phone's bigger than me"

**&&&&**

Elsewhere in New York, one of the FOH's many headquarters had acquired itself a prisoner. Jay sighed where he half sat-half lay on the floor, his arms and legs tied up in front of him, his wings tied together and held down to the floor. He barely knew how he'd ended up here. He'd dropped his nieces and nephews back to their respective parents, and was heading for the apartment he stayed in, in Mutant Town when not on tour, when he'd been hit from behind. Next thing he knew, he was here. He'd already been beaten and bruised, he was beginning to wonder why his healing factor hadn't kicked in. It **should** have done so by now. (1)

"And how are we today?"

He looked up, scowling at Creed as he entered.

"Bite me"

"No need for hostility, Icarus", smirked Creed.

"Oh, a'h think there's plenty of need for hostility", snapped Jay.

Creed merely rolled his eyes, opening a side door. Jay's eyes widened as he saw Joelle step through.

"Traitor!", he snapped, going to move at her, but unable to do so, "so this is where you've been hiding? How's life treating you since you sold your own family out?"

"You guys abandoned me", said Joelle, "you high and mighty mutants"

Creed patted her shoulder.

"I'll leave you to it", he said, "don't disappoint me, Joelle"

"A'h won't, Sir", said Joelle, smiling as he left.

"So, you left the Hellfire Club for the Friends of Humanity?", asked Jay, "your opinion of us mutants dropped a peg or two, didn't it?"

"Like a'h said, you mutants abandoned me", she said, "y'all wouldn't let me back home now, would you?"

"Ma was looking for you", said Jay simply, "even if you did practically hand us over to the Hellfire Club, she still would have taken you back"

"Don't lie to me", snapped Joelle, "A'h know where ma'h loyalties lie, and they're not with you freaks"

"Huh, Creed brainwashed you real good, didn't he?", said Jay.

"No, a'h made ma'h own choices", said Joelle, "they've always been ma'h choice, you guys just can't accept that…no matter, though"

She smirked, walking across the room, picking up an axe. Jay narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What are you doing?"

"You know how they say you make angels human, Joshua?", she asked, simply, "you chops their wings off"

Jay blinked.

"….You can't be serious", he said, "Joelle, that won't change anything, Ah'd still be a mutant, you idiot"

"Yeah, but you'd be a dead one", said Joelle.

Jay frowned.

"A'h so didn't think Ah'd be done in by my own flesh and blood"

"Don't preach family to me, Jay", she snapped, "you guys threw me out. You're not my family. The FOH are my family now"

"Some family", snorted Jay.

"Stop stalling", said Joelle, weighting the axe in her hand, "a'hm doing you a favour, Jay, really a'h am"

"What do you mean?", frowned Jay.

"Let me put it this way", smirked Joelle, "there is something happening to the mutants of the world. Not all, only a few at the moment. But there will be more, it will grow an' grow. A'hm saving you from a long, slow an' painful death. You should thank me"

Jay blinked.

"….What have the FOH done?", he asked, "what's happening to the mutants?"

Joelle chuckled.

"It doesn't concern you any more, big brother", she said, "you won't have the chance to contract it. You're life ends today"

Jay watched her for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine, do it, A'h hope you can live with yourself afterwards", he said.

"A'h can", smiled Joelle, "thanks"

Jay arched a brow.

"Really?"

Joelle faltered a second.

"Yeah, Ah'm a FOH member", she said, "not a Guthrie"

"You sure about that?", asked Jay, "who are you, Joelle? One of us, or one of them?"

Joelle's face softened, and she looked sadly at the axe in her hand. Jay let out a sigh of relief, glancing at his sister, offering a smile, he didn't mean it, but still. Joelle smiled back.

"Ah'm one of them", she replied, bringing down the axe.

**&&&&**

In Dark Hollow, Lizzie was making her rounds of who she laughingly labelled 'the walking wounded'. Lorna had not been amused by the name, and after a cup nearly hit Lizzie square between the eyes, she left the metal manipulator alone. Besides, Japheth was a much better patient. She headed into his house, knocking on his bedroom door, before peering in.

"How're you feeling?", she asked with a smile.

"Like death warmed up", said Maggot with a sigh.

Eany and Meany were curled up at the foot of his bed, looking at him with what could be called worry…if the slugs actually had any expressions, that was. Lizzie, patted them on the head and sighed.

"Well, if you get any worse, we can always call the Institute, let them take a look at you"

"Yeah, and have Lucas flip out at the though of asking his father for help", said Maggot, rolling his eyes.

"Well, if we'll have to, we'll have to", said Lizzie firmly, then blinked, hearing a loud crash outside, "what's that?"

"Maybe Lorna finally snapped and killed Alex in a horrific manner", said Maggot with a smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint, Japheth, but not this time", said Lizzie, looking out of the window, "stay put, Ah'd better deal with this"

"Yeah, like I can go anywhere", muttered Maggot, lying back in his bed with a groan as Lizzie dashed out.

Outside, a girl of seventeen was running away from a big, purple guy. The kid looked terrified, screaming as she dashed towards the town.

"Help, help!", she screamed, tripping over as the purple guy shot out his arm, it elongating and grabbing her ankle, sending her crashing to the ground, "get away from me!".

"I think someone needs ta learn that no means no", smirked Kyle, landing in front of her from a tree, "you know, it's not nice picking on ladies"

George smirked.

"Maybe not, but I never really did like the rules", he said, 'get lost, you overgrown house cat, I have other things to deal with"

Aurora yelped, clawing at the ground as she tried to escape, as he pulled her close. Kyle growled, his hand grabbing Georges arm, claws digging in.

"Let the lady go"

George smirked, releasing her, his arm going back to normal size, his other arm flicking out to punch Kyle in the nose, causing the mutant to yelp, caught off guard.

"Don't worry", he smirked, "it can't make you any more ugly than you already are"

"Three words for you", said Alex, walking over, "Pot. Kettle. Black"

He smirked, a plasma blast charging in a hand.

"You really, really don't want to be hit with one of these"

"He's right", said Lizzie, walking over, growing to giant height in a matter of seconds, "a'h suggest you leave. Now"

George narrowed his eyes, looking around him, before looking at Aurora.

"This isn't over, Doll face", he growled, before running off.

"Well, that was easy", said Alex, discharging the blast, still having to wear the suit that helped him control his ability, but, hey, it was better than what happened before the suit.

Kyle offered a hand to Aurora, helping her up.

"You okay?", he asked, giving her a smile.

Aurora nodded, smiling back at the older mutant as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes, thank you all so very much", she said, "…I was afraid he'd get me"

"Why was he after you, hon?", asked Lizzie, changing back to normal form.

"I….", Aurora sighed, "I was in a witness protection programme. I..I saw his boss commit a crime, now they want payback. I didn't think they'd track me down"

"Well, you're safe here", smiled Lizzie, "you're welcome to stay here until your folks can pick you up"

"My parents are dead", said Aurora, "I grew up in a girls school. I..I have nowhere to go"

"Then you can stay here', said Kyle with a grin, "we have plenty of room"

"Oh…thank you", Aurora smiled, "I'm so grateful"

She offered him her hand.

"I'm Jeanie-Marie Beaubier, but call me Aurora".

Kyle smiled, taking her hand, shaking it.

"Kyle Gibney", he said, "my codenames Wildchild, but you can call me Kyle"

"Jailbait, Dude, jailbait", whispered Alex in his ear.

Kyle ignored Alex pointedly.

"Let me show you around, Aurora", he said, "you can pick out a place for you to stay"

"….Something tells me, our kitty-cat is getting a bit over his head", said Alex as the pair walked off.

Lizzie frowned.

"Just…leave it for now", she said, "they'll sort themselves out eventually…A'h hope"

**&&&&**

Over in Mutant Town, X-Factor were heading to the office for another day of work.

"I can't believe you drained all my booze away", said Jamie sulkily.

"It for your own good, Jamie", said Rahne pointedly, "you need tae beat this thing"

"You're worse than Bobby", muttered Jamie as he walked up the stairs.

"Awww, don' be so grumpy", smirked Remy, "It can't be dat bad"

"You can't quit smoking, Cajun", pointed out Jamie, "you can't talk"

"Ye told me ye quit!", snapped Rahne, giving Remy a glare, "ye said ye smoked your last one last Tuesday"

"If last Tuesday means last night in Cajun, then yeah, sure he did", smiled Jamie

"Someone's gonna get it", said Guido in sing-song.

"Thanks a lot, Jamie", snapped Remy.

"Misery loves company, sorry man", said Jamie, "if she's on both our cases, she's on mine less"

Rahne pokes Remy in the chest, about to start a lecture, before he phone went off.

"I'm gunnae take this", she said, "then ye and me are gunnae have a long talk about lung cancer"

"….Goodie", grimaced Remy as Rahne stalked off, taking her call, "if she goes on about dat commercial where de kid walks t'rough grandpa, I'm coming after you, Multiple" (2)

"Yeah yeah, you and Miss Motivator over there", said Jamie, opening the door to his office, pausing, "….um"

"What?", asked Guido, stepping up being and peering in side, blinking in surprise, "what the…"

The room was ransacked, papers strewn everywhere, things thrown off shelves. It was a mess.

"Great", said Jamie, "I bet they've stolen everything"

"Non", said Remy, stepping in after him, "dey were after somet'ing in particular. See, everyt'ings been thrown about a bit, but not'ings gone…except maybe what dey were looking for"

"And you said having a professional thief would be bad to the team", said Jamie, looking at Rahne as she entered, her face pale, "what is it?"

"Well, I think I know what they were lookin' for", said Guido, holding up a smashed dolls house.

"They took Shorty?", asked Remy, "who'd want him? I mean, sure, he's house trained, but he's not dat great"

"….That's nae the only problem we have", whispered Rahne, "…Sam called, it's Jay….he's been murdered"

**&&&&**

(1) – For those that don't read Newmutantscademyxwhatever, Jay's healing power fails on him. Seems he only had it long enough to make him survive his girlfriends suicide and stop him from doing the same. Life's a bitch.

(2) – From Friends. Monica mentions it, and the fact it's 'chilling'.

Another chapter done, and what a chapter. I feel an evil laugh coming on. Do review. Until next time…


	9. Grief

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "We're a new generation of parents. We had a lot of fun, so now you don't have to"

**&&&&**

My, my, I forgot a Sid Fact last chapter, my bad.

**Imara was originally going to be called Tisha (Meaning Strong-Willed, same as Imara, but in a different African dialect). **

**&&&&&**

Chapter 9 – Grief

**&&&&**

In New York morgue, Jamie, Rahne and Sam were watching quietly as Doc, the mutant coroner who was assigned by the city to deal with all mutant-related deaths, tried his best to explain exactly a twenty nine year old mutant was now dead on his table (1)

"They cut off his wings, obviously", he said, then nodded at his throat, "and they took out his vocal chords"

The scars were small, barely visible, but Doc could detect anything that was abnormal about a body, it was his power, after all.

"….They took away everything that made him a mutant", said Sam quietly, looking at his brother sadly

"Yeah", said Doc, then lifted Jay's bright red hair, "and then there's this"

An M was scarred into the skin over Jay's right eye.

"….M for mutant", said Jamie quietly (2)

"Any idea who did this", asked Sam, frowning at the scar.

"No", said Doc, "I've never seen anything like this. I've seen a lot of mutant hate crime, but nothing this severe"

"We'll find out who did this, Sam", said Jamie, narrowing his eyes, "this isn't going to happen again"

Outside the building, Remy was looking intently at a card he'd found in the debris of the office. He'd palmed it, not letting the rest of the team to see it. Now he was glad he had done so. He scowled at the S on the card. Great, that was all he needed, having Essex let him know he still had his number.

"Hey, what's that you got?", asked Guido.

Remy blinked, looking up.

"Umm….no'ting", he said, swiftly pocketing the card, "jus' sortin' out my decks. For luck, y'know?"

"We need all the luck we can get", said Guido, "I mean, Sam's brothers been killed by some psychopath, Shorty's been kidnapped. Man, it's a sucky day, and it's still morning"

"Tell me about it", said Remy, then sighed, heading off, "I'm gonna go take a looksie, see if I can pick any Shortpack tracks or something"

"Someone's optimistic", said Guido, watching him go.

"Heh, you wrong dere, mon ami", muttered Remy under his breath, "dead wrong"

**&&&&**

Over at the Institute, Toby was running his fingers over the dog tag he always wore around his neck. It said 'Don't Panic', in Braille, it was a gift from Imara on his twelfth birthday, it hadn't been off his neck since. He glance up out of his revere as he heard the familiar sound on the ladder moving against his window as Imara climbed in.

"Hey, Tob'", she grinned, patting Bingo absent-mindedly on the head as she jumped on his bed, then paused, "…..wait, you have a dog"

"And I'm supposed to be the blind one", he teased, "He's Bingo, some Murdock guy Cel's dad knows got him for me"

"Groovy", smirked Imara, then rubbed her hands together, "so, it's Saturday morning, you now have a guide dog, and we have next to no homework, what you say we steal a speedboat and make a bid for freedom?"

"Ahh, last time we did that, we were grounded for months", pointed out Toby, "but I'm all up for getting out of here"

"Great", said Imara, "'cause I really need to let off some steam"

"Uh oh", said Toby, "what's wrong? You have that weird sighy voice thing that you always have when something gets you down"

"I really don't think you want to know what's bothering me", said Imara pointedly.

"Oh, come on, Imara, there's nothing you can't talk to me about", said Toby.

"…I'm sure there's some things we can't talk about", said Imara.

"You're my best friend. I know everything about you", said Toby pointedly, "I know your favourite food is southern fried chicken. I know you sing Frank Sinatra songs in the shower. I know you cry every single time you watch Driving Miss Daisy"

"Not **every** time", she protested.

"I'm tryin' to drive you to the store", said Toby, putting on a Morgan Freeman accent

Imara gave a muffled sob, then bapped him on the chest.

"Jerk"

"Thanks", smirked Toby, then tilted his head to the side, "so, what's up?"

"Neh", said Imara with a shrug, "I think Axel's been keeping something from me"

"Maybe Axel needs to go for a swim in the high tide", muttered Toby under his breath.

"See? Told you, you didn't want to know", said Imara, "you don't have to be so protective, you know, Dad's got that covered. He just pulls something that looks dangerous and space-age at them and tell them it'll do something nasty to them"

"I still worry", sighed Toby, "and you don't need that guy, he's a jerk"

"Awww, he's not that bad", said Imara with a smile, "he's just misunderstood"

"Nothing can ever make me believe that", said Toby.

"Oh?", said Imara, then smirked, "not even a…. **TICKLE ATTACK!**"

With a laugh, she tackled him down, tickling him.

"Hey, no, quit it!", laughed Toby, trying to fend her off, "no fair, I can't see you coming!"

"Too bad", laughed Imara, "the Munroe Army gives no mercy! Say uncle!"

"Never!", laughed Toby, "hey, no, not the neck! The neck's really ticklish!"

"I know", said Imara, pinning him down as she tickled him, "Mbwahahahahaha!"

_I hate to interrupt anything_, cam Xavier's 'voice', _but Imara, your parents are in my office, we want to talk to you_

"Awww, crap", said Imara, sitting up, "I'll get you later, McCoy"

She ruffled his hair, before jumping off the bed, heading out of the door.

"…Yeah..I know you will", sighed Toby, then groaned, burying his head in his pillow, "I hate my life"

Meanwhile, Imara headed to Xavier's office, where Forge and Storm were waiting with the Professor, Logan was leaning on the wall, looking mildly annoyed, as always.

"Whatever I did, I didn't do it", she said.

"Ahh, Imara, there you are", said Xavier, "your parent's and I have been discussing the problems you've been having with your powers lately, and we thought it might be best if you had some extra help in gaining control..."

"Uh oh", said Imara, "I don't like the way this is going"

"Imara, you need to learn control", said Storm, "if you can not control your emotions, you emotions control you, and as a result, your powers control you"

"And that 'aint a good thing", said Logan

"**I'm trying**!", snapped Imara, the lights on the room flickering as her eyes glowed white, "What more do you **expect** from me!"

Storm sighed, looking at the ground, before looking at her daughter.

"We think it may be best if you move into the Institute", she said, "It's safer here…."

"Safer for who?", snapped Imara, "so, what, you're just dumping me now? Hey, we had a mutant kid, so lets leave her in the Institute, that way she won't be our problem anymore!"

"It's not **like** that, Imara", said Storm, thunderheads starting outside, "and don't take that tone with me, young lady"

"Oh, sorry", scowled Imara, "I forgot, you're the queen of everything! Everyone has to listen to you"

"Imara, stop acting like a child!", snapped Storm, the weather outside brewing into a tempest, while the mansions electrical systems went haywire.

"….Umm…aren't you going to stop this?", whispered Logan to Forge.

"Are you serious?", blinked Forge, "does it look like I have a death wish? When those two start at it, it's best to let them shout at each other and so the whole alpha-female display of powers until they argue each other out. That's what I do"

"I'm not acting like a child!", snapped Imara, "I just don't see why I have to leave my home to 'learn control'! Daddy never had to live here!"

"….Until I'm dragged into it", sighed Forge, "Imara, Honey, my powers are different, control is easier gained. Yours are quite a bit more powerful, we only want what's best for you…"

"Yeah, right", said Imara sulkily, crossing her arms, "gives you guys a spare room too, huh?"

"Imara, do you want to walk around causing stuff like this to happen all your life?", asked Forge calmly, gesturing at the flickering lights, "which, incidentally, is giving me a headache. The Institute can help you with that…but only if you let them"

Imara frowned, her eyes going back to their normal blue as the technology in the mansion resumed back to normal.

"….But I don't want to be away from you guys"

"You won't be", said Forge, "your mother works here, and I'm here most of the time doing maintenance work. It's not like you're alone. Besides, you'll be close to Toby"

Imara seemed to consider this, before smiling, giving Forge a hug.

"Okay, Daddy, if that's what you think is best", she said, kissing his cheek, then grinning, "I'm gonna go tell Toby!"

With that, she walked off, contented.

"…..What just then happened?", blinked Logan

"Imara is a 'daddies girl'", said Storm, then sighed, "I can scream at her until I'm hoarse, all he has to do is gently suggest the same thing and she agrees instantly"

"Don't worry, 'Ro", said Forge, "if it makes you feel any better, Mo only listens to you, so we're kinda even"

"Yeah…I hope she'll be okay". sighed Storm.

"She'll be fine", smirked Logan.

"Nathan Christopher Charles Summers", came Jean's screaming voice somewhere in the mansion, "what have I told you about trying to sell your baby sister on EBay!"

"…..Yeah, just fine", said Logan, clearing his throat.

**&&&&**

Elsewhere in the mansion, Pyro sighed boredly from where he was sitting on one of the infirmary beds, Hank and Josh looking him over.

"I told Wanda it was just a normal wog, but she was determined I had to come here to get it looked at", he said. (3)

"Wog?", asked Hank, then sighed, shaking his head, "you know, don't tell me, Ugh, such a slaughter of the English language"

"Aussies speak better English than Americans", said Pyro, "at least we didn't get rid of all the U's in words like Colo**u**r and Behavio**u**r"

"I suggest you be nice", smiled Hank, "I still haven't decided which way I'm going to take your temperature yet" (4)

"Being quiet", said Pyro.

"Good", said Hank, then sighed, "letsee. Fever, coughing, general flu like symptoms. It's the way it's affecting your powers that's worrying me"

"And I can't seem to heal it", said Josh, "it's like Mr. Wyngarde, I can only ease the symptoms"

"Monkey-Man's got it too?", asked Pyro, "aww, and I thought I was special"

"Have you been suffering any fatigue at all", asked Hank.

Pyro looked at him flatly for a full minute.

"I'm the father of twin seven year olds, and my latest book has a deadline of three months, and I haven't finished it yet, and I'm married to Wanda. What do you think?"

"He's got a point", smirked Rogue, walking in, giving Pyro a grin, "Hi, St.John"

"I'm not telling you", said Pyro, crossing his arms, "and it's mean taking advantage of a sick person"

"Awww, come on", said Rogue, "What happens to the vampire lord, Menagle? A'h mean, does he marry the human, Liza, or the voodoo priestess Hattie? Who!"

"I'm not telling you", repeated Pyro, "geez, Rogue, you get the first copy anyway, have a bit of patience"

"You know, a'h can just absorb it outta you", said Rogue.

"Then you'd have me in your head", pointed out Pyro

Rogue paused, considering.

"Never mind"

Pyro shook his head.

"Sometimes, you're like a creepy-ass mutant version of Annie Wilkes", he said, "you know that?" (5)

"I'm going to take a blood test", said Hank, then looked at Rogue, "stop harassing my patient, shoo!"

"…Did you just **shoo** me?", asked Rogue, then squeaked as Hank picked her up, depositing her outside the infirmary, "okay, fine, a'hll get you later"

**&&&&**

(1) – Doc is cannon. I assume from District X, which I never read. I'm just going by the Mutant Town thingie on UXN

(2) – Yes, those that know the comics, or the old series, it's **that **M.

(3) – Wog is Aussie for the flu, or a trivial illness.

(4) – A quote stolen from Scrubs. What a great threat.

(5) – Annie Wilkes is a character in Stephen King's Misery. A number one fan keeps hi favourite author hostage 'cause he killed off her favourite character. Kathy Bates plays her in the film version.

Woo, there's another chapter done! As I've said in other bits and piece, I have a lot of uni work, so updating is sparse. Oh well. Until next time…


	10. Truths

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "You're going to share your feelings with me, aren't you? In this small, unventilated room"

**&&&&**

Okay, technically, I should be revising up methods of catching and marking squirrels (don't ask) for my ecology test tomorrow. But I've worked pretty much solidly all week, I want to do something fun, dangit!

**Originally, Lorna was going to be killed by the Adversary in Gifts and Curses.**

**&&&&**

Chapter 10 – Truths

**&&&&&**

Down in the Morlock tunnels, Caliban was standing by one of the tents scattered around the main part of the alley.

"Come on, pleasssssse", he said, "it'ssss your job, anyway, Luccccid"

"Go away, Caliban", groaned Lucid from inside, "sleeping".

"Sssssomeone needssss to sssshow the new persssson around", said Caliban.

"Then you take her", said Luicd.

"I don't want to", replied Caliban, then yelped as two claws stuck out of the tent, "…you know, what? I can manage"

"That's better", snapped X23, before sighing, "and now I have to pee. Damnit"

"Uh oh, she's standing up, Cal", said Lucid, "I'd run…fast!"

Caliban narrowed his eyes, before the tent rustled, causing him to bolt off.

"Works every time", said X23, then sighed, "……I still need to pee"

Calbian muttered to himself as he stalked over to where Domino was waiting, leaning on a wall.

"Come on then, letssss get thissss over with"

"Awww, I thought the nice lizard-guy was going to show me around", said Domino.

"Well, the 'niccce lizard guy' isss being guarded by hisss possssessssive, pregnant wife, who knowsss how to kill someone in a million different waysss. Sssso he can't make it today"

Domino blinked, following him.

"Okey dokey then", she cleared her throat, "so, how long has X23 been down here?"

"Long enough", said Caliban.

"….You're not a big talker, are you?", she smirked.

"I like to keep to mysssself", said Caliban simply.

"Yeah, I noticed", said Domino, "You got that whole 'Phantom of the Opera vibe' going on"

Caliban rolled his eyes.

"So, you got a real name, Caliban, or is it one of those secret identity things?", she asked.

"Caliban **issss** my real name", said Caliban.

Domino arched a brow.

"….You're named after a monster in the Tempest?"

Caliban shrugged.

"My father had a bad sssenssse of humor" (1)

"You can say that again", she smirked, "I find it ironic that a mutant who's power is to find **other** mutants likes to be alone"

"Are you sssstill talking to me?".

Domino chuckled.

"You know what?", she said, "I think you really do want company, you just don't want to chance it, 'cause you don't want to get hurt again"

"I thought you were a merccccenary, not a pssssycccchologisssst", replied Caliban in deadpan, "when you've sssstopped analyssssing me, can we get thissss tour over and done with?"

"Okay", she said with a smirk, "lead the way, Blue-Eyes"

**&&&&**

Over in the mansion, Kay sighed, bored from his place in the common room. With Lucas and Lizzie leaving for Kentucky to be with the family after Jay's death, Kay had been dropped off with his grandfather, as his parents thought he'd be safer there. Yeah, safe, but incredibly dull.

"Why can't we go outside?", he complained, "the gardens more fun than the house"

"'Cause I'm grounded for trying to sell Rachel to HappyDude561", said Nate, then pouted, "man, I would have got eighty bucks for her, too"

Kay shook his head.

"Just 'cause your dad told you to do it, doesn't mean you have to", he said.

"He didn't", said Nate, "Mom did, and I **always** do what Mom tells me"

"Mommas boy", said Kay, before picking up a building brick, moving it form one side, "I'm not grounded, I could just go and play on Deadpool's Game Cube"

"He detonated it to explode if anyone touches it without punching in some code first", said Nate.

"Spoilsport", said Kay, knocking over a pile of bricks with a sigh, "man, this blows"

Nate looked in horror at his now messed up building bricks.

"No, that's all wrong!", he frowned, "they have to be sorted according to shape, size and colour"

Kay blinked at him.

"Dude, we're eight, we're supposed to be messy"

"We can be messy and organised at the same time", said Nate, "the game's more fun if played right"

"….You're such a freak", said Kay.

"Play nice, kids", said Pyro was he walked past, heading towards the kitchen.

"No", said Kay, "I don't want to"

Pyro ignored them, walking through into the kitchen, where Kurt, Doug and Piotr were sitting.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?", asked Kurt, looking up from his burger.

"I'm not hanging around there all day when I'm not that ill", said Pyro, "besides, after Beast looked at my blood, he muttered something about 'stars and garters', and walked off"

"The stars and garters thing is never good", said Doug, glancing up from his cup of coffee.

Pyro shrugged, sitting down next to Piotr, who was sleeping with his head on the table.

"What's up with you, Piotr?"

"Piotr is trying to sleep, Piotr is very tired", replied Piotr, not opening his eyes.

Pyro arched a brow, before blinking.

"Oh, it's that time of the month again", he said.

"Da", said Piotr, "Rogue's teaching a class, so I am grabbing what little sleep I can before she drags me off again"

"Ahh, the joys of ovulation", said Pyro.

"Oh, come on, I'm eating!", protested Kurt, "she's my sister!"

"Yeah, and she runs her baby-making regime like an army boot camp", commented Doug, "geez, it makes me glad that 'Lock's mating season is every twenty three years. I still have thirteen years left"

"Unlike Piotr here, who's jumped on every single month", chuckled Pyro.

"**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**", screamed Kurt, covering his ears with his hands.

"It's fun to mess with him", smiled Pyro.

Kurt dropped his hands, scowling.

"Not cool, or funny"

"So, why aren't you hanging around with Pocahontas?", asked Pyro.

"**Danielle** is staying vith her parents for a few days, then she is going to see Kitty in Chigaco"

"Awww, you miss her already", said Pyro, "there's love for you"

"Excuse me?", asked Kurt, arching a brow.

"Oh, come on", said Doug, "you can't tell me you're not crazy for her"

"I'm not in love vith Danielle", said Kurt, shaking his head, "vhere'd you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Okay, you visited her, while she was in a coma, every day for ten years", said Doug, "that constitutes as love"

"No it doesn't", said Kurt

"Show of hands", said Pyro as he, Piotr and Doug put their hands up.

"Oh, vhat do you know?", he said, "you're married, respectively, to a psychopath, a Goth, and an alien"

"Oh, ouch, that stung", said Pyro dryly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as he teleported out.

"Yeah, he's definitely got a thing for her", said Doug with a nod.

**&&&&**

Elsewhere in New York, Sidney sat looking out of the window of her home sadly. She'd learned about Jay a few hours ago, and it had hit her hard. Heck, the week before, they'd been trying to see how edible a cheesy-toasty was in a diner where there last gig had been held. It turned out it wasn't edible, at all, and both had stomach craps for the rest of the day. She smiled at the memory, then sighed. It wasn't fair. He'd just started on the career he loved, he had one heck of a future ahead of him….and now it was gone.

"Mommy?"

She glanced down at Tina, who looked at her mother worriedly. Sidney smiled, picking her up and sitting her on her knee.

"Hi, sweetie"

"What's wrong?", asked Tina, her tail flicking slightly as she cocked her head to the side, "why are you sad?"

Sidney sighed, ruffling her daughters dusty blonde hair.

"I'll tell you when you're older"

"I'm older than five", pouted Tina.

Sidney chuckled softly, hugging her.

"I know, I'll tell you after, okay?", she said, "go and play with your sister"

"Okey, Mommy", said Tina, sliding off Sidney's lap, heading off to pester Leo.

Sidney sighed sadly, watching her go, then smiled as Todd walked in, handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Here, thought it'd help", he said, sitting next to her.

Sidney smiled, curling up close to him.

"Thank you", she said, kissing his cheek, then sighed, "…it's kinda hard to believe you know?"

"Yeah, I know", frowned Todd, "Jay was a nice guy, he'd never hurt a fly. I don't know why anyone would want ta……ta do what they did"

"Someone who really hates mutants", Sidney frowned, "…..I have a really bad feeling it's my cousins work"

"Graydon?", Todd arched a brow, "but we 'aint seen him fer years, Sid"

"Exactly", said Sidney, "He's just crawled out of whatever rock he's been hiding under and started stirring trouble again"

"…You think he'll attack any more mutants?", asked Todd.

"I don't know", said Sidney quietly, "I hope not. He's cruel enough though…if he'd attack someone as harmless as Jay…"

She looked down into her coffee.

"…I'm gonna miss him"

"I know", said Todd, giving her a hug, "me too. Hey, at least he's with Julia now, huh?" (2)

"Yeah", Sidney gave a sad smile, "I guess you're right"

**&&&&**

Elsewhere in New York, Puck was looking at her homework. Yeah, it was her family tree, all right… but it couldn't hurt to ask, surely? She cleared her throat, heading into the living room, where Theo had just fallen asleep on the couch, much to Tabby's bliss.

"Mom?"

"Hey, Honey", smiled Tabby, then put a finger to her lips, "quietly, your brother's only just taking his nap"

Puck glanced over at the toddler, then smiled at her mother.

"Mom….can I ask you something?"

"Anything", grinned Tabby, "shoot"

"Well…I have this homework thing", started Puck, chewing her lip, "it's a family tree. And…well..I was kinda wondering about my father.."

"Your Dad'll be home form work in an hour", said Tabby, "ask him yourself"

"No, Mom", said Puck, "my birth father"

Tabby blinked, before clearing her throat.

"Oh…..him", she sighed, heading to the kitchen, gesturing her daughter to follow her, as not to wake up Theo.

Puck sighed, following her mother, sitting at the table quietly. Tabby sat down next to her, sighing.

"I guess you'd have wanted to know more about him eventually", she said, "I don't know much, though, Honey, I really don't. We weren't together for long. Not to upset you, but he's an ass"

"I know he left you, Mom", said Puck, "and I know he..he didn't want me…"

Tabby gave her hand a squeeze.

"I did", she said, "me and your Dad. We both wanted you"

Puck smiled softly.

"I know", she said, "but…I don't know anything about..him"

Tabby sighed, leaning back slightly in her chair.

"His name was John Lopez", she said, "he also went by Washout. He controlled and created water. Me and him dated in college, but only for a really short time. His true colours soon showed, and I got out of there"

She smiled.

"Then I found out I was pregnant with you….and after I talked to him about it, that was the last I saw of him", she said, tactfully leaving out the mans attempted rape of her, "he didn't leave any contact details, Hon. Nothing".

"So all I have is his name, his powers, and the fact he's a jerk?", asked Puck.

"Afraid so", sighed Tabby, "but he doesn't matter, Puck. Your father and I love you. It was your father that helped me raise you…he's more of a Dad than Lopez ever could have been"

"I know", smiled Puck, "and I do love him"

She hugged Tabby.

"Thanks, Mom", she said, then considered, "I think my family tree looks pretty good as it is"

"You better believe it", chuckled Tabby, nuzzling her, "go on, get it finished before your Dad gets home, he'll want to see it"

"M'kay", she said, getting up and heading off to her room.

Tabby watched her go with a small smile of pride. That kid had turned out a good one.

**&&&&**

(1) – A canon fact. Caliban really is called Caliban. His father was an ass.

(2) – As I've only mentioned her very little, Julia is the girl Jay loved in Kentucky, who killed herself when she thought Jay had died. Think Romeo and Juliet.

Wahoo, all done in one day, too. Yeah, it's late, but it's gonna be like that for a while, I'm afraid, Stupid Uni work. Do review, until next time…


	11. A deal with the devil

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I'm sure you'll eventually find a roommate who's a clean non-smoking vegetarian that rinses the shower thoroughly after each usage"

**&&&&**

**The first scene in 'I Turn to You' was the same introduction Sidney had in her first post in the RPG. I was very lazy.**

**&&&&**

Chapter 11 – A deal with the devil

**&&&&**

"This is an insult! **AN INSULT**!"

Forge narrowed his eyes, shaking the box he was carrying.

"Shut up!", he snapped, "you like Imara, you can stay with her"

"I'm a Toaster", replied the voice in the box, "I toast, therefore I am. I do not belong in a bedroom, I belong in a kitchen. My kitchen!"

"Well, now you belong in a bedroom", said Forge, heading into where Imara was now staying in the Institute.

"……Ororo's getting one of those fancy toaster ovens, isn't she?".

Forge groaned as he entered the room….and right into a scowling Imara.

"This is **not** funny", she growled.

Forge put the box down and arched a brow.

"What now?"

"I can't room with **her**", said Imara, shooting a glare in Sooraya's direction, "we don't get on"

"It was your mother's idea", said Forge, "umm..personal growth and….stuff. She explained her reasons…they're pretty good"

"I don't **want** to room with her", said Imara stubbornly.

"Yeah, you heard her, Jerkoff!", piped up the Toaster.

"You can't room with Toby", said Forge.

"Why not?", said Imara, "I slept over all the time when we were kids!"

"Yeah, but that was before you guys turned into teenagers…with the raging hormones and..that"

Forge cleared his throat.

"Look, I know you don't like it, but just give it a try", he smiled, "you can be like the odd couple"

Imara scowled at her father, then shot one at Sooraya, before stalking out.

"….I do not think this will be easy", sighed Sooraya sadly.

Imara continued to scowl until she reached the foyer, where Celeste grabbed her, yanking her to the common room.

"IneedyoutoplaythepianosoIcanrehearse"

Imara blinked.

"In English?"

"She wants you to play the piano so she can get her audition pieces sorted out for when she gets accepted into LaGuardia Arts", said Skylar.

"**If** I get accepted", said Celeste.

"Sure you will", smiled Toby, then blinked, "you sound pissed, 'Mara"

"Mom made me room with Dust", she growled, "I mean, how wrong is that? Sooraya puts back the women's movement by decades"

"It's kinda her traditions…", started Toby.

"If we all followed tradition, I'd be wearing a corset and be married off to someone twice my age", said Imara.

"As much fun as Angry Imara is at the moment", said Celeste, "**HELP!**"

Imara sighed, tickling a few keys on the piano.

"So, what are you going to wow them with, future Tony award winner?"

"I was thinking of maybe something like On My Own, Tell Me it's Not True, perhaps Angel of Music, 'cause..duh ", thought Celeste, then grinned, "oooh and As Long as He Needs Me, so I can show off my Nancy voice" (1)

"_Oh no, don't_", said Deadpool, walking past, "_think of the children!_"

"Leave her alone, Wilson", said Skylar.

"_Or what? You'll bleed on me with your toxic blood?_", asked Wade, "_oooooh scary. Celeste, get your boyfriend off me!_"

"Ignore him, Skylar", said Celeste, "he's just jealous"

"_Jealous of what?_", snorted Deadpool, "_I can bleed too. Want me to show you?_"

"Oh, go get a date and leave us alone", said Imara.

"_I have a semi-girlfriend already_", said Deadpool

Toby arched a brow.

"A semi girlfriend?"

"_It's a 'we see each other when we see each other' thing_", shrugged Deadpool

"What's her name then?", asked Imara.

"Well…", Deadpool shuffled his feet, "she doesn't **really** have a name…"

"She sounds made up", said Imara, as she testing out some keys.

"Says the daughter of a guy called 'Forge'".

Imara paused

"…..I'll give you that one"

**&&&**

Back in the mansion, Hank had called a faculty meeting in the Infirmary.

"So, you found out what's wrong with me, Doc?", asked Pyro.

"…..Um…yes", Hank sighed, "It's not good"

"Thanks for letting me down easy", said Pyro dryly.

"Henry?", asked Xavier.

"This virus shares the same basic coding as Power 8 did", said Hank, looking at Xavier pointedly, "it seems Spear didn't stop production, after all"

"…Power 8?", asked Josh, "that stuff that's poisonous to us?"

"So, what, exactly, is it doing?", asked Magneto.

Hank sighed, clicking on a hologram of a slowly decaying double helix.

"This…virus, it latches onto the X gene that mutants posses", he said, "it causes mutant abilities to increase rapidly, eating through the victims.."

"Standing right here, tactless", said Pyro, "calling me a 'victim' is making me feel really uneasy"

"Oh…sorry", Hank cleared his throat, "eating through the mutants DNA, until their powers flare up and they…umm…die"

"Pardon?", said Pyro, "Did you just say I was going to die? 'Cause that's what it sounded like"

"…I'm not quite sure yet", admitted Hank, "hopefully, not. Assuming I can find a cure"

"You're saying this was created using Power 8, and it affects only mutants", said Scott, "does this mean someone created this on purpose? Like some for of germ warfare?"

"It looks that may, yes", said Hank, then sighed, "if this gets out of hand, we're talking a death toll equal to the bubonic plague. Our species will be on the verge of extinction" (2)

"I hate to say I told you so, Charles", said Magneto.

"Not now, Erik", sighed Xavier, then looked at Hank, "get any infected mutants we know of here…I will try and arrange some sort of quarantine. Perhaps Muir Island…"

"…..I'll just sit here quietly, should I?", asked Pyro dryly as Xavier wheeled off, followed by the others.

"Don't worry, St.John", smiled Jean, "it can't be that bad"

"…Did you tune out to Pappa Smurf's little speech back there?", asked Pyro.

Jean cleared her throat.

"I'm sure they'll think of something", she said, "we always do"

**&&&&**

Elsewhere, in Sinisters base, Shortpack groggily opened his eyes.

"Oww, anyone get the number of that hummer?".

He winced, rubbing his head as he looked around the vivarium that he'd been put into.

"Great, this again", he muttered.(3)

"Bring back memories, Shorty?".

Shortpack turned to see a long-haired blonde walks towards him, a smirk on her face.

"Prudence?", he blinked, "…..how?"

"Oh, Mr. Sinister was ever so helpful in getting me my own body again", she replied, "in return for working for him, he did some genetic splicing and, bingo, one body, ready to inhabit. I have to admit, it's nice not having another physce to contend with"

She narrowed her eyes.

"What is even nicer, however, is the thought of finally getting rid of you", she growled.

"Not yet, Prudence", said Sinister, walking over.

"But I got my favourite carving knife and everything…", sighed Prudence, then scowled at Shortpack, "You know, I'm going to enjoy this time to concoct a really, really slow and painful way for you to die, Shortpack"

"I'm sorry", said Shortpack dryly, "you have an awfully quiet voice, I didn't quite catch that"(4)

"Do **not** mock me, little man", she snarled.

"Prudence, down", said Sinister, then smirked as an alarm went off, "good. Now I'm going to deal with this. Prudence, behave while I'm gone"

"Fine", said Prudence, crossing her arms, "but it doesn't mean I have to be nice"

Sinister shook his head, stepping out of the room and heading to one of the many exits, smirking at a figure leaning on a tree outside.

"You found me, I'm impressed, Gambit"

Remy narrowed his eyes, walking forwards.

"I'm good, you know dat", he said "What's all dis about, Sinister?"

"Power, my dear boy, as always", smirked Sinister.

"Why am I not surprised", Remy sighed, "Where's Shortpack?"

"You'll get you little friend back, as soon as you get me what I want", said Sinister, "a trade, if you will"

"What do you want?", asked Remy, narrowing his eyes.

"A few years ago, you stole something for Charles Xavier from Oscorp", said Sinister, "I want you to steal it back for me"

Remy frowned.

"Dat cube t'ing?", he asked, "what do you want that for?"

"Never you mind", growled Sinister, "you're in no position to ask questions"

He smirked.

"If you want to see Shortpack in one piece, and still breathing, I suggest you do what I ask"

"How do I know I can trust you?", asked Remy, "you're not exactly de model of honesty"

"Well, look at it this way", said Sinister, "you either believe me, and have a chance of saving that little mutants life, or you don't, and you walk away and he **will **die"

**&&&&&**

(1) – From Les Mis, Blood Brothers, Phantom of the Opera and Oliver, respectively. Some of my favourite musical tunes.

(2) – Yeah, it's Legacy, well, Sid Chron U Legacy, anyway. Not really all mine, the virus is canon, I've just altered bits of it.

(3) – Shortpack got captured in the Mystique series and was stuffed in a vivarium.

(4) – From Mystique. Is a bit complicated to explain. The Quiet Man was the alias Prudence used while in Steinbeck's body.

Yeah…I'm going to hide for a little bit. Do review. Until next time…


	12. Liberation

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "The kids who are bitten by radioactive insects, or fall in a vat of toxic waste, get their powers as soon as the very next day. Or... they die..."

**&&&**

**More…unusual names that were considered for Toby were Mercutio, Oberon and Banquo**

**&&&&&**

Chapter 12 – Liberation

**&&&&**

One week later, and all the infected mutants had been moved into the Institutes infirmary. Xavier was waiting for a visit from Moira in few days, when they could consider is Muir Island could be used as a quarantine. Still, it was scary for most mutants. The thought there was something out there that could very well kill them was more than enough to put some dread into their hearts. Of course, not all the infect mutants were down and out, Pyro had decided resolutely he was not going to die, and if Death came for him, he'd smack it with a baseball bat until it went away.

For those unaffected, life went on as normal as it could. The kids still went to school, Imara hadn't yet killed Sooraya in her sleep, as she had been promising for a few days, and JP was still blissfully unaware his sister was only a small distance from him in Dark Hollow. In his own room, Toby was 'reading' some M.R.James, as instructed to do so by Rogue. (1)

"Well….it's weird", he admitted, arching a brow, "but at least it's not Shakespeare"

Bingo whined in answer, nuzzling his master.

...And then something weird happened. When Toby opened his eyes again..he wasn't greeted with the familiar blackness. He was shocked to discover...he could see. His bedroom around him...it all became clear, colours taking on a pastel hue. Not only that...but he could smell much better than before. A thousands scents hit his nose at once, his hearing too, increased.. something wasn't right here. He turned his head, then blinked, seeing a figure sitting on his bed, in a trace-like state.

"Hey, who are you!", he called out, but was surprised to instead hear barking.

He backed away from his bed in shock...this was some weird, weird dream. Damn that author and his weirdness!. Suddenly, he heard the distinct sound of Cerebro going off deep down in the mansion..he could never hear it from his room before.. He whimpered, the sound beginning to hurt. He moved to put his hands over his ears...only to find he had no hands. He looked down to see paws..dog paws.

_Okay, Toby, don't panic_, he told himself, _you're a rational guy, no sense in freaking out. **OHMYGOD!** No, that's panicking…calm. Deep breaths._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. Yup, he could still see. Right, so, he was obviously a dog, that much was clear. Cerebro had gone off...so that meant a new mutant was on the scene. He sat down with a thud...it made a little more sense. The mutant could be him..his father was a mutant, so it was in his genetic code. But...that didn't explain the weirdo on his bed. Toby padded closer to his bed, the figure having not moved and put his front paws up on the bed, taking a good look at this impostor. He was sitting exactly where Toby had been, in the same position and everything. Heh, he even had a cane and...oh.

Having never seen himself before, it had taken a while for it so sink in that the weirdo on the bed was him. Hey, he had blue hair! He thought Imara was making it up. Okay, so he was sitting on his bed, so he couldn't have turned **INTO** a dog. But...Bingo was nowhere to be seen. And then it dawned on him...he was **IN** Bingo

_Okay, that's seriously messed up_

He winced as he suddenly felt a force pushing him, there was a sudden feeling of nothing before he took in a breath. He opened his eyes, once more faced with blackness. He took a deep breath, running his hands over his face, yeah, he was himself again. Bingo gave a whimper and nuzzled him again, licking his face. Weird..very very weird. Or like Imara would say, it was 'Far Out'. He turned his head as he heard his door open.

"Toby, are you alright?", came the familiar voice of his father, full of concern, "but Cerebro ju..."

"I'm good, Dad", replied Toby, "...I'm **more** than good".

**&&&&&**

Elsewhere in Dark Hollow, Lucas was frowning from where he sat at the table in the home he shared with Lizzie and Kay. He was having another headache, a big one this time.

"Lucas, I wish you'd tell me you're havin' one of those headaches", said Lizzie, looking at him pointedly, "A'h can tell you're havin' one, you know"

"I'm fine", said Lucas, "don't worry"

"Too late", said Lizzie crossing her arms.

Lucas rolled his eyes, before steepling his fingers together.

"Lizzie I keep telling ye..", He trailed off, looking at his hands before yelping, pulling them apart, "**Arrgh!** I'm doing tae creepy hand thing again!"

Lizzie chuckled softly.

"You can't stop bein' an Xavier anymore than a'h can stop bein' a Guthrie", she teased.

Lucas was about to make a comeback, before he felt a searing pain in his mind. He cried out in pain, falling onto the floor, clutching his head. Lizzie was by his side in seconds.

"Lucas?", she asked, then frowned, "Lucas, what's wrong?"

Lucas couldn't manage a reply, his body shuddering, before his entire form changed. His long, shaggy hair becoming shorter and tidier, his gothic-type clothes being replaced with neat shirt and pants. Lizzie blinked, stepping away.

"…Lucas?"

He groaned, sitting up, blinking at her for a moment.

"Umm….no", he said, all trace of a Scottish accent gone, replaced with an American one.

Lizzie blinked. This guy had the same facial shape as Lucas, but that's where the similarities stopped. She growled, gaining height, her head hitting the ceiling.

"Who are ye? And where the hell is Lucas?"

The other guy squeaked, back-pedalling away, raising his arms.

"I'm David!", he said, "and I don't know where Lucas is!"

Lizzie blinked.

"…You're David?", she asked, "the..the other personality?"

"…Well, actually, I'm the main personality…", started David, then blinked up at her, "…but I'm not going to quibble about that when you're in a position to kill me"

Lizzie powered down, still frowning.

"….Why are you back?", she asked, "…Lucas has been out for years. Why come out now?"

"…Umm, besides the fact it's my body?", asked David, "you have any idea what it's like to be trapped by your own physce? It's not fun"

"……So… you're sayin' Lucas 'aint comin' back?", she asked quietly.

"Hey, I've spent years trapped", said David, "I want to have some freedom for once! Heck, I haven't even met my own father properly"

Lizzie scowled, stalking out.

"And here's me thinkin' you were supposed to be the nice one", she said.

David blinked…okay. He followed her.

"I am!", he protested, "look, I'm sorry but technically, Lucas wasn't even real.."

Lizzie bit her lip, closing her eyes as they began to well up.

"He was real to me", she whispered, "a'h loved him….and you took him away"

"I took back **my** body", said David, "was it fair to expect me to just sit in the back of my own mind while someone else took over?"

"Lucas and I have a **child**, David", hissed Lizzie, "you think it's fair taking Kay's father away from him?"

"I'm his father, too", said David.

"Only genetically", said Lizzie, "otherwise, you and Lucas… you're poles apart"

She frowned, standing up.

"Just leave me alone, David", she said, "you murdered the only man a'h ever loved. And murdered is the right word. You have no business even **talkin'** to me"

With that, she walked off. David frowned, watching her go.

"Lucas wasn't the only one of us that loved you", he said quietly.

**&&&&&**

Meanwhile, in Toby's room, it's occupier was trying to explain to his best friend his new found ability.

"You can do **WHAT** now?"

"I can posses animal minds", said Toby, "let me tell you: Freaky"

"Far Out", breathed Imara

"I knew you'd say that", smirked Toby.

"So..wow, how'd that happen?", said Imara, "I want **all** the details!".

"Well, I was reading and then, suddenly, I was inside Bingo's mind!", said Toby, "in his body!. Imara, I could **see**! For the first time in my entire life, I saw myself!".

"Wow", said Imara

"You already said wow".

"Far Out!"

"You said that too".

"So...what did you think?", chuckled Imara

"I have blue hair", replied Toby.

"I **told** you that!", said Imara, rolling her eyes, "wow, I bet it's cool, what's it like, looking through a dogs eyes?"

"Better than what I have when I'm in my own body", said Toby, "then again..anything beats nothing".

"Sorry", said Imara gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't mean to.."

"I know", replied Toby, "don't worry about it, 'Mara".

"So...can you control people?".

Toby shook his head.

"Nope..not yet anyway, I tried, it didn't work", he said, "but being in an animal is amazing! The sense of smell and hearing it's all amplified!".

"Kinda like Logan, huh?"

"Yeah...without the healing factor", said Toby, "but I have to be carefull, 'cause once I'm in an animal mind, my own body goes into a kinda trace...I'm completely helpless".

"Then you'll have to have me around to watch out for you", said Imara pointedly, "still, it's a pretty cool power. More interesting than Technopathy, anyway" (2)

"I don't know", said Toby, "you have plenty of technology at your disposal…not that many animals about…none that can do much damage, anyway"

"Call it even?", chuckled Imara, then flicked a hand at the stereo, "sorry, Tob. I know you have that weird Rock and Roll fetish, but if I have to listen to anymore of the Drifters, my head will implode"

The stereo obliged, switching to the radio.

"Aww, come on, it's Rock and Roll isn't **that** bad", said Toby, "it's the starting stone for most music styles. Where would we be if Elvis Presley never appeared?"

"…..Elvis is dead, you know", teased Imara.

Toby looked at her flatly.

"You watch what you say about the King in my presence", he said, "besides, there are some great tunes"

"Such as?", asked Imara, arching a brow.

Toby cleared his throat.

"You Don't Know, One Fine Day, Halfway to Paradise" (3)

"Right then", Imara chuckled, "I'll take your word for it Tob'".

"Yeah, but….", Toby sighed, "okay"

"So, thought about a codename yet?", asked Imara.

"I was thinking..Torndike" (4)

"……Your naming yourself after a scientist?", she blinked, "…why would you….you know what, I just realised who I was talking to"

"Well, Beast was already taken", said Toby with a fanged grin.

Imara rolled her eyes.

"….That's really going to take some getting used to"

**&&&&**

Elsewhere, Wanda was working in the store she owned, the home she and her family lived in above it. She had been getting a good start to the day, setting out candles and few witchcraft books…until Pietro came around, that was. Her twin was following her, moaning ceaselessly, hopping over his niece and nephew when they got in the way.

"And then she stores all these nuts in one of the cupboards!", he complained, "I had nuts rain down on me!"

Wanda rolled her eyes, putting down a crystal ball.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Freddy and Eileen won't listen, Toad doesn't care and Lance is in Chicago"

He paused.

"I did try to talk to Dad, but he said 'Doreen who', and I gave up"

Wanda sighed, removing Kirby from the vicinity of a pile of ornaments.

"Pie, she's not that bad", she said, "she doesn't bother the rest of us"

"She bother me! I feel she should be saying", Pietro put on a high pitched voice, "'This one time, at band camp'". (5)

"….You think she's a over-powering sex goddess in disguise?", asked Wanda, arching a brow.

"**No!**", snapped Pietro, "..okay, that was a bad example"

"If she bothers you that much, move out", said Wanda

"No!", said Pietro, "I live there too! Just 'cause you and St.John jumped ship doesn't mean** I** have to!"

Wanda sighed looking down at the mention of her husband. Pietro winced.

"…Sorry, Wand", he said, then sighed, "you're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Lets see, the man I love has a currently incurable and fatal disease", said Wanda, "…you think"

Pietro offered her a smile.

"I personally think he isn't of the right sanity to let it kill him", he said, "he's like a cockroach, I bet he'll be fine"

Wanda sighed, putting a pile of books into a bookshelf.

"….I hope you're right, Pietro", she said quietly, "I really do"

**&&&&**

(1) – M. R. James is a classic novelist, writing lots of spooky and weird ghost stories.

(2) – All hail Sky High, for giving me a name for what it is Forge and Imara do. Technopathy. Rolls off the tongue nice, don't it?

(3) – By Helen Shapiro, The Chiffons, and Billy Fury, respectively. Toby is actually dropping a big hint, as all these songs involve someone trying to tell the person they love how they feel. Of course, Imara is clueless as always.

(4) – Thorndike, Toby's codename, is taken after Edward Thorndike, the scientist who formulated 'the law of effect', one of the most important factors of the learning process, and paved the way for B.F. Skinner. See? I **do** learn stuff at uni…sometimes.

(5) – American Pie, anyone? Instruments are fun.

And another chapter is done, woot! Do review. Until next time…


	13. La morte

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Dude, don't fear the Reaper"

**&&&**

For those that don't know yet, I've set up a website for the Chronicles, giving character bios and the like, the link is in my author profile. It's not done yet, nowhere near it, but it IS up. That was my shameless plug for the day. Thank you. Come again.

**&&&&**

**Toby's guide dog, Bingo, was originally a she. I forgot when introducing the dog of this fact, and by the time I looked up old notes, it was too late. So she became a he**

**&&&**

Chapter 13 – La morte

**&&&&**

"Oh, come on, Henry, be reasonable"

Hank growled. He didn't want to be reasonable. He was rather annoyed about the fact a news truck had stopped in front of the gate, Trish Trilby had climbed the gate, and now was standing at the door, with a perfectly innocent smile on her face.

"Go away", said Hank, narrowing his eyes, "Charles has a problem with journalists"

"I'm not working", said Trish, "I thought I'd pop in to see how Timmy is doing"

"You didn't come here to see **Toby**, you came to find a story"

"You can't keep me from my son, Henry", said Trish.

"**YOUR** son?", growled Hank, "I don't think you can call him that after you abandoned him when he was a baby"

"I came to make amends?", tried Trish.

Hank regarded her calmly.

"I'm closing the door now"

"You do and I'll get a court order for custody", said Trish, "Who will the judge favour, you think? His human mother in a penthouse, or his mutant father in a house that might as well be a death trap?"

Hank growled.

"You sadistic…"

"Now, now, let's be nice", smiled Trish, "we don't want bad publicity for the Institute, now, do we?"

Hank narrowed his eyes, before frowning, stepping aside to let her enter.

"One hour, then Logan'll be back and I'll sic him on you"

"Thank you", she smiled, walking inside.

"Drop dead", said Hank, equally cheerfully.

In the common room, Toby was talking with Celeste and Brian after their last training session, as well as going over the finer points of his powers…again.

"This means you can finally see us", said Celeste, then added with a smirk, "or more importantly, see Imara"

Toby blushed slightly, shaking his head.

"Nah", he said, "the rest of you, sure but Imara..."

He sighed.

"I think I'd have to physce myself up a lot before I saw her"

Brian chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"The stuff you put yourself through for love", he said, then looked at the door, "hey, since when did the mansion let reporters in?"

"We don't", muttered Hank, from where he followed Trish in, "Unfortunately, it seems we can still be blackmailed"

"….I think I'm going to book", said Celeste, moving to the door.

"Yeah…err….ditto", said Brian, following quickly after her.

"….Dad?", blinked Toby, "..what's going on?"

"You haven't met your mother, yet", said Hank, "the wicked witch of the West"

Trish ignored Hank pointedly smiling at Toby.

"Hello, Toby", she said, "I was wondering if you'd like to get a burger, maybe? We can get to know each other better"

"No, thank you, Miss Trilby", said Toby, frowning.

"You can call me Mom, you know", smiled Trish.

"I'd rather not", replied Toby coolly.

"Oh", Trish cleared her throat, "um. So…"

"I'm going to my room", said Toby, standing up, walking past her, "goodbye, Miss Trilby"

Trish blinked, watching him head upstairs.

"….That didn't go very well"

"Can you blame him?", asked Hank, "you've had nothing to do with him since you abandoned him, not even so much as a birthday card. You can't expect to walk into his life right now just because it's convenient to you"

He crossed his arms.

"I know you're here to snoop about the Mutant Virus", he said, "but anything you people already know will probably be the same we know. You're going to get no information here"

"Actually, we're terming it the Legacy Virus", said Trish, "It has this neat little kick to it, doesn't …"

Trish trailed off, realising she was being scowled at.

"Oh, fine", she snapped, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving! Seesh, I know when I'm not wanted"

"No, you don't, you're a reporter", said Hank, opening the door, "now, if you don't mind, I'm going to check on Toby"

"I guess a coffee's out of the question then?", asked Trish, then blinked as the door slammed, "…apparently not"

**&&&&**

Over in the Tolensky home, things had taken a turn for the worse. Leola had contracted the Virus, and had been bed-bound until she could be taken to the Mansion. Todd sighed, putting down the phone, the infected mutant were being moved to quarantine soon…she could be moved then. He started towards his eldest daughter's room, pausing outside Tina's, peering in. The younger sister was sitting on her bed, her pet frog, Ambrose in her lap. (1)

"Tina?", said Todd, walking in, "you okay, Sweetie?"

Tina frowned, petting the frog on her knee.

"Is Leo gonna be okay?", she asked, "Momma says she's real sick"

"She is", said Todd quietly, then gave Tina a small smile, "but don' worry none. The big brains are tryin' ta think up a cure"

"So she'll get better?", asked Tina hopefully.

Todd sighed.

"….I hope so, Honey", he said, giving her a hug, "I've gotta talk to ya Ma, but you want to play snap later?"

Tina nodded, still frowning as she hugged her frog.

"Can Ambrose play too?"

Todd chuckled, patting the frog on the head.

"Yeah, Ambrose can play too"

With that, he headed out of her room, going into the one next door, where Tina was sleeping fitfully on her bed. Sidney was sat at her bedside, her hand stroking through her daughters hair..so much like her own.

"…I'm scared for her, Todd", she whispered, not looking up, "she's so young"

Todd walked over.

"Yeah..an' she's not the only young kid that's got it", he said, "Tanya Guthrie an' Storm's youngest came down with it, too"

Sidney frowned, flicking her ears back.

"It's not fair"

"I know", said Todd, wrapping his arms around her, "Sid….they'll find a cure. I know they will"

"Yeah…", Sidney let out a shuddery breath, "but will they find one in time?"

She glanced up at him.

"I had to watch my Mom die, as Cancer ate away at her", she said, "I don't want to have to watch my daughter die, too"

"And you think I do?", asked Todd, hugging her close, "they'll get a cure in time, have some faith"

Sidney shrugged.

"…I don't have a whole lot of faith left anymore, Todd"

"Then I gotta have enough fer both of us, then", said Todd kissing her forehead.

**&&&&**

Down in the Morlock tunnels, Domino had been watching X23 with some amusement. The clone had gone from trying to make a new hole in a wall with her claws, to fluffing up blankets in a matter of seconds. Wisely, Lucid was keeping a two foot distance at all times…with only three weeks left, X23's mood swings were far more erratic, and Lucid knew only too well that it wasn't good to be near when she took a bad mood. Adamatium was not fun to be skewered or hit with.

"I'll be glad when thisss iss all over", muttered Caliban, "of coursssse, then we have the sssscreaming baby"

"Not a big lover of family life, are you, Cal?", smirked Domino.

"No", said Caliban with a frown, "not at all"

"See, me, I don't remember most of my family", said Domino.

"Good for you", said Caliban dryly, great, she was going to start talking to him again.

"I mean, I know I had some", she said, "but I just can't remember. I know that it had something to do with Italy…I think"

Caliban rolled his eyes.

"I really don't care"

"See, I think you do", said Domino, "you just pretend you don't to get people to leave you alone"

"I like alone", said Caliban, "alone is ssssafe. I've already told you thisss, and yet, you sssstil inssssisssst on following me and talking to me"

"I like you", said Domino, "you're easy to talk to, and you don't lie to save people's feelings"

"That'sss called being anti-ssssocccial", said Caliban pointedly.

"You remind me of Milo", smiled Domino, "he used to be sarcastic"

"I'm not being sssarcassstic", said Caliban, "I'm telling the truth"

"Don't you want to know who Milo was?", asked Domino, then arched a brow, "that was me dropping you a hint, there"

"….A little ginger kitten?", tried Caliban (2)

"No!", chuckled Domino, ""Milo was my husband, he was a pregoc. This dude called Donald Pierce captured him, tried to siphon off his powers"

She frowned.

"I stopped him in time…but Milo didn't survive", she said, her eyes cast downwards, "the one time my powers failed me"

She sighed, hugging her arms around herself.

"I miss him"

Caliban looked at her, then sighed defeatedly.

"Follow me", he said simply, getting up and heading down one of the tunnels.

Domino blinked, before getting up, following after him.

**&&&&**

Meanwhile, amongst the many in the Infirmary, Illyana was sleeping uneasily. She'd been flown in to America from Russia in a desperate hope that the Virus hadn't taken too deep a hold on her. But it had. The seventeen year old shivered violently, her face covered in sores, her throat and chest sore and exhausted form coughing. She was giving up her fight. Those who could heal, or had healing factors, they were assigned to watches, keeping an eye on the sick..even if there was nothing they could do. Deadpool, who was currently on duty, sighed…at least her brother wasn't here to see it, he was somewhere upstairs. Illyana whimpered softly, before the steady movement of her chest stopped.

Deadpool frowned, getting up to go give in the news, before pausing…someone else was in the room with him..someone who wasn't there a few seconds before. He turned, narrowing his eyes. A figure was standing where there was no one a few moments before, a dark purple robe covering her female frame, a scythe held in a skeletal hand. Deadpool gave her a small a smile.

"_Wondered when you'd turn up_", he said.

Death pulled back her hood, her skull-head giving a smile.(3)

**Hello Wade**

"_How goes it?", _he asked, "_your ex decided to let me be allowed to die yet? Or am I still in suspended animation? Mmm suspended. Cliffy sounding"_

She pulled an hourglass out, the sand frozen in mid-flow.

**Same as always, lover**, Death replied, **You should know by now, I never come for you **(4)

Deadpool looked over at Illyana.

"_She's only the first, isn't she?_", "_Why do the good die young?_"

**Well, usually because I get confused**, admitted Death (5)

"_You have a bad sense of humour, Honeybun_", said Deadpool dryly

Death didn't reply as she walked over to Illyana, her skeletal feet making no sound. She reached out and touched the teens forehead. A small thread of light appeared then blinked out of existence.

**I can't be here for every one**, explained Death, **But just…keep up your Guard, Wade. The troubles of the House of X are far from over**

"_Figured_", muttered Deadpool, "_if this place has got anything, it's got troubles. By the bucket load. We should put it on sale. Troubles, two dollars a piece!_"

Death sighed, walking over to him, giving him a kiss.

**There will be great troubles. But one day, they WILL end, believe that, Love**

"_I thought only the Fates did the prophesies?_", said Deadpool, "_I mean, that isn't Death's territory. I'd hate for you to lose your job, or be put on sabbatical or something. Hey, would that mean no one would die for a while? Do you have a temp?_"

**I'm going now, Wade**

"_Awww, come on! We never talk anymore_", he said, "_if you weren't bound to the Underworld, I'd suggest we see a relationship counsellor_"

**Goodbye, Wade**

With that, she vanished out of the Infirmary. Deadpool sighed, before heading out of the Infirmary to break the bad news.

**&&&**

Because not everyone knows it, I introduced Death in this chapter, as 13 is the number of the Death tarot card. Hence the chapter title. Of course death in tarot doesn't **mean** death, but still..

(1) – Ambrose is the real name of Flycatcher, The Frog Prince, in Vertigo's Fables comics. Fly rules.

(2) – Does anyone remember the movie 'Milo and Otis'? I can't be the only person that remembers this movie. About a kitten and a puppy that are best friends, get lost, then find each other again? Anyone?

(3) – Death in the Marvel universe is, indeed, a she. Or rather, it can take the form of a she. And yes, she and Wade are an item. It's a cute story, really.

(4) – Thanos, who had a crush on Death in canon, cursed Deadpool with life, so he could never be with Death properly.

(5) – From the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. My brother loves it. I love Grim.

There we go, another chapter done, and another character has died. Do review. Until next time…


	14. Points of view

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I like peace, quiet, and especially solitude!"

**&&&&&**

**Right until last minute in Gifts and Curses, Paige would have died, and stayed dead, in Saurons attack**

**&&&&**

Quite a large chapter today, due to me realising I missed out a scene in the last one, that won't fit in the chapter after this. Doh.

**&&&&**

Chapter 14 – Points of view

**&&&&**

Over in Chicago, Danielle was watching as Kitty was once again going head to head with Alice. Though Kitty was doing well, Alice was using the recent illness to her advantage.

"You let your guard down, and now look what has happened", she said, "a mutant plague! And what if it affects normal humans?"

"The Legacy Virus was created by some anti-mutant loser", said Kitty, "it was designed to attack mutants, it's not going to hurt, as you so nicely put it, 'normal' humans"

"Still", said Alice, "do you want your city to be run by someone who could very well keel over with this plague? Or worse, mutate it and make your children sick"

"Seesh", said Dani from the sidelines, "you couldn't pay me to go up there"

"Don't worry about it", smiled Lance from where he was standing next to her, "Kitty knows what she's doing"

"Why do you always have to make our debates into a pro or anti mutant debate?", asked Kitty with a sign, "why not discuss what the city is worried about? Schooling? Taxes? Care of the elderly?"

"The mutant threat is far more important", said Alice, then smirked, "If I am elected, I would propose a mutant registration act, where we will know who these mutants are and what they'll do"

"And after that, mutant reservations and mutant casinos, huh?", sneered Kitty.

"Umm…that's all we have time for today", said the host between them nervously.

"Ouch, Kitty sure can sock it to 'em, can't she?", said Dani.

"You haven't seen her really go for it yet", smirked Lance, "that Kitty's got claws. Big, sharp, pointy ones"

Dani chuckled, then arched a brow as Alicehobbled off stage, walking with a limp.

"What happened to her?"

"Strangest thing", said Lance, "she was walking off from one of her mutant hate campaigns when the ground just moved right from under her feet"

He smirked.

"Odd, huh?"

"I see someone hasn't quite grown up yet", teased Dani.

"Lance? Grow up? Never", said Kitty as she walked over.

"Har har, lets all make fun of Lance", said Lance dryly.

Kitty rolled her eyes, grabbing Dani's arm.

"We're going to lunch, promise me you won't cause any new fault lines while we're gone", she said.

"….But", Lance sighed defeatedly, "okay, but you owe me, Pretty Kitty"

"Pretty Kitty?", asked Dani as the geokenetic left, "gak"

"Hey it's sweet", said Kitty, then smiled, "he's my Lancelot"

"…..Okay, you're gonna have to stop that if I'm spending any more time with you", said Dani pointedly, "…pet names…ugh"

"Oh, come on", said Kitty, "it's not like you and Roberto never had any"

Dani frowned, looking away.

"I guess one of us had to bring him up eventually", she muttered.

Kitty sighed.

"Danielle, look, Roberto was being manipulated by Gossamyr", she said, "he didn't cheat on you by his own free will"

"Yeah, people keep telling me that", said Dani, still frowning, "but somehow, I'm finding it hard to believe"

"He hasn't been with anyone else since, you know", said Kitty, "he's been heartbroken since you went back into a coma"

"And yet he didn't visit me", muttered Dani.

"He did, but he has to run his fathers company in Brazil", said Kitty, "he can't be in tow places at once.."

"Don't defend him!", snapped Dani, then sighed, "I'm sorry, Kitty. I just…I can't take him back and pretend nothing ever happened"

"…Will you at least talk to him?", asked Kitty, "if you insist on ending it…make it a clean break"

"Fine", said Dani, "but it 'ended' a long time ago"

**&&&&**

In the Institute, Xavier was watching as his daughter-in-law paced around the room, not happy. She'd told him of Lucas…or rather now David, and how she wanted him fixed: now. It wasn't exactly the bets of days for the telepath, he'd already had to break the news to Piotr that his sister had passed away, and now this…

"I can't just force David away", said Xavier, "it's unethical"

"What about him forcing Lucas away?", asked Lizzie, "ah want ma'h husband back. A'h don't even know this David guy"

"It isn't as simple as just bringing Lucas back to the fore", said Xavier.

"You did it once before", pointed out Lizzie.

"And that was by accident", said Xavier.

Lizzie frowned, crossing her arms.

"Well, a'h bet you're happy, you got your son back"

Xavier sighed.

"Elizabeth, he was my son in whatever guise he took", he said simply, "look, I'll talk to him, but I can't detect Lucas' presence…which is worrying"

"A personality like Lucas doesn't just up and vanish", said Lizzie.

"…I have to agree", frowned Xavier, wheeling off to his study, where David was blinking at one of the old family portraits.

"..It's actually a little sad I have no idea who these people are", said David.

"They're your great aunt, uncle and second cousin", said Xavier, "your second cousin is still alive, and running an ostrich farm somewhere in the Andes……he always was the odd one"

David chuckled, then sighed, looking down.

"I've been thinking about what Elizabeth said…and she's right", he said, "I can't force Lucas away, it's the personality she fell in love with"

Xavier arched a brow.

"And yourself?"

"I love her, Dad", he sighed, "I want to do what's best for her, but I've only just got out. There's so much I want to do…but I don't want to break her heart in the process"

"I can't make your choice for you, David, if that's what you're asking me", said Xavier.

"I don't want you to. I already know what I'm going to do", said David, then looked at him, "but I need your help to do it"

**&&&**

In Mutant Town, Logan was stepping into X-Factor offices, enjoying the fact he could actually smoke here, and not get any physic prodding from the Professor to put the thing out.

"Oh, goodie, Logan", said Jamie dryly from his desk, "you come to get your helmet from Rahne? 'Cause she buried it"

"…..Great", Logan sighed, then pulled a file out of his jacket, putting it on Jamie's desk, "Charles needs to find out about this before it gets outta hand. But he doesn't want it led back home"

"Keep the school in a good light, yadda yadda", Jamie rolled his eyes, rifling through the file, "heard it before. What's this one about?"

"This plague the press are callin' 'The Legacy Virus' , said Logan, "this virus seems ta only affect mutants, Charles is 'deeply concerned'".

"He wants to find out if someone's purposely pumping this virus out?", asked Jamie, shaking his head, "geez, I know we've had our enemies, but this is going a bit of a step too far, don't you think?"

"I think they'll always be goin' a step too far", said Logan, "speakin' of which, you find Stuart Little yet?"

"No", said Jamie, "we don't know where he is, it's like he just vanished. We're working on it"

"Yeah, well try an' find him in one piece, we like Shorty", said Logan, then frowned, looking down.

"…What?"

Logan picked up the empty whiskey bottle from the trash.

"You fall off the wagon again?"

"Fell off and hit a few sharp rocks on the road", said Jamie.

"You're supposed ta stay on the wagon, Madrox"

"You'd rather I be a miserable surly guy who fights his way out of everything?"

"I know that was a shot, but I'll let it slide", he said, "and at least **I'm** not killin' my liver"

"If you didn't have a healing factor, you'd be dead by now", said Jamie pointedly, "considering the cigars and the beer. I don't need a lecture, I already have Rahne doing that whenever she sees me"

"Good", said Logan as he headed for the door, "make sure she keeps that up. An' when ya see her again, tell her I want my helmet back"

"You are aware you're never going to see that thing again, right?", smirked Jamie as Logan muttered under his breath, leaving.

**&&&**

Down in the Morlock tunnels, Domino had followed Caliban through the maze of passages. Sure, she'd tried to pipe up a conversation now and again, but Caliban usually gave a one-word answer, or simply didn't answer at all. After a while, she gave up, until he stopped at a tunnel ending in what looked like an underground canal, a small boat tied to the end of the pathway nearby.

"Thisss way", said her companion, climbing in.

Domino blinked.

"You know, I don't normally go floating on boats in dark passageways with a guy until the third date", she teased.

Caliban rolled his eyes.

"Do I give the impression I'd actually even **want** to do anything untoward?", he asked.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or insulted", replied Domino as she jumped on board.

Caliban sighed, tuning the boat, grabbing a stick from within it and using it to push the little boat along the tunnel.

"So, are the candelabras going to rise out of the water and light themselves any minute now?", she asked.

Caliban gave her a flat look.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry", Domino rolled her eyes, "I can't help it! You look and act the part"

Caliban rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath about this being the reason he liked to be alone, before turning the boat down a right turn, it soon coming to rest at another pathway. Without a word, the place mutant stepped through a passageway. Domino followed him, surprised to find herself in a huge, round room. Stone pillars rose on the sides, the domed roof having a few holes in.

"…It's like a chapel or something", she murmured.

"Thisss isss where I go when I want to be alone", Caliban paused, "admittedly, thatsss a lot"

"Heh, seems like your kind of place", said Domino, arching a brow, "cold, dark, dusty, miserable"

"Apperancesss can be deceiving", replied Caliban cryptically.

"Come again?", blinked Domino.

Caliban walked around the room, adjusting something on the walls now and again. Closer inspection showed them to be pieces of mirrors, dotted around what looked like old stained glass. After a few moments, Caliban stepped back, considering.

"And this one", he said, turning another piece of mirror.

The chamber was suddenly filled with hundreds of swirling lights, of all colours. Domino blinked in surprised, looking around

"Wow, Caliban..this is..this is beautiful"

"Every piecccce of glassss represssentssss one Morlock that died", he explained, "it'ssss the bessssst way we can honour our dead, assss sssseen assss we can't burry them"

"Oh", Domino blinked, "errr. and you showed me this why?"

"You sssseemed to be grieving", said Caliban, "thisss isss the bessst placcce to do that"

"Heh, you're a weird one, you know that?", smirked Domino.

Caliban blinked at her.

"That dependsss on your point of view, doesssn't it?", he asked, starting to the boat, "you'll find another boat jussst to the side for when you want to come back. Jussst follow the lightsss on the wall"

Domino smiled, watching him go.

"Hey, Cal!", she called back, "thanks"

Caliban turned and did a rare thing. He offered her the smallest of smiles.

"You're welcome", he replied, before climbing in his boat, heading off back to the tunnels.

**&&&&**

"You did **what**!"

Xavier arched a brow at an angry looking Lizzie.

"Nothing", he replied, "David wanted me to merge his personalities, so you could have Lucas, to a degree, back and he could have some of his freedom"

"And you did as he asked?", asked Lizzie, frowning.

"No", replied Xavier, then sighed, "The last time I tried to do that, Legion was freed and David locked away. There's no telling what would happen a second time, especially with Ian's personality no longer in the mix"

"But…", Lizzie frowned, "you said he changed…"

"He did it himself", said Xavier, "there wasn't much I could do to stop him"

"Why do a'h not believe you?", muttered Lizzie, "lets face it, your track record hasn't been all that great when it comes to tellin' the truth"

"You have two choices, Elizabeth, you can chose to trust me or not", said Xavier simply, "I can't do any more for Davi….for my son now"

"So, who is he, exactly?", asked Lizzie.

Xavier sighed.

"He's neither David nor Lucas", he said, "…and yet, he's both"

Lizzie gave her father-in-law a deadpan look.

"That's a paradox"

"I'm not a physiatrist", replied Xavier, equally deadpan.

"So…", Lizzie frowned, "what now?"

Xavier sighed, looking down.

"That's not for me to decide", he said, "you will both have to talk"

"What's he callin' himself now, then", said Lizzie, heading for the door, a defeated sigh escaping her lips.

"I think he's sticking with Legion right now", said Xavier, "just…be careful with him. I'm not sure if this will have any after effects on him"

"A'hll be careful", said Lizzie, "but if there's a way of just getting Lucas back, I'll take it, no matter what the risk"

"Somehow…I had a feeling you'd say that", said Xavier with a frown as she left.

**&&&**

Toby sighed as he tried to get some sleep. He was glad Trish finally left. He had no love in his heart for his mother. Something like that normally would have made him feel bad….but he didn't feel Trish deserved it. Not a card, not a present, not a letter, not even a postcard. Nothing. Today was the first time he'd been near her since she abandoned him as a baby. He rolled over onto his back, Bingo whimpering and nuzzling him.

"Not now, Bingo"

Bingo gave a yip, tugging his hand. Toby frowned, sitting up, something wasn't right. He got up, walking over to his open window…and walked into someone. Toby yelped, stepping back.

"Take it easy, Kid, you'll wake up the Mansion"

Toby frowned. He didn't recognise the mans voice. At all.

"…..Who are you?", he frowned, "…and why are you in my room"

There was a chuckle.

"I'm the man without fear", he said, "and I'd think I'd get a better welcome for getting you that dog"

Toby blinked.

"…Matt Murdock?", he asked, then paused, "….man without fear?"

"Don't ask me, Urich gave me the title", said Matt, "I thought I'd make you an offer, Toby"

Toby narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"…Such as?"

"I hear Logan trained you well", said Matt, "but he can only train you like a man who can see can train. I'm offering to train you as a blind man can train"

Toby arched a brow.

"…You're joking"

"No", Matt smiled, "I'm not. Meet me tomorrow night in Bayville Park, then every week, I'll give you some training"

"…..How do I know you're the real deal?", said Toby, "no offence, but you could be a nutcase who's climbed up Imara's ladder"

"If you're as good as Logan says you are", said Matt, "then you've not nothing to worry about. Now, I have to go. I have a case in the morning"

"Hey, if I get good enough, can I have a cane that turns into stuff?", smirked Toby.

"…..We'll see", said Matt, heading out of the window, "in a manner of speaking"

Toby smiled, heading back to bed, before pausing.

"Wait…Matt Murdock is Daredevil?"

**&&&&**

See? Told you it was a biggie. That's what I get for not managing my chapter-scenes wisely. Oh well. Do review. Until next time…


	15. Discussion

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Great. Another exciting adventure in sitting"

**&&&&**

**Imara's original hobby was going to be metal-art-work, the joke being she worked in a forge, this eventually changed to extreme sports as her character developed.**

**&&&&**

Chapter 15 – Discussion

**&&&&**

Three days later, and the time had come try and make a quarantine out of Muir Island. The Blackbird had landed outside, unloading not only Moira McTaggert , but also Gabrielle Haller and a red-headed woman.

"Wow, Charles", commented Magneto from the window where they watched, "your exes have massed"

"…I've had nightmares just like this", said Xavier, then sighed, "is there any chance I can hide in my study until the blood sucking harpies have gone?"

"No", said Magneto simply.

"Come on, then", sighed Xavier, "you may have to remind me I'm doing this for the good of mutants everywhere"

"Oh, it can't be that bad, Professor", smiled Scott, catching up.

Xavier sent him a withering glare, causing Scott to take a step back. Xavier narrowed his eyes, muttering under his breath as he wheeled to the door.

"…What did I say?", blinked Scott.

"Charles has a uncanny knack for making any woman he dates despise him within two years", said Magneto, "it's quite a gift, and you've just rubbed it in"

"Oh..", said Scott, blinking as Charles opened the door, letting the three women in.

"Hello", he said with a grimacing smile.

"Hello, Bastard", said Moira, walking past him, "lets just get this over with so we can get tae hell out of here"

"……Okay then", blinked Xavier, wincing as Gabrielle sent him a venomous glare as they headed to the war room.

The third, red haired woman stalked towards Magneto and Scott.

"Huh, I heard **you **were here", she said, addressing Magneto as if he were an insect.

"Uh oh, avert your eyes, Scott", said Magneto, putting a hand out in front of Scott's face, "she'll suck your soul right out" (1)

"You're not funny, Erik", she said, "where are we meeting?"

"In the war room", said Magneto with a smile, "you want to walk, or do you want to bring the broomstick around?"

"I hate you", she growled, pushing past, "I really, really hate you"

She suddenly turned into a smoke like substance, vanishing away.

"Um…who's she?", asked Scott, "…and….smoke?"

"Amelia Voght, she's a mutant", said Magneto, "and one of Charles' many, many exes" (2)

Scott frowned.

"She looks younger than I'd think…."

"She is", said Magneto, "there's an almost twenty year gap between them. She was his nurse when he lost his legs"

Scott grimaced, as they headed after them.

"Okay, that was not an image I needed in my mind", he said, "why'd **this** one break up with him?"

"Because she thought he was creating a personal army when he formed this School", said Magneto, "….plus she's bitch"

"You didn't have to sit in the Blackbird from Scotland", muttered Hank, catching up, "I didn't think it was possible for someone to hate Charles as much as those three hate him"

"Henry, you haven't seen **anything** yet", said Magneto.

**&&&&**

Over in the Brotherhood house, Pietro was once again at war with Doreen.

"Green, your rat crapped in my wardrobe!", he shouted form his room, "OHMYGOD, he went in my sexy hat!"

Doreen sighed, walking to his room, leaning on the doorway, arching a brow.

"Sexy hat?"

"Yes", Pietro sniffed, "it's the hat I always score in"

"…Uh…huh", said Doreen, "I'll believe you, the masses wouldn't"

"It doesn't matter now", pouted Pietro, "'cause the rat ruined it"

"Monkey Joe is a squirrel, not a rat", she said, "you have to stop calling him that"

"Or what?', smirked Pietro, "you'll unleash your squirrelly wrath?" (3)

Doreen scowled. at him.

"You know, you're really not very hospitable"

"That's cause I never wanted you on our team", said Pietro, "we have our cute animal sidekick, he's Toad!"

"Well, you're stuck with me", said Doreen, "gosh, gee, you're anti-social"

"Well, 'gosh gee', I don't care!", said Pietro

"No wonder that Crystal girl didn't want to date you", said Doreen, walking off with a flick of her tail, "you're a troglodyte"

"Hey!", snapped Pietro, dashing after her, "I am not! I am a perfect gentleman, Crystal was the one that got away"

"I heard she took out a restraining order on you", said Doreen.

"……Okay, maybe she did", said Pietro, "but everyone else I dated liked me!"

"Uh-huh", said Doreen, "and you had a relationship that lasted longer than a TV theme song?"

"Well…", Pietro paused, "not really, but I've come close!"

Doreen rolled her eyes.

"You keep telling yourself that", she said, "but you're in your thirties, and you've never had a serious relationship. I think It's time to grow up a bit"

"Oh, and I suppose you have?", asked Pietro.

"I dated Robert Baldwin for three years", said Doreen.

Pietro blinked.

"…..That creepy Speedball guy?", he asked, disgruntled, "…the one with the bubbles?" (4)

"Yes, the one with the bubbles", said Doreen, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"…You dated a weirdo", said Pietro.

"Better than not dating anyone at all!"

Pietro paused, holding up a finger, before frowning, stalking past her.

"You win this round, Rat", he said, "but you won't win again…oh no..you won't"

"…..Win what?", Doreen blinked in confusion, "…who's winning anything?"

She shook her head.

"I really should have stayed in Central Park, at least the crazy people there were more coherent"

**&&&&&**

In her room in the mansion, Imara frowned, watching as Mystique wheeled Destiny into the building. She wasn't entirely sure why her parents hated that woman so much….but she was sure they had their reasons, and that was enough for her to be suspicious. The precog had fallen ill with the virus, and the shapeshifter had instituted she be moved with the others, desperate for her lover to be cured, though Destiny was silent on the matter.

"Imara?"

She glanced over from the window, looking at Sooraya, the younger mutant without her burqa while within the safety of their room.

"What?", asked the Technopath testily.

"I…", Sooraya sighed, "I just wanted to see if you were okay….to tell you I am sorry about your sister"

"Just 'cause she caught the virus doesn't mean she's going to die", said Imara, "so don't talk like she's dead already"

"I apologise", said Sooraya, "I did not mean to offend"

"Lord forbid you offend anyone", muttered Imara.

Sooraya sighed.

"I know you and I have our differences", she said, "but does that not mean we can still be friends?"

"Ask me that when you realise a woman isn't below any man", said Imara testily.

"…I can not do that", said Sooraya, "it is not how I believe…"

"Than you just answered your own question"

Sooraya sighed, slipping on her burqa.

"As you wish", she said, as she left the room.

Imara rolled her eyes, going back to staring gloomily out of the window.

"You really should be nicer to that girl, she's is trying"

Imara blinked, turning to see Aeohne standing in the doorway.

"Grandma, what're you doing here?", she frowned.

"Well, with your sister taken ill, I couldn't just stay in Montana", said Aeohne, walking over, "I'm going to help the healers out, I'm human, so I can't get this illness"

She pulled Imara into a hug.

"But don't worry, everything will be fine, 'kay?"

Imara squeaked as he grandmother hugged her tightly.

"Grandma….", she started.

"**NOT DONE!**", snapped Aeohne.

Imara stood there for a few seconds, before clearing her throat.

"I can't feel my…"

"**STILL NOT DONE!**" (5)

Imara sighed, letting her arms dangle….she was going to be here for a while

**&&&&&**

Elsewhere in the mansion, discussion were still going on about what to do with the sick mutants. Unfortunately, it often divulged into a bit of back biting at Xavier, who was trying his best to be invisible.

"I don't know what your so peeved about", said Magneto, looking at Moira, "you date that Irish guy now? The one with the voice?" (5)

"Ye shut up!", snapped Moira, jabbing a finger in Magneto's direction, "I'm mad at ye too!"

"What did I do?", asked Magneto, flinching out of the way.

"Watch the great Master of Magnetism tremble in the wake of a human woman", said Hank dryly.

"Hey, she's a really **angry** human woman", said Magneto, "and she punches really, really **hard**!"

Hank watched him for a few moments.

"You know, I'm finally seeing where Pietro gets it from"

"Look, we're talking around in circles here", said Amelia, "how many sick have you got here, Charles?"

Xavier sighed.

"About thirteen", he said.

"Unlucky for some", murmured Gabrielle.

"And that's not adding the numbers that will rise as this illness spreads", said Hank, "that number could easily triple in a month"

"And I already have a full ward back home", said Moira, "Charles, we nae have any room for a quarantine anymore. We have tae find somewhere big enough, and isolated enough tae house everyone"

"I have an island, if that helps", piped up Magneto.

"Not now, Erik", said Xavier, "we need to…."

He blinked, rewinding that last sentence, before turning to gawp at Magneto.

"You have an **island**?"

"Yes", smiled Magneto, "it's called Genosha. It's not too far away from Madagascar, actually" (6)

"You're telling me", said Xavier slowly, "that all this time, you have **owned **an **island**?"

"What part of this concept is difficult for you to grasp, Charles?", asked Magneto, "The people were treating mutants as slaves, it was a mess. So I offered to take it off the hands of the UN and they let me have it"

"They let you **HAVE** an island?", asked Scott, "they just **gave** it to you?"

"Well, I may have threatened them a teensy tiny bit", said Magneto pinching his thumb and forefinger together, then looked at the glares, "I was a super villain! Give me a break!"

"What would you want with an **island**?", asked Scott.

"That dosnae matter now", said Moira, "this island of yours, it's habitable, right?"

"Yes", said Magneto, "buildings and the like. Most of the residents left when they found out I took over"

"Well, it sounds as good a quarantine as any", said Xavier, "we'd better get the patients prepped for the journey"

"…..You're welcome", said Magneto dryly, "not like I was going to retire on it or anything...I have to learn to keep my mouth shut, I really do"

**&&&&**

(1) – A modified Scrubs quote. All hail Dr. Cox!

(2) – Amelia is cannon.

(3) – Squirrelly wrath, from the Lord and Master, Foamy.

(4) – Speedball is canon. I don't know much about him, I'm afraid. He's from New Warriors. Squirrel Girl currently has a thing for him, they shared a kiss in one of Marvel's valentine specials this year.

(4) – From Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends.

(5) – Banshee, if you're wondering. No, I haven't introduced him, and this one didn't know Syirn was his daughter.

(6) – Genosha is also canon, though it's history and state has been changed a lot to work in evo-time.

**&&&**

Weee, a chapter done! Do review. Until next time…


	16. Heartaches by the number

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "A heart can be broken, but it will keep beating just the same"

**&&&&**

**In early drafts of Gifts and Curses, Roberto was going to cheat on Dani with Tabby, and had been the father of Puck.**

**&&&&**

Chapter 16 – Heartaches by the number

**&&&&**

The next day, and things had been organised. Moira's group of patients had been moved over the Genosha that morning, with the ill from the Institute, and those able to work on a cure heading over to the island later in the day. In the full Infirmary, there was a small sense of hope amongst the sick mutants. One of their own had died, but with research into a cure going underway, it gave them a little bit of happiness.

"It came!".

There were a chorus of groans and shushes as Celeste ran in. She looked sheepishly around.

"Sorry", she whispered, "um…for waking you up and stuff"

She cleared her throat, walking a little quieter over to Jason's bed.

"It came!", she said, waving an envelope at him.

"I gathered", smirked Jason

Celeste smiled, sitting cross-legged on the foot of her grandfathers bed. Jason arched an amused brow.

"Are you going to open it?"

"Yes", said Celeste, then frowned, "No. Yes……I don't know"

"Uh-huh", said Jason, "well, I'm going to sleep, wake me up when you're ready"

"Okay, okay", said Celeste, "I'm opening it"

She turned the envelope in her hands, before taking a deep breath, opening it, closing her eyes as she pulled out the letter.

"Well?", asked Jason.

Celeste opened an eye, looking at the letter cautiously. There was a pause before she opened her eyes fully, giving a squeal.

"I got in!", she said, "I'm allowed to audition for them! Oh, wow, Gramps, this is **great**!"

Jason smiled as she threw her arms around his neck, patting her back.

"I knew you could do it", he said, "I'm proud of you, Celeste"

"Now I have to break it to Daddy", she frowned.

"Well, he is coming with the healers", said Jason, "I could let him down easy, I'm sick, he's less likely to yell at me"

"Really?", Celeste grinned, "thanks, gramps, that'd rule! You're the best"

She kissed his cheek, getting up.

"I'm gonna go tell Skylar!"

With that, the goth-dressed girl ran out of the infirmary.

"Heh, someone's excited", said Pyro, from where he was typing on his laptop, "she deserves it, though"

Jason sighed, watching her run off.

"Yeah", he said quietly, "she's a great kid"

"You don't think you're coming back, do you?", asked Pyro with a frown.

Jason glanced over at his former team-mate.

"No", he said, "I don't. I'm tired…I really doubt I have the energy anymore to beat this thing"

He shrugged.

"Most of us know that we're coming back off that island in boxes"

"Way to bring doom and gloom, Jas", said Pyro, "me, I'm fighting this with a baseball bat with nails in it"

"I really don't think you can…", Jason shook his head, "you know what, I should have learned by now not to reason with you with logic"

"It just goes right through one ears and out the other", smiled Pyro proudly.

"…..I'm going to go to sleep now", said Jason, "….weirdo"

**&&&&**

"Two hundred and fifty sixth verse, same as the first"

"…..Dat's it. I'm gonna eat him"

In Sinisters lab, George sighed as he put a restraining hand on Hairbag.

"You do that, and Prudence will do nasty things to you with a corkscrew", he paused to consider, "…that woman 'aint right"

"I'm Henry the Eighth I am", sang Shortpack loudly, "Henry the Eighth I am, I am" (1)

"….But he's anoyin'", whined Hairbag.

"I got married to the widow next door"

"Shutupshutupshutup", said Hairbag, putting his hands to his ears

_She's been married seven times before_

"**SONGS IN MY HEAD**!", screamed Hairbag.

"You're letting the insect manipulate you", said George.

"Every one was a…"

Shortpack was cut off as Sinister picked up his vivarium, giving it a shake.

"Think yourself lucky I need you alive", he said, "otherwise I'd have flushed you down the toilet by now"

He glanced up as Morph walked in.

"Please, tell me you have word from the Cajun", he said, rubbing his temples, "**please**"

"Sorry", said Morph, then cleared his throat, "though Hodge has made his move. He's captured his…specimen"

"Fantastic", grinned Sinister, "we shall have to keep an eye on his research. Morph, make yourself useful, go and check on my moles, remember, don't let anyone recognise you"

"And be careful when you go to the Institute", piped up George, "that place is like the house of lurgey at the moment"

Morph nodded, heading for the door.

"I don' know why you trust a turncoat", said Hairbag.

Sinister smiled, putting Shortpack's new 'home' down on the table again.

"I chained his memories of the events leading up to his demise", he said, "He can't remember betraying me, only me bringing him back form the dead"

"Nice going, Dr. Jekyl", said Shortpack dryly.

"Quiet, you", said Sinister, "before I decide your expendable"

**&&&**

Danielle frowned as she walked along the streets of Rio de Janeiro. How had Kitty convinced her to do this again? She hugged her arms around herself, pausing outside a huge skyscraper in the streets, the main offices of DaCosta Enterprises. Goodie.

"Well, here goes nothing", she muttered, entering the building and walking over to the reception, "hello is Rob….is Mr. DaCosta in. I'm an old…an old friend of his"

The receptionist eyed her for a second.

"Name", she stated

"Danielle Moonstar", replied Dani, biting back, 'please and thankyou'.

"One moment", said the receptionist, walking into a different room.

Dani sighed, looking around the plush reception, great, this gave her time to second guess herself, and give her the chance to run off.

"He'll see you now"

She blinked, not even realising the receptionist had returned until she spoke.

"Top floor", said the receptionist, pointing at the lift.

"Oh..okay…thanks", Dani sighed, getting into the lift, hitting the right button as the door closed, "…I so shouldn't be doing this"

She didn't have a choice now, though, as the lift pinged to a stop. She frowned as the door opened, walking out…and right into Roberto.

"Dani?"

She winced. Damn. She looked up at him, giving him a weak smile.

"Ummm…surprise?"

Roberto blinked at her in surprise.

"Dani, I didn't know you were out of your coma, I thought it was some joke when they said you were here", he paused, "when did you wake up?"

"About a week ago…give or take", said Dani with a shrug, then sighed, "we have a lot to talk about"

Roberto looked at her, sadness crossing his face as he nodded, leading her into his office.

"Sim…I thought so", he said quietly.

"Nice office", commented Dani, "I never thought you'd actually do this businessman stuff"

"Didn't have much of a choice", said Roberto, offering her a seat, "besides, I wanted to make a better person of myself than my father made of himself"

Dani frowned, sitting down.

"Except with me, right?"

Roberto sighed.

"Dani, Gossamyr manipulated my emotions", he said, "I'd have never of cheated on you in my right mind. I…"

Dani sighed.

"I know, Kitty's already told me all of this", she said, "but it doesn't change the fact it happened, does it?"

"But…"

"You broke my heart, Roberto", said Dani quietly, "intended or not, you did"

Roberto sighed.

"Dani, you were everything to me. I never, ever wanted to hurt you"

"I know", said Dani with a shrug, "and maybe if things were different…."

She looked down.

"If things were different, we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"I guess not", he said quietly, "…I missed you, Danielle…I never really got over you"

"I know you didn't", said Dani, "we didn't have a clean break…and I think we need one"

Roberto frowned.

"Do we?"

"You know we do", said Dani, "don't make this harder than it already is, 'Berto"

She sighed, giving him a hug.

"I really enjoyed what we had, 'Berto", she said softly, "but I think both you and me know that it's not going to work anymore. I….I need to rebuild my life. Catch up on the last ten years. I'm not ready to be with anyone yet. I can't open myself like that. And I won't ask you to wait for me, I want you to enjoy your life, unburdened"

"You're not a burden, Danielle", said Roberto softly.

"You say that now", Dani shook her head softly, then kissed his cheek, "let me go, Roberto"

"You're going to be very hard to let go of, Dani" he said quietly.

"I know", said Dani, "….but we both need it"

"You mean you need it", said Roberto.

Dani sighed.

"Yeah, I do", she said, "I'm sorry Roberto, I really am, but…I need to figure out who I am, and where I fit into the world again"

"If you ever figure that out", he said quietly, "and I'm still a part of it, let me know"

Dani frowned, heading for the door.

"You will be, Roberto", she said, "just….not in the same way anymore"

"Yeah", said Roberto sadly, watching her leave, "I figured"

**&&&&**

Meanwhile, in Bayville Elementary, Rachel Argosy was sitting nervously in the office of the head of the school board.

"I'm not entirely sure why I'm here, Mr. Sharp", she said, "my students are all keeping to the grade average and.."

Harry Sharp cleared his throat, interrupting her. (2)

"Miss Argosy, I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go"

Rachel blinked.

"You're firing me?", she asked, "but…but why?"

"With the current Legacy Virus situation, I don't think it would be safe to have a mutant among our staff"

"But humans can't catch the disease…"

"We can't take that chance", he said.

"I suppose you're throwing the mutant children out, too?", asked Rachel, narrowing her eyes.

"It will be in the schools best interests, yes", said Mr. Sharp.

"But…that's unfair!", protested Rachel, "I mean, these kids don't need to be thrown out of school on top of everything else! Some of them have families that are sick…"

"Then they can consider themselves on family grievement", said Mr. Sharp, "collect your things, Miss Argosy, your employment in this establishment is terminated"

"This is a bad decision you're making", said Rachel, narrowing her eyes as she stood, heading for the door, "I hope you won't regret making it"

"Cry me a river, Mutie", he muttered under his breath.

**&&&&**

"Hey there, ma'h best buddy".

Josh groaned, trying to burry his head under the papers on the desk as Paige leaned over him, grinning like something demented. He was tired, he needed sleep. He'd been trying to ease the symptoms of the Legacy Virus for days now, and it was beginning to take it's toll on the healer.

"Can you let your 'best buddy' sleep?"

"No, a'h want to go get a coffee", said Paige, giving him a prod, "Jooosh. Jooooooosh. Joshuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa"

"…Why did I save your life, again?", asked Josh, opening one golden eye to look at her, "you'll have to remind me. I forget"

"Because you're secretly in love with me", said Paige.

"You're right. I must have you now", said Josh in monotone, "Oh baby. Oh Baby"

"Be nice, or a'hll tell ma'h sister in-law that you had a crush on her when we were teenagers", said Paige. (3)

Josh's eyes widened as he sat bolt upright.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahne", shouted Paige, only to be tackled down to the ground.

"Okay, okay, I give!", said Josh, pinning her down, "what do you want, you sometimes very evil woman?"

"A'hm feeling blue, and a'h want coffee", said Paige, "an' someone who will listen to me whine"

"….That would be me, then", sighed Josh, standing up, helping her up, "…wait, I don't even drink coffee" (4)

"Then you can have a muffin", said Paige, dragging him off, "stealin' Josh, Mr. McCoy, be back soon, bye!"

Hank blinked as they went.

"….Okay….just bring him back in one piece, we need a healer"

He paused, noticing Destiny was walking over to him.

"Can I help you, Irene?"

"Yes", said Destiny, "you can. I wish to speak to Charles Xavier, and it is of the utmost importance"

**&&&&**

(1) – Ghost, anyone?

(2) – Harry Sharp is a canon character, linked to Rachel. Those that know to comic will know where I'm going with this..

(3) – A nod to the comics. Josh had a fling with Rahne, despite the fact she was his teacher (and the fact she gutted him like a fish). This Josh did not, though he did carry a torch for her.

(4) – Yey for canon-ness. Josh can't stand coffee, as he mentioned in New Mutants 12. (before it became Academy X, and had it's numbers changed again)

Yeah, we're back to being depressing again. Sorry. Do review. Until next time..


	17. Things to come

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Ah, the pitter patter of tiny feet in huge combat boots".

**&&&**

**Sidney's middle name, Emily, is the first name of one of my closest friends, to whom I owe a great deal of my sense of humour and general insanity.**

**&&&&**

Chapter 17 – Things to come

**&&&&**

Over in Bayville there was a coffee house known as the Grind Stone, the place had opened not long after Paige had joined the institute, and it had become the Southerners favourite haunt when she was in town. (1)

"A'h had to stay home for the funeral", she said as she looked into her cup of coffee, "a'h wanted to offer what comfort a'h could….doesn't replace Jay, though, does it? Momma's really upset"

"And what about you?", asked Josh, half-heartedly picking at his mostly uneaten muffin.

"A'h survive", shrugged Paige, "it just makes me angry, y'know? It took him so long to get over Juliana, and just when he started enjoying life again, it's ended"

She scowled at the coffee.

"A'h mean, what kind of person does that?", she asked, "what kind of sick freak attacks someone just 'cause they're a mutant?"

Josh visibly winced, causing Paige to stop, half rant.

"….Sorry", she said, looking at the table, "…forgot"

"It's okay", Josh shrugged, "I can't change who I was, however much I want to"

"But you're not like that now", smiled Paige, "you'd never do what was done to Jay"

"Not now, I wouldn't", said Josh, "but if I wasn't a mutant…I wouldn't have left the Reavers…and I well could have done something like that to someone like Jay"

"Nah, you're too lazy", she teased, "and you're really not all that malicious when you get down to it. Not like some people a'h know"

"If you're going to start ranting about your problems with your sisters, I'm gonna have to get some soda or something", he said with a smirk.

"Sorry", said Paige, smiling sheepishly, "so, you're going off to Genosha?"

"Yeah", Josh shrugged, 'there aren't many of us that have healing factors to keep us safe from this thing. I just wish I could figure out a way to beat it. I mean, I'm an Omega-class mutant, there has to be something I can do"

"You can only do as much as you can", said Paige, "Bobby's an Omega level, too and a'h bet there's still stuff he can't do"

She smirked.

"Besides, you always try too hard, like when you tried to help out that nut job you dated"

"Laurie wasn't a nut job", said Josh with a frown, "she was….troubled"(2)

"She used her pheromones to try and make you depressed when you tried to break up with her, then made everyone in the mansion hate you", said Paige, "she was a loony of the looniest variety"

Josh chuckled.

"Okay….maybe she was a little loopy", he said, "You have to admit, I sure know how to pick 'em"

"I picked a guy who wasn't interested in me, while not noticing the guy who was besotted with me at the same time, and then there's …", Paige cleared her throat, "a'h win in the bad relationship stakes"

"Technically, Jono wasn't your fault", he said, "he never said anything"

"A'h still should have seen it", said Paige quietly, "and he was the one that lost his chance. A'h mean, a'h guess he's doin' better now an' all, but…"

"Speaking of chances..", said Josh, taking her hand in his.

"Josh", Paige sighed, "we've been through this a hundred times already. We only see each other every few months when a'hm in town…."

"That's a lame excuse and you know it", said Josh, "long-distance relationships work sometimes, and we.."

He sighed.

"You know how I feel about you Paige, I love you"

"A'h know, Josh", she said, "but we have fun seeing each other when we see each other, don't we? Then if one of us meets someone we like elsewhere, we can break it off easier, we won't be tied down"

"I'd rather be tied down", said Josh with a sigh, "c'mon, Paige, it's been years. It's supposed to be the guy who's afraid of commitment"

"A'hm not afraid of commitment", said Paige, "it's hard to explain"

"Try", said Josh quietly.

"Look, ah will explain…but not now, Josh, 'kay?"

Josh didn't reply, looking miserably at his muffin, Paige sighed, looking at him sadly, before sipping her coffee.

**&&&**

"_Always look on the bright side of life, de, do de do, de, do, de, do, de, do_"

"If he doesn't stop singing, I may be forced to kill him", said Tag with a scowl as he and the New Mutants glared at Deadpool from where most of them were trying to use the study for what it was meant for.

"_Awww, it's not that bad_", said Deadpool, "_would you rather I sing the Lumberjack Song?_"

He grinned, pointing at JP

"_I bet you would_"

"I am not going to kill him", chanted the Canadian, "I am not going to kill him"

"Don't let him get to you, Jean-Paul", said Imara.

"I'm not", said J-P, "from this day on, I'm not going to let him get to me"

"_I accept that challenge_", replied Deadpool

"…What challenge?", blinked JP, "I didn't say…"

"_Badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, mushroom, mushroom_", sang Deadpool, "_badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, mushroom, mushroom_"

"That isn't going to work", said JP.

"**_Aghhh, SNAKE! Aghhh, SNAKE!_** "

"I take it back", said JP, "I'm going to kill him"

"I wouldn't do that, I'm afraid he's important"

The group turned to where Destiny was standing by the doorway, on the way to Xavier's office.

"_Ya hear that?_", said Deadpool, grinning, "_Mystic Meg says I'm important!_"

"….That's a horrible prediction", said JP, "please tell me you have something nicer"

"You'll find your sister soon", said Destiny.

"He found her", said Tag, "a week ago. She's staying in Dark Hollow and won't come here"

"Oh", Destiny said, then sighed at the group, "I do have some news…but you may not like it"

"_I liked the one about me being special_", said Deadpool, "_it gave me the warm fuzzies_"

"There is a traitor among you", said Destiny, "one who's actions will cause the House of X much pain and suffering"

"…_Pain and suffering aren't good!_", said Deadpool, "_they don't give me the warm fuzzies_"

Destiny, however, had walked off.

"Well, we can't possibly believe a woman who's sick", said Celeste, "I mean, she predicted something that happened a week ago"

"I bet it's Deadpool", said JP

"_Why is it always the suspicious guy that's the most suspicious?_", asked Deadpool, "_why not go to the butler, it's always the butler_"

"We don't have a butler", pointed out Sooraya.

"…_Oh_", Deadpool paused, "_well, we should! What's a big place like this doing without a butler? It's wrong, I tell you, wrong!. We could call him Jeeves_"

"Stop changing the subject", said Tag, "you're the mercenary"

"_And you're Puerto Rican!_", said Deadpool

Tag blinked.

"….What's that got to do with anything?"

"_They were scary in a West Side Story_"

"Oh for the love of..", Imara shook her head, "it's not good arguing amongst ourselves over something that might not be true!"

"_They sing for no reason_"

Xavier winced as the arguing of his students began again, before looking at Destiny.

"….Did you have to do that?"

"They asked for a prediction, I gave them one", said Destiny, then frowned, "I just wish I could see which one it is"

"Yes..well", Xavier sighed looking at her, "Hank said you wanted to speak to me"

She nodded, taking a seat.

"It concerns the Cosmic Cube", she smiled, not seeing, but knowing, "you don't have to look surprised, I'm a precog, remember?"

"What about the Cube?", asked Xavier, "do you know it's power?"

"Yes", she said, "which is why it must be kept safe, away from the mansion"

"…I would have thought it would be safe in the mansion", said Xavier.

"The thief which steals can steal back", said Destiny

"…Why would Gambit want to steal it?", asked Xavier.

I do not know, all I do know is this: The cosmic cube must be used for a greater purpose", she said, "I have this for you".

She sighed, handing him two pieces of paper.

"This piece will tell you where to put the cube and how to guard it", she said, "I know there is such a temptation to stop this illness, but it will be of much greater use later on. I wouldn't lie to you, Professor"

"And this piece?", asked Xavier, looking at it.

"That piece will be the key to the lock you will create"

**&&&**

Down in the Morlock tunnels, Logan had visited his 'daughter', taking the chance before he was moved across the Muir to look after the sick, his healing factor keeping him safe.

"Now, as soon as the baby's born, what do you do?"

Lucid sighed.

"I got to the mansion, with the baby and tune into the video phone so you can see him or her"

"Good", said Logan , "you forget, an' you'll be losin' a few vital organs"

Lucid blinked at him calmly.

"I told you, Logan, you really don't scare me anymore", he said, "X is a lot scarier than you, twenty times that when she's pregnant"

"I heard that", snapped X-23

"….That's because he's standin' right next to you", said Logan.

X-23 gave her best scowl.

"Couldn't one of your healers just get this over and done with quickly?", she asked, "I'm uncomfortable"

"Don't agree to that", said Lucid, "she already tried to bribe Healer, he isn't buying"

Logan chuckled, ruffling X-23's hair.

"Awww, don't worry, Kid, it'll be over soon…", he trailed off, quickly removing his hand form her head, just as a clawed hand swiped past the fresh air which had just a few seconds ago occupied his arm, "….yer a bit grouchy, X"

"I am just over a week due to have a baby", said X-23, "of course I'm grouchy! **Men!**"

Logan winced as the clone stalked off, scraping her claws against the sewer wall.

"….I'm actually a little bit glad that I'm not here when she gives birth", he said, looking at Lucid, "where do ya want me ta mail the pieces of you she leaves behind?"

**&&&&**

In one of the FOH bases, Graydon Creed smiled at the head of the table he was sitting at. One either side of him was a man. The first was a man dressed in mostly black, a dog collar around his neck. The second man was the cyborg former Hellfire Club member known as Donald Pierce. The cyborg eyed Joelle, who was standing to one side warily before speaking.

"I have to admit, what you are doing is impressive", he said, drumming his fingers impatiently on the tabletop, "but your little disease isn't killing all of them"

"Give it time", said Creed, "but if you're referring to the healers, I have something special planned for them. Something I hope you can help me with"

A smirk crossed Creed's face.

"It's my understanding you have….issues with one of their healers", he said, "a Mr. Foley?"

The Pierce growled, gripping the desk so tightly the corner crumbled under his cybernetic fingers.

"Thought so", chuckled Creed, "my…people are putting the finishing touches to a virus that works much like that of the Legacy Virus, but designed specifically to turn the healers powers against them. Unfortunately, once it is ready it will need to be directly administered, we can't pump it into the atmosphere like we did with Legacy"

"My Reavers would be more than happy to do that", said Pierce.

"Good", said Creed, "Xavier is moving the sick, the healers and those who have a chance of finding a cure to a remote island called Genosha. Once they group have moved, we shall wait for a while to lull them into a false sense of security, all the time reminding the humans that the disease could be a problem to them, we want them on our side"

He smiled, looking over at the silent man wearing a dog collar.

"Reverend, that is your job"

"I will take it happily, My Son", he smiled.

Creed turned back to Pierce.

"Once they let their guard down a little, I will commence **my **next move, right after that, you, Pierce, will make **yours**"

"….I still don't like hiding away like this", said Pierce.

"Don't worry so, Donald", said Creed, "they will know who has brought this upon them soon enough. But not until their numbers have…thinned. Now all we have to concern ourselves with is waiting"

**&&&&&**

Bad mojo, people. Really bad. Brownie points for those who know who our Preacher is. Do review. Until next time…

(1) – The Grind Stone is a coffee house in canon, not far from the Institute. 'Course it's in Westchester there, while this is in Bayville….damn Evo people making things complicated.

(2) – Laurie Collins, AKA Wallflower was Josh's last girlfriend in Academy X, she was recently killed. She had a pheromone control thing. I don't care what anyone says about her, I hated her, there was something not right about her, and Josh is better off without the little physco.

Another chapter done, weee! Next time there will be (gasp) Sidney! That's the problem with a big cast, not much time to focus on an individual for long. Do review. Until next time…


	18. Goodbyes

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "The first year of marriage is just a real treat. Sweetheart, do you remember ours?" "The silly fighting for control..." "You broke my jaw!"

**&&&**

**Deadpool originally had a crush on Imara, but would have stepped aside for Toby. Then I found about Death, and found that far more fun to write. **

**&&&**

Chapter 18 – Goodbyes

**&&&**

A few hours later in Dark Hollow, Lila was watching TV in Lizzie's living room, as both Sidney and Dazzlers manager, Mr Sakano, was facing the press. Though normally highly strung to the point of having a nervous breaking, he was more sullen and tired-looking, he'd not really got much sleep since the virus had hit big time.

"Why has Sidney's tour been cancelled?", called out one reporter, "thousands of disappointed fans have been refunded their money, without an explanation"

"Mrs Tolensky's tour has been cancelled, and any upcoming tours have been cancelled indefinitely", said Sakano, "due to the recent epidemic"

"Is it true one of her daughters was struck down with Legacy?", asked Trish Trilby, frowning.

"Yes, and as a result, Sidney wishes to stay at home with her family during this time", he replied, "Dazzler is also taking a hiatus from work on her latest album, as she feels it would be disrespectful to carry on while the virus is still a problem"

"And what about Icarus' murder? Is this in any way connected with the Legacy Virus?"

Lizzie frowned, turning it off.

"Can't they leave him alone?", she said, "he's dead, they don't need to be diggin' up his grave"

"No, they don't", said Lila from her place on the couch. She and Lizzie had become close friends, despite their respective husbands hatred of each other, "but while mutants are the hot topic…they'll probably carry on"

"Hpmh", Lizzie replied, then looked at her, "what about you, Li? You still workin'?"

"Heck, no", said Lila, "it just doesn't feel…..right. I see where Alison is coming from"

She frowned, then looked at Lizzie.

"…But I came here to find out how you were doing", he said, "after…Lucas.."

"He calls himself Legion now", said Lizzie.

"Oh", said Lila, "how are you coping with it?"

Lizzie shrugged.

"It's not the same", she said, "but…he's more Lucas than David on his own was. Every now and again, a'h get a glimpse of Lucas in there…"

She hugged her arms around herself.

"A'h still miss him, though"

"Well, he and Bobby still seem to hold a great deal of animosity towards each other", said Lila.

"Honey, nothing in this world could ever change that", aid Lizzie, smiling slightly.

"**GIVE HER BACK!**"

"…Speaking of animosity", sighed Lila

Kay came running into the room, followed closely by Anna. Key had some sort of doll in his hands, keeping a fair distance form it's rightful owner.

"Give her back!", said Lila, then frowned, "she's just gone through major surgery!" (1)

"Kay, give Anna her doll back", said Lizzie placidly.

"No", said Kay, "I want to shave it"

"**NO!**", shouted Anna, tackling him down.

"Kids, stop that fighting, **NOW**", shouted Lila.

"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself", said Anna as she began hitting Kay in the head with his own hand.

"Get off me!", shouted Kay.

"…..So much for peace and quiet", sighed Lizzie.

**&&&&**

Over in Chicago, another member of the Guthrie family walked into the Bells of Hell bar, where Kitty and Sage were sitting. On the floor Eban was 'helping' with campaign fliers…but generally getting paint over everything put the canvas, including himself.

"Hya Auntie Page", he said, waving a gunked up hand.

"Hey, Squirt", smiled Paige, ruffling his hair, instantly regretting it as green pain came off on her hand.

"Welcome back", said Kitty, then frowned, "how's everyone coming in Bayville"

"As well as they can", she shrugged, "they're movin' to Genosha today"

"Good", said Kitty, then cocked her head to the side, "you seem down and out"

"Well, her brother died", said Sage, "what do you expect?"

"Rah rah", said Lockheed, hovering near Paige's face.

"It's not Jay", said Paige, waving the dragon off, "a'hm just feelin' low is all.

"Josh asked you to marry him again, didn't he?", asked Sage pointedly.

Paige sighed, nodding.

"Yeah"

"I'm counting that as three times, now", said Kitty, "Paige, if you don't love him, break it off instead of dragging him along like this"

Paige frowned, bussing herself by trying to wipe the paint off her hand.

"That's the problem", she said quietly, "a'h do love him, very much"

She closed her eyes.

"And it kills me to have to turn him down all the time, to see the hurt on his face"

"So you don't want to marry him because…", Sage prompted.

"Because he'll outlive me", said Paige, "he's a healer, they live for a long, long time. A'h don't want to marry the guy, then leave him broken hearted when he outlives me"

"So, you'll break his heart now and have him bitter and resentful his entire life?", asked Sage, "that's backwards thinking, Paige"

Kitty gave Sage a disapproving glance, then put her hand on Paige's shoulder.

"Look, Honey if you need some time off to sort this out, you can have it", she said, "we can hold fort down here while you're gone"

Paige shook her head.

"He'll be going to Genosha today", she said, "once all this…this sickness is done, and he comes home…."

She shrugged.

"Ah'll figure myself out by then"

**&&&&**

Over in Mutant Town, Remy headed back into X-Factor. The cube had been moved, this proved a problem…without it, there was no way in hell he could get Shortpack back.

"Dis is getting' to be one heck of a headache", he muttered, walking through the door.

"There's a woman here to see you, Remy", said Jamie, rolling a tumbler in his hands, "she's in the waiting room"

"You gonna have to be more specific dan dat", said Remy, "lots of women come to see me"

Jamie thought for a few moments.

"She's blonde"

Remy rolled his eyes with a sigh, opening the door to see, indeed, a blonde woman sitting on the desk, filing her nails with a switchblade.

"**Arggh!**", yelped the Cajun, backing away, "bad t'ing**, BAD T'ING!**"

"Hello, Lover", she smiled, "been a while"

Remy gave her a pleasant smile

"Bella", he said, "Honey, who let you out of your cage?"

"Who's she?", asked Guido, leaning over to peer in.

"I'm his wife", said Bella, scowling at him. (2)

Guido blinked.

"….Okay, LeBeau, you're on your own"

"……T'anks for dat", said Gambit dryly, "been a while, Bella"

"Yes, ten years, Sweetie", she said, "haven't seen you since the last time you charmed me into bed, then ran away"

"Dat's because right after, you tried to take my nose off with a butchers knife", said Remy, crossing his arms.

"I did?", she asked, doe eyed, "awww, that was just a slip up"

Remy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dis is becoming de worst day: ever", he muttered, "why you here, Bella?"

"I came to tell you your daughter's coming for a visit", said Bella conversationally.

Remy's face palled.

"Ce qui?" (3)

"Daugh-ter", said Bella, "yours. She came into her powers about a week ago, and well…It's not good having a kid blowing up a mansion full of deadly weapons, you know? So she's coming to spend some quality time with her Daddy, and get a grip on her powers"

"……Oh", Remy gave a nervous giggle, "I'm having a nightmare, aren't I? My heads going to explode any minute and leave sparkly dust everywhere"

"No", said Bella, standing up, "she'll arrive tomorrow. Be nice to her, she's a good kid. And, honey, if you screw up, _I'll hang you with your own intestines_. Kiss, kiss"

With that, she walked off. Remy blinked numbly, before sitting down.

"…If Jamie hadn't drunk all de alcohol already, I'd need a drink right now"

**&&&&**

In the Institute, those leaving for Genosha were ready to go. The sick were being ferried onto the waiting Blackbird with the healers, while those who could work on a cure were heading into the Velocity.

"Now, Scott, remember I put the bottle feeding rota on the wall, remember to check the temperature with your wrist", babbled on Jean, piling baby supplied on her husband, "now, don't let Rachel see the clown movie before bedtime, 'cause it scares her. And make sure you burp her, and check she's dry an…"

"Jean, you're talking to the most organised person on the planet", said Scott, "I think I can deal with looking after my daughter"

Jean frowned, hugging Rachel.

"Be a good girl, and don't drive Daddy crazy", she said to the baby, then looked pointedly at Scott, "Oh, and your son clogged up all the drains with play dough"

"….Why is he only ever **my** son when he's done something bad?", blinked Scott, then frowned, "Wilson is a bad influence on him"

"_No I'm not_", said Deadpool, "_I am an influence of some sort, yes, but hardly a bad one. In fact, a kid needs an influence like me in his life, he gets a view of the real world. Not like some corny sitcom real world either. Real nitty gritty stuff_"

"Can we remove his tongue?", grumbled Scott

"Physically or ethically?", asked Forge as he tossed a tool bag into the Velocity. (4)

"If I don't care about that last part, can I do it?", asked Bobby, sliding some equipment past on an ice slide, though he wasn't going, he offered to help…better than stay in Dark Hollow and be glared at.

"_Ooooh, look everybody! It's Mr. I-got-a-side-fic-all-to-myself_!", quipped Deadpool, "_I want a side fic! I'm just, if not more, special than you_"

Bobby blinked for a few moments.

"..I heard of you", he said, "I thought you got yourself euthanized" (5)

"_I can't die_", shrugged Deadpool, "_it's one of the many things I can't do. Like play the tuba, or recite the alphabet backwards_"

"Can't we lock him up somewhere fer a bit?", asked Logan.

"_I'm here to serve_", said Deadpool with a wacky salute.

"There's no way in hell yer coming ta Genosha", said Logan, "yer stayin' here, Wilson"

"_It's because I'm crazy…isn't it?_", pouted Wade.

"Shadup", said Logan, "where's Warlock? He was supposed ta be here an hour ago"

"The alien will not be travelling with you", said Destiny as she and Mystique walked towards them, "he has been taken"

"Taken?", blinked Forge, looking up, "by who?"

"I do not know", said Destiny, "you will not see him for a while…and when he returns, he will be most changed"

Logan growled.

"Kurt, go get in touch with Doug, find out what's goin' on, wouldya?"

Kurt nodded, vanishing with a _bamf._ Mystique watched her son go, before hugging Destiny.

"Get better", she whispered.

Destiny pulled back, giving her a soft smile.

"Get stronger", she said simply, "goodbye, Raven"

With that, she headed into the Blackbird. Mystique closed her eyes sadly.

"She knows she's not coming back", she said quietly.

"Most of them know they aren't coming back", pointed out Forge.

Mystique sighed, looking at him.

"Forge, look, I know you really hate my guts, but….", she glanced at the jet, "look after her for me, please? I…I'd hate for her to suffer"

Forge narrowed his eyes, before giving a defeated sigh.

"Okay, Raven, I'll watch out for her"

"Thank you", said Mystique with a small smile.

Forge didn't reply, heading into the jet, pausing by where Mo was sleeping fitfully on a gurney, frowning.

"Please, don't be too hard on Raven", said Destiny, from where she sat, "she hasn't done anything wrong, except love you…and she doesn't allow that to happen with many people. You and I are the only people she's ever really loved"

"That's little comfort", said Forge, "and I have more important things on my mind"

In another part of the jet, Sidney and Todd were saying goodbye to Leola.

"Remember to do whatever they tell you", said Sidney, fighting back tears, "and gets lots of rest"

"I will, Mamma", said Leola, before beginning to cough again.

"I love you", whispered Sidney, kissing her forehead.

"We both do", said Todd, brushing a hand through his daughters hair.

Sidney whimpered, hiding her face in the crook of Todd's neck.

"Shh, it's okay", said Todd gently, hugging her, "she'll be okay"

"I hope you're right", said Sidney, miserably, "…God, I hope you are"

Outside, the last of the equipment was finally packed away.

"Well, I'd better go collect Lila before she goes home without me", said Bobby.

"We appreciate the help, Iceman", said Hank.

"All the patients here?", asked Bobby.

"…We're just waiting on one", said Hank, then frowned, "but you can go…it would be best if you did"

"Why?", Bobby frowned, "hey, everyone said I was forgiven! Well, except Forge, but still.."

"It's not about what you did", said Hank, then sighed, "Charles didn't want you to know, but it's Jubilee"

Bobby blinked.

"….Jubes?", he asked quietly, "she has it?"

Hank nodded.

"We found her curled up, half dead in Bayville mall", he said.

"Oh", Bobby frowned, "I didn't know she was around here again"

"None of us did", said Hank, putting a hand on his shoulder, "go home, Bobby, get some rest, huh?"

"Yeah…thanks Hank", sighed Bobby, icing up and sliding past Logan and Sam.

"….What's up with him?", blinked Sam.

"Not fer us ta know", said Logan, "what do ya doin' here, Hayseed?"

"A'h could help", said Sam, "A'hm immortal, the illness won't kill me"

"You're also a werewolf", said Logan, "what happens in the next full moon? I 'aint chasin' around a freakin' werewolf all night on a quarantine island fulla sick people"

"But..", started Sam.

"Look, I know you've got it well controlled now", said Logan, "but I a'int takin' a risk"

He dropped his voice.

"Plus, I want some tougher people ta stick around here.", he said, "Destiny said we had a traitor in the New Mutants…I want 'em bein' watched"

Sam sighed, nodding.

"If you say so, Logan"

"Good", he said, then blinked as Kurt _bamfed_ back, "anthin'?"

"Doug hasn't seen Warlock since this morning", said Kurt, "..Destiny might be right"

"That's the problem", frowned Logan, "Destiny's **always** right"

"Ah'll talk to Rahne", said Sam, "X-Factor can check it out. A'h mean, how hard can it be to find a missing alien?"

"……I don't think you want ta know the answer to that question, Bub"

**&&&&**

(1) – A altered line from Lilo and Stitch.

(2) – Belladonna is canon. She really is a fruit loop.

(3) – What?

(4) – From Cable and Deadpool , though Irene poses the question. It's comments like that which make me love Forge even more

(5) – A comment made by L1 that I just HAD to use.

Another chapter done, woo! I hope to get another one out this week before my work placement starts, and I don't get any net access until weekends, if I can't, well, I will only be able to update, review and reply stuff during the weekend. Keep an eye on my live journal, that'll have all the info up. Do review. Until next time….


	19. Safekeeping

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I'll slack you off, you fuzzy little foreigner"

**&&&**

**My very first review came from Red Witch (gives her a hug) I was so happy!**

**&&&&**

Chapter 19 – Safekeeping

**&&&&**

A few days later, and things weren't going too well for Jamie Madrox. He groaned at the sound of giggling girls, resting his head on his desk.

"Since when did my P.I office become a playgroup?", he growled.

"Since you sent Remy on a mission, and promised Bobby and Ace you'd babysit", said Guido with a smirk.

Running around playing tag were Anna and Kat, joined by Odette, Remy's daughter. A nine year old blonde with her fathers eyes, Detta was a freedom-loving rebel. The three were laughing as they raced around, causing Jamie to look up with a frown.

"One of you is gonna fall and die, and I'm not cleaning it up!" (1)

"Way to parent, there, Jamie", said Guido, "if you ever have kids, they'll be SO lucky"

"Shut up, Guido", said Jamie, "I'm trying to figure out how to deal with this Argosy case the cops dumped on me"

"The mutant teacher who the think killed her boss after he fired her?", asked Guido.

"Yeah, she's ran off, and guess who has to find her", said Jamie dryly.

"**AAAAAGGHHH, SPIDER!**"

Jamie winced as Detta jumped away form the arachnid, firing kinetic energy beams from her finger tips, hitting a few office furniture, causing them to explode.

"Awwwww, not the comfy couch!", groaned Jamie, "I liked that couch!"

"Sorry Mister Jamie", said Detta in a New Orleans drawl, wincing slightly.

"Come on, Kids", said Guido, "lets play Uno with Uncle Guido before Uncle Jamie has a seizure"

As Guido herded the girls into an empty office, the main doors opened, a blonde woman stepping in.

"Hello, This is X-Factor investigations, yes?", she asked in a thick Austrian accent.

"You got the place", said Jamie, "can I help you?"

"My name is Sasha. I know one of your employees", she said, "Shortpack?" (2)

"Oh", Jamie sighed, "we don't exactly…umm….know where he is right now. Someone kidnapped him"

"Oh", she frowned sadly, "he saved my life once, back when he was working as one of Xavier's spies"

"Saved you?", Guido chuckled from the other room, "from what? A wasp? What sort of big mess could he save you from?"

Sasha frowned turning to look at Guido, holding her free arm to him, showing old scar lines.

"I do not know", she said, "would you call being forced into being a guinea pig for a skin-product establishment 'some big mess'?"

"Aich, that's messed up", grimaced Jamie.

"I was used like many other mutants for a company called DermaFree", said Sasha, "it's owner decided mutants couldn't feel pain. So we were used to test their products. Little Shortpack managed to get me and some others out, they were exposed and supposedly stopped from working again"

She sighed.

"But if only that were so. DermaFree has been doing the testing work for the mutant illness that is sweeping the world. I do not know who is behind it's production, but the factories are creating and testing it"

"What?"

Sasha sighed and nodded.

"I keep an eye on that horrible place since…", she shuddered, not wanting to remember, "anyway, they have been kidnapping mutants. The scientists were using something called Power8 as their base for the illness"

"Oh…just great", muttered Jamie, "but it's a better lead than we have already thanks…Sasha?"

Sasha nodded.

"I am more than happy to help", she said, "though I can not go to Dermafree itself, I can give much information on it"

She smiled.

"I am telepathic, and telekinetic"

"Great, thanks", said Jamie, "between 'pack and 'Lock vanishing, a possible murderess on the loose and this illness to deal with…well, we need all the help we can get"

**&&&&**

Sidney, meanwhile, was many miles away. After travelling in a plane for several hours, she was tired and really just wanted to go home to be with Todd and Tina. She couldn't, however, she had made a promise. She sighed as she slid through the rocky doorway, stepping into the well-hidden world of Avalon. (3)

"Sidney?"

She glanced up as a huge dragon hovered above her. Tired and downhearted as she was, she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Draco", she said, "been a while, huh?"

The dragon landed beside her, taking on a human form.

"It has indeed", he said, "a decade, at least"

"You know how it is", she shrugged, "been busy…plus, you guys have got a good utopia vibe going on here, I don't want to ruin it for you"

"I doubt you ever could", said Draco, "so, what brings you here? I assume it isn't just a visit"

"No", sighed Sidney, "I need to speak to Tally. It's…kinda important"

Draco nodded, changing back into a dragon.

"Hope on", he said, "she'll be glad to see you again"

Sidney smiled gratefully, climbing onto the dragon's back before he flew down the mountainous valley, finally landing inside the walls of a castle. Just as Sidney was climbing off, Tally McGregor, now in her thirties herself came walking over, wearing a medieval-style dress and a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Tally", said Sidney, sliding off Draco, giving the Scottish technopath a hug, "I missed you"

"I missed ye too, Sidney", she said, "it's been too long"

"Yeah", said Sidney, then frowned, "Tally, we need to talk, Xavier sent me"

Tally frowned, nodding as she led Sidney into the castle and up to one of the rooms. Once alone, Sidney pulled a box out of her backpack, opening it up for Tally to see.

"It's a..cube?", tried Tally.

"Xavier called it a Cosmic Cube", she said, "apparently, it's dangerous in the wrong hands…and he wants it hidden here"

She pulled out a piece of paper.

"The precog, Destiny, gave him this, telling him where and how to keep it", she said, "he said it was really important"

Tally looked at the cube again.

"…It willnae cause any trouble here, now, will it?", she asked, "…or bring trouble, for that matter"

"No", said Sidney, "he just needs it here where it'll be safe…until we need it"

"Okay", said Tally, "I'll take it, but only because I trust ye, Sidney"

She smiled, closing the box.

"Come on, we'll get ye something tae it, then ye can tell me about what I've been missing back in America"

"I'd love to", smiled Sidney, "I've missed this place…I guess it'll be nice to look around it again"

**&&&&**

Back in the mansion, Dani was still trying to catch up on the last ten years she'd missed.

"And then there was the thing with the chickens when Deadpool arrived…", she blinked, "I'm getting a migraine"

"You sound just like Forge did vhen he vas trying to catch up with the twenty years he missed", said Kurt, rather unhelpfully.

"…..I'm not using out of date slang am I?", Dani blinked, "you'd tell me if I was, right? **RIGHT!**"

Kurt chuckled.

"Danielle, calm down, you're doing fine"

"Good", said Dani, "'Cause I'm going to get myself up to date if it kills me"

Kurt shook his head in amusement.

"It vill if you don't slow down", "Vith the exception of the births and marriages and….vell, the other thing, you really didn't miss much"

"What other thing?", asked Dani.

"…I don't think you're quite ready for the other thing just yet", said Kurt with a wince, "it's kind of…messy" (4)

Dani narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Fine, but you better tell me eventually, or I'll be forced to Nair your fur"

"Oh gee…..thanks".

"Sorry", Dani said, "I've been a bit on the moody side since breaking it off with 'Berto"

"I noticed", said Kurt, arching a brow, "you okay?"

"I'm fine", she gave a small smile, standing, patting his shoulder as she walked past,"I'm all better now, Kurt, you don't have to look after me so much now"

"…But I like looking after you", said Kurt quietly, watching her walk off.

**&&&&**

Down in the Morlock tunnels, Callisto and Domino were talking over coffee….or what Callisto referred to at 'Evan's poor attempted at coffee, but he really does try so just amuse him'.

"So, I noticed you've been stalking Caliban", she said with a smirk.

"I haven't been stalking him", defended Domino, "I've been following him around without his knowledge….there's a subtle difference"

"….What do you see in Caliban, seriously?", she asked with a grimace"

"Deep down", said Domino, "I bet he's more than the miserable, hermit he makes us think he is"

"No", said Callisto, "deep down he's even more miserable, and even more of a hermit"

"Okay, that may be true, ", said Domino, "I'm sure deep, deep, deep, deep, deeeeeeeeeeeep down he's a nice guy"

"I thought that about my Uncle Marco", frowned Callisto, "Turned out he was a mutant-hating jerk. Pulled a gun out when he found out I was a mutant. Even after I saved my cousins. Told me to get the hell out, he was one hell of a jerk…not that I think Caliban's like that, I don't but it's just…."

Callisto trailed off, noticing Domino was looking at her with a bewildered expression.

"What?"

"Marco….", blinked Domino, then blinked at Callisto, "Jessie?"

Callisto started.

"….No one's called me that for years"

Domino grinned.

"Jessie, it's me, Beatrice"

"No way", grinned Callisto, pulling her into a hug and squealing.

"…Why are you guys making noises birds make when they die?", asked Leech, walking over and grimacing.

"We're cousins!", grinned Callisto, "man, I thought all you guys were gone"

"Nah, I'm still around", said Domino, "I got the hell out of there not long after Marco kicked you out" (5)

"I hate to break up the love an all", said Leech, "But X23's giving birth"

**&&&&**

Well, the weekend only rule no longer applies, so I'm here during the week, but only have about 3-4 hours of me-time each day during the week.

(1) – A Firefly quote. Captain Mal rules!

(2) – Sasha is a canon character, from the Mystique series. And yes, she does refer to 'Pack as 'Little Shortpack'. She also claims his mind's like cotton. Dermafree is also part of the Mystique series.

(3) – For those of you who remember what Avalon is, and the people who live there, you are dubbed true Chronicles fans, and each earn a web-cookie. Been a while since I wrote these guys, huh?

(4) – Ahh allusions. Allusions to L1's Viral Vengeance.

(5) – Thanks to Morlock for Callisto past .

Another chapter done and dusted. Weeee! Yeah, so updating will be a bit irregular during the rest of my work based learning, so for another 5 weeks. But update I shall! Do review. Until next time…


	20. Clue finding

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I know what to do, I'm a little concerned that I just had a conversation with a poster, but I'll worry about that later"

**&&&&**

**My OC's that were either RPG characters originally, or were based on existing RPG characters are: Sidney, Gina (Moll), Celeste, Debora(Hunter/Raptor) and Madison (Roxanne)**

**&&&&&**

Chapter 20 – Clue finding.

**&&&&**

Over in Genosha, everyone was finally settling in…or at least trying to, it wasn't easy to relax when death loomed around like a dark cloud. Josh sighed as he walked past a few beds, stopping at one with a young woman sitting up. She had pink hair and butterfly-like wings. Josh picked up her chart, offering her a friendly smile.

"Hi there..Megan?"

"Meh-gan", corrected the winged woman, with a smirk, "you're gold"

"…Why is that the first thing anyone notices about me?", Josh shook his head, then smiled, "Hey, you have an accent, you Scottish?"

Megan rolled her eyes.

"If you has said English, I'd have had to hit you", she said, "but you can get away with Scottish, but I'm Welsh" (1)

"Right….I knew that", said Josh.

"I'm from Abergele", she said.

"A-berg-welly?", blinked Josh. (2)

Megan giggled.

"You know what, never mind", she said, then arched a brow, "so, you're one of the healers, I take it?"

"Yeah, I'm Josh", he said, "pleased to meet you"

"You never talk to me nicely", muttered Pyro from where he sat, his laptop out as he wrote, "I feel left out"

"That's because she's new and probably not insane, like you", said Josh pointedly.

"Ouch", said Pyro, dryly, "that hurt"

"Be quiet, ya crazy Aussie, before I kill ya myself", said Logan, then looked up as Moira walked through.

"Logan, ye best come over tae the lab, ye have a vid mess…", Moira didn't have the chance to finish as Logan raced past here, "….okay"

"…Is he okay?", blinked Megan.

"Yeah", said Josh with a chuckle, "he's just become a Grand-Clone"

Logan was across into the other building within moments, pushing past an African-American woman as he went. Doctor Cecilia Ryes was an old friend of Moira's, a mutant who could create herself force-fields of a sort. She was only too happy to help Moira in the lab, when the Scottish woman asked for her assistance. (3)

"Manners!", she snapped, "don't make me kick your Canadian ass all the way back to Canada!"

"Don't mind him, Cecilia", chuckled Moira as she walked after at a more leisurely pace, "once he finds out everything is fine, he'll calm down again"

"He'd better", said Cecilia, then winced as Logan past Hank, causing the blue furred mutant to dive out of the way.

"…I'm getting too old for this", muttered Hank, getting back to his feet.

"It could be worse", said Cecilia optimistically, "he could have just slashed his way past, Cookie Monster"

"……If you call me that once more, Miss Ryes, I may be forced to maul you", said Hank darkly.

"Is that a promise?", she smirked.

"……I'm going to go check on Logan now", said Hank, backing quickly away from her.

"You're mean, you know that", said Moira with a chuckle.

"I can't help it", said Cecilia, with a smirk, "I'll nab him eventually, you'll see"

"Ye gunnae add an evil laugh to that, too?", teased Moira as they walked into a room where Logan was grinning at the vid-screen on the wall.

X23 and Lucid were showing off their newborn baby girl. For the most part, she looked like a humanoid velociraptor. Green, yet smooth skin, with a short tail, claws instead of nails, and a small sickle claw on either ankle. She blinked her yellow-eyes sleepily as she snuggled up to her mother, a few strands of brown hair on her head.

"Wow, it's baby….something", said Forge, blinking.

"Her name is Deborah", said X23, sending a rather deadly glare in Forge's direction, before smiling slightly at her 'father', "after…her"

Logan nodded. Though he wasn't overly keen on the woman who had created X23, he knew Dr. Deborah Ristman only had X23's best interests at heart..after all, she'd stayed by the clone to watch over her, even if it could have meant her death.

"It's a nice name", he said, then smiled at the pair, "congratulations"

"Thanks Logan", said Lucid, then winced, "…wish she hadn't broken my hand, though"

"It was painful", said X23 simply, but affectionately, for her, anyway, "you deserved it"

She sighed.

"We'd better go, it's got Callisto all broody again", she said, "she wants to 'coo at the baby' a lot, while Evan hides"

"Good luck with that", chuckled Logan, smiling as the video screen turned off, then glared at the faces smirking at him, "what? I'm allowed ta get emotional once in a while…"

"I think it's cute", smirked Sabertooth, where he was leaning on the wall.

"You shut up", said Logan, "I'm gonna go….stalk around"

With that, he walked off, though didn't quite stalk…and couldn't quite get the grin off his face, either.

**&&&&**

"Well?"

Doug glanced over his shoulder at Rahne, from where he was sat in front of his computer.

"Give me a sec, I'm working on it", he said, then sighed, "I can speak almost every language on the planet, and a few off it, too, and what do you guys want me to do? Illegal computer hacking" (4)

"Look, if ye get intae this DermaFree's system, we can find out more about his virus…", her face fell, "and we need tae find out more"

Doug winced.

"Sorry", he said, then sighed, "Tanya's not getting any better, is she?"

"Nae", said Rahne quietly, "she's getting worse…she was always the runt…it's really taking it's toll on her"

She glanced over her shoulder at where Douglock was half-heartedly playing on his Game Boy.

"Douglock's fine, though, right?"

"Must be the alien DNA", said Doug, "he hasn't had so much of a sniffle….he misses 'Lock though"

"And you?"

"My Life-Mate has been kidnapped, and all I know is from some old pregoc who says he's going be 'much changed'", Doug sighed, "I feel like crap"

He glanced up at the screen as a little jingle started.

"I got in", he said as the DermaFree logo popped up.

He tapped on the keyboard quickly, using his powers to translate the computer jargon that was appearing on screen, within moments, a few files appeared on screen.

"Seems they've been keeping tabs on a lot", he murmured, "they got files dating back to the Morlock Massacre, and there's a few on Apocalypse…"

"We need something on the Legacy", said Rahne.

Doug ignored her, continuing to flick through files.

"Project Widewake, Nimrod Prototype", he shook his head, "they just have a bunch of jargon on sentinels…not much else"

He paused by a folder.

"Mainspring", he blinked, opening it up, "this looks a bit more promising. Something about a lab in New York City….doesn't say what they're testing…but it seems the most promising thing on here"

"Then that's where I'm gunnae go", growled Rahne lowly.

**&&&&**

Over at Sinister's base, Shortpack sighed from where he sat in his vivarium. It had been a long time since he'd been dragged here…he was getting a sinking feeling that Sinister would soon give up on Gambit getting his cube thing, and setting Prudence on him. It wasn't a particularly nice thought. He glanced up as the door opened, Gorgeous George walking in.

"Look what I got ya", smirked George, holding up a small, clear plastic hamster ball, "a Super-Fun-Happy Ball!"

Shortpack blinked at it.

"That doesn't look super, fun or happy in any feasible way"

"I meant for me", said George, plucking Shortpack out of his vivarium and putting him inside the ball.

He chuckled putting it on the floor.

"Run, little rat, run"

"I'm not running anywhere", said Shortpack, crossing his arms, "and I'm not a rat"

"Okay, fine", said George, "I'll help you along a bit"

With that, he gave the ball a kick, giggling as it scooted along the floor.

"See, isn't this fun?"

"Notfunnotfunnotfunnotfun", whimpered Shortpack as he clung on for dear life.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in front of them, sucking up the ball, and Shortpack inside it, before blinking out and vanishing. George blinked at it, dumbfounded for a few moments.

"….Oh crap", he said, "the boss is gonna kill me"

Elsewhere, the little hamster ball skidded through the porthole, stopping Shortpack next to a purple haired woman…a purple haired woman his own height.

"…..I'm in hell, aren't I?", asked Shortpack.

"Wow, something you did actually worked for once, Zero", said the woman, then smirked at Shortpack, "he's kinda cute"

"…..I **am** in Hell", said Shortpack.

The one named Zero, a pure white android merely nodded.

"Just to be sure", said a guy with two extra arms, "you're Shortpack, right?"

"….The guy's eight inches tall, Forearm", said a red-haired woman, "I think it's safe to say he's Shortpack"

"Ummm…..hi?", tried Shortpack, "….thanks?"

The one called Forearm opened up the plastic ball, letting Shortpack out on one of his hands.

"You won't be thinking us for long, little dude", he said, "we kidnapped you"

"…..You kidnapped me from kidnappers?", asked Shortpack, arching a brow before sighing, "….I'm really starting to lose faith in my eternal optimism. So, who are you and what do you want?"

"We're the Mutant Liberation Front", said the red haired woman, "I'm Strobe, that's Zero, Thumbelina and Forearm" (5)

"The MLF, I heard of you", said Shortpack, frowning, "you're terrorists"

"Terrorist is such a strong word", said Thumbelina, growing to a normal height, "we prefer pro-active freedom fighters"

She crossed her arms.

"And I don't think an expert in espionage has the right to be judging us"

"Down, girl", said Forearm, "don't mind Krissie, she's always been a bit bad tempered around new people"

"So what do you people want from me?", asked Shortpack, "I don't suppose it's any better than 'sit there and wait for the raving lunatic to kill you'?"

"Sinister took one of our own", said Strobe, "we want to get him back. You must have seen some things in that place, or got an idea about how his people work their shifts"

She smirked.

"You help us get our man out, we let you go", she said, "it's as simple as that. Of course, if you'd prefer to go back to Sinister…"

"Fine", said Shortpack, "I'll help you….not like I have much of a choice"

"Perfect", said Strobe, "Krissie, take him to where he'll be staying"

Krissie sighed, taking Shortpack off Forearm.

"Fine", she said, "come on, cutie, I promise not to molest you"

"…..Oh great, I get kidnapped again and hit on by a terrorist", grumbled Shortpack, "my day gets better and better"

**&&&&**

In the Morlock tunnels, Domino watched as Lucid and X23 returned with their baby, she frowned, rubbing her temple, before pulling a phone out of her pocket, dialling a number and waiting.

"Domino", said the voice on the other end, "we were expecting results from you long before now"

"…Things have come up", said Domino, "I'm resigning my place"

"You are supposed to work through our agreement", snapped the voice on the other end, "you won't get payment for this job"

"Screw your job", growled Domino, "I have family here…and…"

"I don't care", replied the voice, "if you are not going to work for us, then we will have to get back our property in other ways"

"X23 is a person, no ones property, Viper", said Domino, "she's got a kid….leave her alone"

"Is that so?", Viper chuckled, "interesting, that will have to be something we…observe….after we get X23 back, and she is our property, we created her, as a result, she is ours"

"I'll kill you first", said Domino, narrowing her eyes.

"So quickly you change your tune", taunted Viper, "when you began your mission, you were more than happy to hand her in, why the change of mind?"

"….It's a change of heart", said Domino, "I'll fight every HYDRA soldier that tries to attack her"

"Then you are now the enemy", said Viper simply, "a pity, you came so highly recommended"

"Bite me", hissed Domino, switching her phone off.

On the other end, Viper narrowed her eyes, before pressing an intercom button.

"Omega Red, Plan A has been dropped, Domino went rogue", she smirked, "We'll move onto Plan B, you get to do some killing after all".

**&&&&&**

(1) – A canon Welsh character, at last! And one that isn't dead! She's in Academy-X-Whatsamahoositz at the moment, one of the few kids who still has her powers. Incidentally, I have discovered it's **VERY** hard to write your own accent.

(2) – Abergele is a real place, and yeas, Josh pronounced it wrong. It's Ah-ber-gel-ee. It's a small (as in tiny) costal village in North Wales. I don't think Megan's actually from there or not, I'm just picking a random Welsh village.

(3) – Cecilia Ryes is a canon character. She's fun, I like her

(4) – This is a slightly mangled quote from Academy X-thingie. Doug said something like it during House of M, when he'd been brought randomly back from the dead by Wanda….he's dead again now. Cow.

(5) – The MLF and it's characters are cannon, though I have changed their histories to fit into Chronicle continuity.

Woo, another chapter done, sorry it's so late, been too busy. Do review. Until next time…


	21. Extraterrestrial issues

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "It's not my goddamn planet. Understand, monkey boy?"

**&&&**

This really is the last time I am going to say this: **I AM NOT AMERICAN**. I do** not** write in American grammar, but British grammar. I will never write in American grammar. Why should I? It's not the grammar I have been brought up to use. I read stuff by Americans all the time, and don't complain about the differences (I could rant about how the missing U in words like Behaviour causes issues for me when researching Uni stuff). So, that's my rant, and the last time I am going to state it. If you can't read British grammar without complaining, I suggest you bugger off. I'm British, get over it.

**&&&&**

**For quite a long while, Doug was going to contract the Legacy Virus and die in Passing the Torch, with Warlock having to do the deed. I decided to give them both a break, 'cause, well, I'm not that evil. **

**&&&&**

Chapter 21 – Extraterrestrial issues

**&&&&**

Hours later, and night had fallen in Bayville. In Toby's room, Imara was sitting next to him on his bed, as they watched a movie..or rather, Imara narrated the movie to Toby. It was something they'd done for as long as either of them could remember.

"And she's turned into a bunch of butterflies and flittered off to the heavens", Imara blinked, "….that was a bizarre ending" (1)

"I think that was a bizarre movie all 'round", said Toby with a chuckle.

Imara was quiet for a moment, before sighing.

"Tob?"

"Hmm-mm?"

"I'm scared", she said quietly.

Toby blinked, arching a brow.

"Of what?", he asked, "you're fearless, if I recall correctly"

Imara gave a small sniff, hugging her arms around herself.

"I'm scared of what's happening, Toby", she said, "there are mutants dying all over..and my sisters sick, and Dad's over there trying to help...and I don't..I don't want to lose them".

She gave a small sob, though she was famously strong, even she had her times of weakness. Toby sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay, they'll be fine", he said, rocking her gently as she hid her face into his shirt.

Imara took a sniffling breath, before looking up at him.

"Toby?...Can I crash with you tonight?", she asked, "you know..like we did when we were kids, I don't wanna deal with Soorya tonight".

"Uhhh..yeah..I guess", said Toby, covering up a nervous waver in his voice with a cough.

"Thanks", said Imara, hugging him close, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Buddy"

_Nothing big here, tra, la, la_, Toby thought to himself, _we've done this hundreds of times when we were kids, this shouldn't be any different_

He gulped as Imara sighed, snuggling close to him, drifting off to sleep.

_Think of something else_, he tried, _grandma Edna's cookies...nope, Logan dancing to the nutcracker suite in a tutu...almost disurbing..not quite there, Dad in a binki..**AGGG!**...there we go_

"Toby, stop having an inner monologue", said Imara opening one eye to regard him sleepily, "I know when you do it, you squint"

"Right", Toby cleared his throat, "….being quiet now"

_Great…now I can't get that scary image of Dad out of my head_

**&&&**

Elsewhere in the mansion, Magneto had already gone to bed, so he was more than mildly annoyed to find himself being poked incessantly . He groaned, opening one eye to see Pietro smiling at him.

"Hey Dad, you're awake!"

Magneto blinked a few times, before groaning, trying to burry his head under the covers.

"Pietro, it's past three AM, come back at a sane time"

"Dad, I got a problem", he said, "or at least, I think I got a problem. Ican'tbeallthatsureit'sabitcomplicatedandIdon'tknowwhattodoaboutit"

"…You're not going to stop talking until I start to listen to you, are you?", asked Magneto, sitting up, defeated, switching on a lamplight, "what is it?"

Pietro frowned.

"You know when you met Mom?".

"…..Haven't we already been through the other stuff already?", asked Magneto, "I thought we did when you were five"

"It's not that", said Pietro, "did you, well, y'know, know you loved her when you first met her?"

Magneto considered this.

"I didn't really have time for that", he said, "when your mother and I met, it was in front of a local store, she was in a hurry and didn't see me, so beaned me on the head with the door when she opened it" (2)

"…Oh…kay", Pietro said.

"When I regained consciousness, I might have said she was pretty…but I had a concussion, so I don't think she believed me", he said, "I don't think she liked me all that much, though she did go on a date to apologise for knocking me out"

"…..You mean she took you on a pity date?", asked Pietro, wrinkling his nose.

"Hey, if it wasn't for that pity date, we wouldn't have hit it off, and you would exist", said Magneto pointedly.

"…The fact I exist because a gypsy snacked your head in with a door doesn't give me much comfort", said Pietro.

"Why are you asking, anyway?", asked Magneto, "I thought you'd given up on that Crystal girl"

"I did", said Pietro, "….there's someone I don't like…but I think maybe I do like her…but I hate her at the same time"

Magneto blinked once.

"….I think you should talk to your sister, she's better at this than I am"

"She told me if I woke her up again, she'd wring my neck"

Magneto gave an exasperated sigh.

"Then talk to her in the morning", she shook his head turning off the light and lying back down, "goodnight, Pietro"

"Yeah..night, Dad", said Pietro, "thanks….I think"

He frowned, before jumping out the window, dashing off back to the Brotherhood House.

**&&&&**

Over in Chicago, Kitty sighed as she turned off the TV.

"Another crappy 'mutants are evil' speech by my beloved nemesis", she said, "….things aren't looking too good, the anti-mutant sentiment is growing"

"Don't worry about it, Pretty Kitty", smiled Lance, kissing her cheek, "you'll still beat Tremaine, she doesn't have a prayer"

Kitty chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I'll beta the living crap out of her", she said, then frowned, "….I'm still worried, though. If I do win…then I'm like a spokeswoman for mutant-kind…that really freaks me out"

"You'll do fine", said Lance with a smile, "don't worry about.."

He blinked as there was an almighty crash in the kitchen.

"Oh what's that damn dragon done this time?", he grumbled, stalking off to the kitchen.

"Aww, leave Lockheed alone, he's innocent", said Kitty, following him, before walking right into his as Lance has stopped dead in the doorway, "what?"

In the kitchen, Lockheed was backed against a wall, two other dragons, one purple and one green, the same size and build to Lockheed exactly, were glaring at him. The green one spoke in a language that seemed to consist of growls. Lockheed answered back in a similar way.

"What the hecks going on here?", asked Lance, the ground beginning to tremble.

"….Oh crap", said Lockheed, finally noticing them, "umm…I can explain this…"

"You can talk!", yelped Kitty.

"…..I can explain that, too", said Lockheed, shuffling his feet.

The blue dragon looked between them and frowned.

"I think you'd want to do your explaining to the Flock high court before you speak to the Earthlings"

"Earthlings?", asked Lance, "but…you were a stuffed toy!"

"….Kinda not true", winced Lockheed, "long story short: I'm from an alien race called the Flock. I..umm left and was transported to Earth, ironically just as Kitty was playin' with machines she shouldn't have"

He gave Kitty an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I wrecked your cuddly toy", he said, "heh….this might be a bit of a shock"

"A bit of a shock?", said Kitty, "you kept this from me all this time?"

Lockheed gestured to the other dragons.

"I was tryin' ta lay low", he said, "It's not like a lied or anythin'. I just didn't pop up an' say 'Hey, Kitty, I'm an alien!'"

"…..If I hadn't already been exposed to extraterrestrial life, I think I'd be going quietly mad right now", commented Lance.

"Silence, Earthling", said the blue dragon, then looked at Lockheed, "You are sentenced to exile for treason towards the collective Flock"

"Hey, no ones taking my dragon from me", snapped Kitty, stepping between them and Lockheed, "can't he even have a trial"

The green dragon growled low, but the blue one raised a clawed forepaw.

"Earthling, the laws of our people state he must be exiled for his crimes", he said.

"For leaving?", said Kitty, "that's not a crime"

"It is to us", snapped the green one.

Lockheed sighed, flying up to by Kitty's face.

"Look, my people, they're pretty strict with the rules an'' stuff", he said, "besides, I don't want ta go back there. I'm happy here"

"You wish to chose your planet of exile as this dump?", asked the blue one, looking around the apartment critically.

"Yeah", Lockheed smirked, "seems the place fer us off-worlders who don't belong anywhere else"

"As you wish", said the blue one, "it is your choice. You can not leave this world hereafter, it is your prison"

"The Flock Homeworld was a prison", corrected Lockheed, "you idiots just haven't figured it out yet"

The blue one shook his head.

"There's one on every planet", he sighed, touching a pendant around his neck.

There was a soft humm as a flash of light appeared, the two dragons vanishing, leaving Lockheed, Lance and Kitty alone in the kitchen.

"Well, that was a laugh", said Lockheed, "who's up fer poker?"

He glanced at Lance and Kitty…neither looked wholly amused.

"….How about you start from the beginning", said Kitty, crossing her arms.

**&&&&**

In New York, Rahne had broken into the Mainspring labs, and was currently stalking quietly through the hallways. It hadn't been too hard to break in, and the few guards who'd noticed her arrival were now lying in unconscious heaps where she dropped them. It was eerie. It was almost as if they were dealing with something else….

She stopped dead as she heard a yell, two guards flying around the corner, very nearly hitting her. Okay..maybe they were. She growled, shifting into her transitional form, preparing for a fight, before blinking as a familiar face rounded the corridor.

"Bobby?", she blinked, "what're ye doing here?"

"Nick Fury sent me to check this place out", he said, "an old government scientist runs this place…and Nick feels he's been doing things he should be"

Bobby paused.

"…You?"

"Doug found some dirt linking this guy tae DermaFree", she said, "I was checking if they had anything tae do with the Virus here"

Bobby shrugged.

"Could be, Nick hasn't got a clue what's going on down here…but we've had major activity here in the past week"

He smirked, heading down the corridor.

"I bet we'd be a lot faster if we worked together, Lassie"

Rahne rolled her eyes, shifting to he human form as she caught up with him.

"Fine, but don't ye be calling me Lassie, or I'll have tae hurt ye"

"How about Rin Tin Tin?", Bobby joked, "Or White Fang?"

"Bobby", started Rahne, before pausing as she heard a sound from one of the corridors, "you hear that?"

"No", said Bobby, "you're the one with the enhanced senses, wolf-girl"

Rahne frowned, moving down the corridor, finally stopping by what looks like a cell.

"Electro magnetic bars?", Rahne arched a brow at them, "what on earth would they be keeping in with electro magnetic bars?'

"Only one way to find out", said Bobby, icing his hand up, smashing the control box next to the door.

The bars crackled, before dying. Rahne sniffed inside, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"There's nae a thing in here", she growled, then paused as she caught a movement, "….I take that back"

"What the heck is that?", asked Bobby, stepping in behind her

Rahne shook her head before stepping inside, she **knew** something was there, it was moving, but she couldn't **smell** it..something was very wrong.

"Hello?", she called, "anyone in here? I'm nae gunnae hurt ye"

There was an electronic crackle as the lights came on, and the thing that shared the space with Rahne stepped into the light. Rahne took one look at it and yelped, backing into the corridor, almost falling into Bobby. She took a breath, watching as it stepped out after her. It…his body was completely yellow, bar for black blodges on his sides, and black lines dashing around his body. His physiology, however, was almost human. A small orange semi-circle with square juts floated in front of his left eye. Strands of yellow wire jutted from his head like a crew cut. He turned to blinked at the two mutants, both tensed, years of training gearing them ready to fight..that was until recognition dawned across Rahne's face.

"…Warlock?", Rahne's eyes widened, "is..is that ye?" (3)

"Warlock?", said Bobby, looking at her, "you're kidding…right?"

Before he could answer, two armed guards dashed through the halls.

"They let it escape!", said one.

"Shoot to kill, shoot to kill!", shouts the other.

They didn't get the chance to so much as raise their weapons. Warlock suddenly changed form, his fingers becoming long, pointed claws. With a metallic snarl, he jumped forwards, driving each clawed hand into either soldiers chest. They both managed a pained gargle, before hutting the floor with limp thuds, lying motionless. Rahne squeaked backing away slightly.

"That's…..new", blinked Bobby.

The Warlock-Creature growled at them, stalking forward, raising a clawed hand ready to strike.

"Warlock, it's your friends!", squeaked Rahne, "Come on, snap out o' it, Ye remember us, right? Rahne and Bobby!"

"Self-Friends, right?", said Bobby.

The creature paused, blinking.

"Self-…..Friends?", he asked, before crying out in pain, shifting back to his humanoid form, dropping to his hands and knees.

Rahne carefully came forwards.

"Warlock", she said gently, "…what did they do to ye?"

Warlock groaned holding his head.

"…I don't remember", he said, "Cameron Hodge…. he was the..the leader"

With a groan, Warlock collapsed on the ground.

"That's the guy Nick sent me to see", said Bobby, narrowing his eyes, "he's a dead man, now"

Futher alarms blared through the complex.

"So will we be if we dunnae get out of here", said Rahne, helping support Warlock with a shoulder, "come on, Bobby, we can get this guy back when we get time tae regroup"

Bobby frowned, looking in the direction the guards had come, before sighing, helping Rahne with the unconscious alien, heading for the exit.

**&&&&**

(1) – A cookie for whoever gets what this movie is. I'm going to parody it once I'm done with Sinbad.

(2) – Originally, Magda and Magneto met in Auschwitz, but as seen as Anya doesn't exist in Chronicles-Verse, I thought this was more fun. Slightly inspired by the Bill Murray film 'Scrooged'.

(3) – Warlock now looks like he did the last we saw of him, in the M-Tech series, if you're having trouble visualising him.

Another chapter done, I had a burst of inspiration, hazah! I'm gonna be good and try to update the Chronicles website sometime this week, as I have a bunch of bios and fanart to stick on it. Do review. Until next time…


	22. Bounty hunting

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I don't jump out and scare you. I follow you around all day. I only got about an hour and a half of work around here, and the rest of the time I track you, like an animal"

**&&&&**

**The Chronicles have been going since May 19th, 2002, as has my time as a fanfic writer! **

**&&&&**

Chapter 22 – Bounty hunting

**&&&&**

Three days later and Jamie had found himself in a small Texas town.

"This is** so** the last time I do this", he muttered to himself as he walked into a general store.

Browsing the isles was a woman who was as covered up as she could get. Of course, if you knew what you were looking for, the blue skin was a dead giveaway. Jamie walked over to her, giving her a pleasant smile.

"Nice day", he said, "isn't is, Miss Argosy?"

Rachel eyed him warily from behind her sunglasses.

"I guess", she frowned, "…you've come to get me, haven't you?"

Jamie chuckled, this job might be easy after all.

"Yeah", he said, putting handcuffs on her, "I have to admit, you did pretty well, covered a lot of distance. You gonna give me trouble?"

Rachel was silent for a moment., before narrowing her eyes, making a break for it, crashing Jamie into one of the grocery stalls. This, of course, only caused three dupes to appear, one of which grabbed her before she could start running again.

"Okay, seriously, don't do that again", said Jamie, reabsorbing his dupes, "as you can see, it doesn't do you any favours"

He frowned, heading out of the store, ignoring gaping onlookers.

"Come on, I want to get this job over with".

Rachel scowled as Jamie led her through the town…that was until she saw a couple of residents. She did an about turn, trying to make a break for it, dragging Jamie backwards.

"Help, help, I'm being kidnapped!", she shouted, "he's my ex husband, he's going to try to kill me!"

"Waa?", started Jamie, before being collared by two burly men, "…oh, **come on!**"

"We'll sort him out, Miss", said one of them, "we don't like people like that around here"

"I'm not her ex-husband, you hick!", snapped Jamie.

"He is", said Rachel, "he wants to kill me, been planning to for years, when he hasn't been beating me" (1)

"A wife beater, eh?", growled the other man.

Jamie narrowed his eyes, pulling out a paper form his jacket pocket with his free hand.

"Would a wife beater have a arrest warrant?", he asked, "unless you guys want me to let a suspected murderess lose?"

"A murderess?", blinked the first man, reading the warrant.

"It's forged!", said Rachel, "he's lying, don't trust him!"

"This looks proper", said the man, handing back the warrant, releasing Jamie, then smirked at Rachel, "it 'aint nice to lie, honey"

"Oh, bite me", snapped Rachel.

"Come on", said Jamie, dragging Rachel off, "we have a bus to catch"

**&&&&**

The brightness of the room was the first thing that would strike anyone entering it. It probably explained why all the workers were wearing face masks with darkened panels for them to see out of. The only one not wearing headgear as a bald headed man, who instead wore simple sunglasses. He stood in the middle of the room, his hands behind his back as he watched the others bustle around him. At first. the man didn't see one of his workers pause next to him, nervously shuffling his feet. It wasn't until the worker cleared his throat that the man turned his head and looked down at him.

"What?", he said, the barest tone of irritation in his voice.

"Sir, the subject is regaining consciousness again", he said, "it's taking a lot of tranqs to keep it down"

"Then put your efforts into keeping it tied down", said the man, "it can stay awake"

"….But, Sir", the worker said, "the procedure is very painful, it would…"

"That is not for you to worry about", snapped the man, "it is my job, you just follow my orders, clear?"

"Yes sir", said the worker, scuttling away.

The man watched him go with a sneer, before walking over to a table in the room, smirking at the figure strapped down to it. He chuckled, pulling out a strange medical instrument.

"Now, my little friend, let's see what we're made of, shall we?"

"**Arrrgh!**"

Warlock woke with a start, his eyes wide, if he breathed, he'd probably have been hyperventilating. It took a few seconds for him to realise he was in the Institute infirmary. Next to him sat a worried Doug.

"It's okay, 'Lock", he said gently, "you're home, you're safe"

"Safe", the alien echoed as he got his bearings, before groaning, holding his head.

"You were unconscious for two days", said Doug, "I was getting really worried"

Warlock finally turned to look at Doug.

"Two days?", he asked, "How did I get here?"

"Bobby and Rahne found you in some lab called MainSpring", said Doug, "I got the shock of my life when they brought you home. I didn't expect to get Warlock 2.0"

Warlock blinked at him confused, before looking at his changed body form.

"My species sometimes changes in time of large stress", he said, "…something bad must have happened"

"You don't know what?", asked Doug.

"I…I don't **know** what they were doing", said Warlock, frowning, "…I can only just about remember who I **am**"

Doug frowned softly.

"We'll figure out what they did to you, 'Lock", he said gently, putting a hand on his life-mates arm, "I promise"

**&&&**

Meanwhile, in their home, Sidney and Todd were sitting on their sofa, watching TV as Tin played with Ambrose on the floor. Sidney seemed to be staring into space past the TV, rather than at it, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Todd.

"Sid?"

"Mmm?", she asked, before glancing at him, "what?"

Todd frowned.

"Sidney, I know ya not dealin' with what's happenin' ta Leo well", he said, "An' I don't expect ya to, but I'm sure everythin'll be okay"

"I don't know", she said softly, "I talk to Uncle Vic this morning…she's going downhill"

Tina blinked up at her parents.

"Is Leo gonna die?", she asked, her bottom lip trembling.

Todd winced.

"She's very sick at the moment, Honey", he said, trying to move around the subject, "we just gotta hope for her now, 'kay?"

"…I'm rapidly running out of hope", said Sidney quietly, then glanced up as a man in reverend robes appeared on TV.

"Hope is in sight", he said, "This mutant plague is proof that the Lord has not forgotten those of us in his flock, and the mutant demons will be getting the punishment they deserve"

"Oh great, another anti-mutant whack job", muttered Todd.

"I have seen the destruction these creature have done to our world", continued the man, "and this illness is the very thing sent by the Lord to destroy the heathens"

"Thank you, Reverend Stryker", said Trish Tilby, then turned to the camera, "in a few moments, we will be interviewing Alice Tremane, a human running for Mayor against the first mutant mayoral candidate. Keep watching, see you after the break"

Todd scowled, turning it off.

"Not fer a million bucks"

"Just when I thought we were getting accepted", sighed Sidney, "if this bad press continues, we'll be back to square one"

"Well, at least is can't get any worse, right?", said Todd.

**&&&**

Down in the Morlock tunnels, X23 and Callisto were watching baby Debbie as she slept in X23's arms, her tail curled around her like a blanket.

"She's so little and cute", said X, then smiled, "I can't believe I'm a mother…I thought I'd never be anything more than a weapon"

"Life's like that", chuckled Callisto, "you never know what it's going to throw at you"

"Yeah", X23 smiled, "she's so cute"

"Yeah, she's cute now, wait until she starts teething", said Callisto, "you'll forget what peace and quiet really is"

"She'll be worth it", said X, hugging her daughter close, "I'm going to make sure she never has to spend one day the way I had to grow up. She's going to get all the affection and love she needs"

"Boy, have you come a long way", teased Callisto, "what happened to that deadly clone of Wolverine, ready to break people's bones?"

"Oh, I still am", smirked X23, "Lucid just managed to housetrain me a little…or sewer train, if you prefer"

Callisto chuckled, about to reply before Max cam racing in, out of breath.

"Max, Honey, what is it?"

"Mom, I was getting food with Lucid when..", the youngster frowned, "there was this guy with tentacles…he had a funny accent…"

"Omega Red", growled X23.

"He took him", said Max, "he was gonna take me, but Lucid managed to get me into the sewers, but the bad guy got him!"

X23 handed Debbie to Callisto.

"Look after her for me", she said, "I'm going after him"

"It'll be a trap", said Domino, stepping out of the shadows, "HYDRA will be using him as bait"

"How do you know?", asked Callisto, frowning softly.

"….Because it was supposed to be my job to take X23 in to them", she said, "I quit…and now they've done this"

X23 snarled, unsheathing her claws, stepping over to Domino.

"If anything happens to Lucid, I'll be taking it from your hide", she said, "you knew they were after me, and you didn't say anything!"

"I couldn't", said Domino, "please, X, you're going to be walking right into a trap"

"I'd walk into a hundred for him", said the clone simply, "Domino, you'd better pray you're nowhere near me when I get back. I don't take kindly to traitors"

With a growl, she ran off, heading down the tunnel Max had come from. Callisto frowned, turning to her cousin.

"….Is this true, Bea?", she asked, "you were working for HYDRA?"

"I was", said Domino, "but that was before…well…before I found out about you…and when X had Debbie"

"You still could have warned us", said Callisto, then sighed, "I can't stop X if she goes for you…it might be best if you vanished for a while"

"I figured", said Domino quietly, "I can survive on my own, been doing it for long enough"

"Yeah, but you weren't head over heels before, were you?", asked Callisto, then smiled at Domino's surprised expression, "I'm not stupid, you know, I can tell how you feel about Caliban"

Domino sighed.

"Okay, I'll say goodbye before I go", she said, "….I don't know how I'll do ti yet, but I will"

"Good luck, Cuz", murmured Callisto, watching Domino walk off.

**&&&&**

(1) – A lot of Jamie and Rachel's encounter was inspired by the Quantum Leap episode 'A Hunting We Will Go'. It deserves it's proper tribute here, as I will be using a few lines here and there from it.

Another chapter done, happy birthday to the Chronicles, weee! Do review. Until next time….


	23. Lost love

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I'm the last of the tiddly-winking leapfroggers from the golden summer of 1914. I don't want to die... I'm really not over keen on dying at all, sir".

**&&&**

**Both Celeste Worthington and Tanya Guthrie made their Todd Fan fanfic debut before they appeared in the Chronicles, both appearing in 'The Meaning of Christmas'**

**&&&&**

Chapter 23 – Lost love

**&&&&**

In the Institute, the New Mutants were being put through a training programme. Scott believed that if there was ever a time they needed to focus on their skills, it was now. The New Mutants were far less enthralled by the idea, but didn't have much say in the matter. They were currently in the Danger Room, Magneto standing in the middle, a golden ball making lazy circles in mid-air around him.

"Come on, team", said Scott through the PA in the control room, "all you have to do is get the ball, it shouldn't be that hard"

"Get the ball?", asked JP, "what are we? Dogs?"

Bingo growled from where he stood at Toby's feet.

"Don't insult my eyes", said Toby.

"_Well, call me Fido_", said Deadpool, giving a manic laugh, "_'cause that ball's-a-mine-o_"

He took a dive for the thing, before the ball flew forwards, bonking him on the head asn sending him back the way her came, before returning to it's manipulator.

"Too slow", said Magneto, evidently bored.

"_Okay, that didn't work_", said Deadpool, "_Now, do I learn form my mistake, or keep trying?_"

He stood up.

"_I'm gonna keep trying…_"

"Don't be an idiot", snapped Imara, "Tag, use your powers on someone, make him run away"

"Okay", said Tag with a shrug, grabbing Sooraya's shoulder, tagging her, "Umm…nothing's happening"

Magneto tapped his helmet.

"Your powers are pisonic, they have no effect", he said, "try again"

Celeste narrowed her eyes from where she flew above, before releasing some of her blade fathers. A piece of the Danger Room wall loosened itself and moved in front of Magneto, acting as a shield as the blades embedded themselves in it.

"…Okay, that didn't work, either", frowned Imara, "Northstar, you try"

JP nodded, speeding off towards Magneto, who rolled his eyes, flicking out a hand, causing the youngster to get pinned to the wall by a piece of Danger Room equipment.

"I had to chase my super-speed son around when he was seven", said Magneto, "If there's anything I can deal with, it's your power"

"…..Any other bright ideas, of great leader?", snapped JP.

Imara frowned, thinking.

"Thorndike, use Bingo, see if you can get him down".

"But…"started Toby

"Now would be a good time", shouted Tag.

Toby sighed, well, here went nothing. He sat down, closing his eyes before taking possession of Bingo. He blinked a few times, getting used to seeing again, before catching his breath as he finally saw Imara.

_My God...she's beautiful_

Even with the dog's hazy vision, it didn't dim Imara's features, not one bit. If Toby hadn't already been completely smitten, this would have no doubt taken his heart. As it was, seeing her made him love her even more, not her beauty alone, Toby was not superficial, being blind tended to take away those sort of tendencies, but..wow.

"Anytiiiiime", said Tag.

He let out a bark, before charging over at Magneto. With a bored sigh, Magneto flipped out a hand, one of the floor panels in the room flicking out form under the dogs feet, moving him aside.

"….Okay, that didn't work, either", said Toby as he moved back to his own body, Bingo giving a grumbling growl as he stalked off.

"Team, you're not thinking this through", said Scott over the PA, "use your initiative"

"Easy for you to say", muttered JP, "you're sitting up there barking orders while we're having our asses handed to us"

"It's not fair", called up Imara, "He's one of the most powerful mutants in the world, what chance have we got?"

"You think you'll only ever meet enemies you're evenly matched with, much less have an enemy that would give you a chance?", asked Scott, "if you were fighting Magneto for real, you'd all be unconscious by now"

"Thanks, Scott", said Magneto dryly, "Always nice to keep the fear in them"

"Okay, maybe if we attack him together…", started Imara.

"Oh yeah, and let the mole sabotage the mission", said Tag, "hardly"

"_Well, my bets are still on Doris_", said Deadpool.

"My name is Jean-Paul!", snapped JP, giving Deadpool a shove, "and if it's anyone, it's you"

"I think you're both wrong", said Tag, "it's probably our fearless leader, the person you least expect"

The machinery in the room started up.

"I am not a traitor", growled Imara, "Why not ask Dust? She's the quiet one!"

"…..And here we go", sighed Magneto, the ball hitting the floor with a thunk as he floated out of the room, "I'm not getting in the middle of this, not after the food fighting incident at breakfast"

Scott groaned from the control room.

"Team, pull it together", he shouted, "stop fighting amongst yourselves!"

"Oh, teen angst overload", said Mystique dryly from where she watched in the control room.

"…Why are you still here again?", asked Scott with a frown.

"Irene told me to stay here, I don't ignore advice from a precog"

"When we get to kick her out, can I do it?", asked Magneto cheerfully as he walked in.

"No", said Scott, then added, "Ororo has dibs"

"Geez, I feel **so **welcome", said Mystique, "I'd swear you don't trust me"

"I don't", said Magneto, "last time I trusted you, you turned the Brotherhood against me…not to mention letting my daughter out and sending her to kill me"

"You deserved it, you megalomaniac", sniffed Mystique, crossing her arms.

"Can we just agree that no one trusts Raven get on with our lives?", sighed Scott.

"My son does", said Mystique, "so there"

As if on cure, Kurt _bamfed_ into the room, looking a little haggard.

"I have bad news from Geonosha", he said, "It's Lorna…"

**&&&&**

In the town of Dark Hollow, Lizzie watched sadly as Havok blasted a huge hole in one of the nearby mountains… He had not taken the death of his girlfriend (albeit an off-again-on-again one) very well.

"Alex…", she said gently

Alex frowned, powering down, before looking at her, he wasn't crying, but Alex tended not to. He had that Summers stubborn streak. He was clearly distraught, however. The scar running across his eye creased slightly as he frowned.

"It's not fair", he said, "I loved her, and she got taken away from me. Everyone I care about gets taken away from me"

"A'hm sorry, Alex, really, a'h am", she said, "She's not the virst mutant to die from the virus…..ma'h sister, Melody, she died and ma'h little niece, Tanya, she's bearly got any strength in her"

Alex sighed.

"It really bothers me that she went…probably in pain", he said, "I know it causes a power surge…that they can't do anything about it"

"Yes, apparently she took out a wall and caused a lot of surgical equipment to bend in on itself", said Lizzie.

Alex sighed, looking away.

"Lizzie, I appreciate what you're trying to do….but just leave me alone, okay? I don't want to talk to anyone right now"

Lizzie sighed, nodding as she walked back inside, frowning slightly as she paused by Legion, who was floating cross-legged on the floor, a few things floating around him. She still felt uneasy talking to him. Yes, there was Lucas in there…..but also this stranger, David…Her husband now came off as a familiar stranger, as contradictory as that sounded.

"Alex is really upset", it was a statement, pure and simple.

"I noticed", said Legion calmly, turning to look at her, "his mind is screaming"

"A'h thought you didn't use your telepathy unless you had too", she said, sneering.

Lucas never had a problem with it, but David seemed to show the same moral restraint as his father, not delving in when he wasn't welcome.

"It's hard not to hear", said Legion, then sighed, "Elizabeth, I wish you weren't so hostile around me"

"A'hm not hostile, a'hm guarded, there's a difference", she said, "A'h never know if a'hm talkin' to Lucas or David"

"I'm both", said Legion, then sighed, "would it make it easier for ye if I talked tae ye in a Scottish brogue?"

"No, it wouldn't", said Lizzie bitterly.

Legion sighed, his features softening, standing up and walking over to her, taking her hands in his.

"Elizabeth, please", he said gently, "I love you as much as I ever did. Probably more, I have the love of two men inside for you…and trust me, that's a lot"

He smiled, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Can't you just accept me for who I am?"

Lizzie sighed, looking away.

"A'hm working on it, Legion"

Elsewhere in Dark Hollow, Kyle and Aurora were watching Alex stalk off. Despite their rather large age gap, the two had hit it off, and soon began dating.

"I hope he's okay", said Aurora with a soft frown.

"Awww, 'Lex'll be fine", said Kyle, "He's a tough nut, he'll be fine before long, don't worry about it, Jeanie"

Aurora shrugged.

"It just seems so sad, to lose a member of the team", she said, "And Japheth is still very sick, too"

Kyle frowned softly.

"Yeah…..we just gotta hope for the best"

"Or something close to it", murmered Auruaua as she watched Alex walk off.

She chided herself mentally. She shouldn't get close. She was there to do a job. Sure, she had to act close to them, let them get emotionally attached to **her**, but she could do the same to **them.** When the time came, she would have to move without hesitation or second thoughts. She didn't want to learn what Sinister did to traitors.

"Come on", she smiled, taking his hand and leading his away, "Let's go for a walk"

**&&&**

X23 had followed the scent of Lucid and Omega Red for hours. It was obvious with the way it had been laid, the Russian mutant intended her to follow him. Domino was right, it was a trap….bit she was not going to abandon Lucid, not for anything. She gave a low growl as the trail led to a small building, made of reinforced concrete, well hidden in the woods of Bayville. It seemed to be an old army bunker or something. She tried the door, it opening easily. Heh, she figured. She growled low, popping out her claws as she walked inside.

It took her a while to get used to the darkness. By the time her eyes adjusted, it was too late. She felt a thud in her side as Omega Red drove into her, knocking her into a wall. The clone, however, was fast and angile. Living in the sewers had made her modify her training for combat in a small space, and so she braced her legs against the wall, kicking out so she jumped over her attackers head, landing gracefully on the floor behind him.

"Nice try", she growled, "where is he?"

"Around", smirked Omega Red, flicking out a tentacle at her.

X23 snarled, her claws slashing at them. There was a metallic screech as adamantium met carbonium….the adamantium winning. Omega Red let out a cry of surprise as one tentacle fell off, crashing to the ground.

"…..Wolverine could not..", he started.

"I'm not Wolverine", growled X23, "but you'll wish I was. He knows some level of mercy, me?. My mercy is almost none existent towards scum like you"

She gave him a dangerous smirk.

"Let me show you what I mean…."

Omega Red snarled, releasing a cloud of what her liked to call death sores at her. They could render his target sick and weak, bringing them close to death. The clone, however, was unaffected. With a angry snarl, she jumped at him, her claws aimed at his chest. Sensing the attack, he pulled his chest back….too late did he realise X23's bluff. The claw in her foot retracted, slicing his abdomen, pushing him into the buildings electrical systems at the same time. Omega Red screamed in pain. Healing factor or not, being electrocuted hurt the hell out of anyone with metal on their bones, she knew that one well. The huge mutant his the floor with a thud.

"I suggest you stay down now, and crawl away later, than not at all", she warned, her voice deadly.

"Well done, X23", said Viper, stepping out of the shadows, "You have become more than I ever expected of you. You are quite the fighter"

X23 glared at the woman.

"You'll find how well a fighter I've become if you don't give him back **now**"

Viper smirked, gesturing to where Lucid was lying on the floor, hidden in the shadows. X23 frowned, this wasn't right, she sniffed the air, her body tense, before her eyes widened.

"He's…."

"Well, we don't need live bait", said Viper, "and I really thought Omega Red would have captured you"

She smirked.

"And here's me thinking he'd made you soft", she said, "if I'd have known otherwise, I may have kept him alive far longer"

X23 shook her head, not wanting to believe what her senses told her.

"You….you killed him", it came out as a whisper.

"For your own good", said Viper, "You are a weapon, X23, and weapons can not love"

X23 gave a snarl of rage, spinning around with amazing speed, her claws digging into Vipers chest. Viper screamed in pain….she hadn't hit any organs, though….she looked at her confused.

"Wha?"

X23 growled, sheer hate in her eyes.

"Did you torture him?", she asked, twisting her claws, causing Viper to cry out, "did you make him suffer? Because he was **mine**? Because I **loved** him?"

"We….", Viper took in a pained breath, "we did what had to be done. Do…Domino didn't come through. We had to find you another way"

X23 gave a dangerous smirk.

"Congratulations, you found me", she said, "you wanted me to be an emotionless weapon? Then fine. Let's test that theory"

With a snarl, her other hand swept by Vipers neck, the claws on it severing her head from it with one swipe. X23 released the hand pinning Viper to the wall, letting the body slump to the floor.

"Burn in hell", she spat.

She walked over to where Lucid lay, looking at him sadly, picking up his motionless form.

"I'm sorry", she whispered softly.

Casting a disgusted look at the two defeated enemies, she walked out of the building, squinting her eyes in the sunlight as she exited. She got as far as a few steps outside the door before sinking to the floor, letting out a pained sob, letting the tears flow, cradling the empty shell close. Her sorrow, however, was interrupted by a familiar smell.

"Why can't you leave me alone, Fury?", she asked, broken, "can't you see I'm not in the mood right now?"

"You just slaughtered the leader of Hydra", said Nick, "S.H.I.E.L.D owes you one….though I suppose it's a hollow victory for you"

"She killed the man I love", said X23, "she killed one of the few people who matter to me in this world. Of **COURSE** it's a hollow victory"

Nick sighed.

"Come on, Kid", he said gently, "you can take him back in one of our trucks"

X23 looked sadly at Lucid, brushing a hand through his hair, before nodding. Tried and defeated, she didn't have the strength to carry him anymore. She just wanted to curl up and cry. Nick nodded, a hand gesture brining a hidden S.H.I.E.L.D truck out from the bushes. X23 stood shakily, and half walked, half stumbled into the truck, Lucid in her arms.

**&&&&**

Man, that depressed me more than I thought it would. Do review. Until next time…


	24. Things unseen, things unsaid

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Goodbye crazy lady, I enjoyed repeatedly throwing you to the ground"

**&&&**

**As she won't be seen in the Chronicles, Celeste's mother has speckled angelic wings (which Cel inherited), and long talons on her hands. She also has a photo-audio graphic memory. **

**&&&**

Chapter 24 – Things unseen, things unsaid.

**&&&&**

Domino frowned as she paced the tunnels. She knew she should be gone by now. If X23 caught her still down here…heck, within a few hundred feet of the sewers…she'd be dead. But she couldn't go, not without saying goodbye. She glanced up as she heard footsteps, smiling slightly as Caliban stepped out of the darkness. He didn't smile back. She didn't know if that was a bad thing…or if he was just being himself.

"Hey", she said quietly, then frowned, "….I suppose you've heard already…"

"Newssss travelsss quick down here", Caliban replied evenly.

"Yeah, I was given a job to find and capture X23…for Hydra", said Domino, "I just didn't figure she'd be having a family…or that I'd find a family down here….or I'd find you"

"Sssssave it", said Caliban, narrowing his eyes.

Domino frowned.

"Look, I know I broke your trust but…"

"Lucccid is dead becaussse of you", said Caliban, looking away form her, "I lossst hisss mutant frequenccccy"

"I didn't mean for it to go this far", she said.

"But it did", said Caliban, "you're lucky that you're related to Callisssto, anyone elsssse would have paid for a crime like thissss"

"And you, you think I'm deserving of it?", she asked.

Caliban didn't look at her. It took a lot for him to trust anyone…and now that trust had been broken…

"I think you sssshould leave", he said, keeping stone-faced.

Domino looked at him for a long time.

"I love you, Caliban"

Caliban closed his eyes, not wanting to believe her…not wanting to be hurt. Not wanting to be open with his own feelings for once. Not wanting to let down those walls.

"Jussst go"

Domino frowned, beginning to step towards him, before stopping herself.

"Fine", she whispered, hurt, "I guess I deserve it"

She watched him for a moment longer, before heading off, vanishing in the shadows. Caliban watched her go sadly, before heading off in the opposite direction, his head hung low.

**&&&&**

Elsewhere, Jamie Madrox frowned from where he looked around a cheap and crappy motel room. He didn't even know what skanky town he was in, hell, all he'd wanted to do was get to New York, finish his job, and go to whatever bar was open when he'd done. Now, now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a woman who quite likely wanted to kill him.

"I can't believe you got us kicked off the bus", scowled Jamie, "we won't get another bus to New York 'til God-knows-when"

"That's my point", said Rachel, from where she sat, her arm handcuffed to the headboard of the bed, "why should I go back to stand a trial that in no way will be fair. They'll say I'm guilty just because I'm a mutant"

"Because you did it", said Jamie, "Innocent people don't run away"

"They do when they don't want to be persecuted", replied Rachel, then frowned, "I'm uncomfortable"

"You should have thought about that before you kneed me in the groin", said Jamie from where he rifled through the mini bar, "awww, man, nothing but cheap watered-down crap"

"You know, I think you alcoholism comes from a deep-seated personal issue that you don't want to face", she said, watching him.

"Thank you, Dr. Ruth", said Jamie sarcastically, closing the door, "you want to give me a physiatrist session while you're at it?"

"No, but I'd love it if you let me go to the bathroom"

"You get a bathroom break when you are too desperate to actually fight me anymore", said Jamie, "I'm not falling for that one again"

Rachel groaned, lying her head back as best she could.

"Could you at least turn the TV on?"

"Fine", said Jamie, flicking it on, the theme tune for a sitcom starting up, "there, I hope you're hap…."

He blinked as his mind went fuzzy, too late had he remembered his captives powers. Nothing more happened, however, she just smiled coyly at him from where she sat.

"See? I'm not all that bad", she said, "I can take the pain away, Jamie, if you'll let me"

Jamie tried to fight her influence…but he was no telepath, he didn't stand much of a chance. He smiled as he walked over to her. Boy, she sure was beautiful. Just as he neared the bed, however, the theme tune abruptly ended, the programme itself beginning. With the music gone, so did Rachel's mental holds on Jamie. He blinked, shaking his head clear.

"That was sneaky"

Before he could step away, she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him in place.

"True", she said, "but I didn't make it all up. Just admit it, James, the desire's there. You just can't let yourself fall for someone again, can you? You can trust me, I won't hurt you"

Jamie scowled, trying to pull away.

"Let me go, Rachel"

Ignoring him, she leaned up, pressing her lips against his. He struggled for a moment, before sighing, returning it….okay, so maybe she had a point. The kiss lasted a few seconds more, before Jamie pulled himself back to his senses. This woman, after all, was a wanted killer……Though he was beginning to doubt this fact. Sure, she was feisty, and beat the hell out of him….but she seemed to be genuine about her innocence. He frowned, pulling away, stepping back as she let go of him.

"…Lady, you're confusing the hell out of me"

"Makes the journey more interesting, doesn't it?", she smirked.

Jamie shook his head, walking to the other side of the room.

"I'm staying away from you for a while", he said pointedly.

"….You do that", said Rachel, "not like I'm going to go anywhere anytime soon"

**&&&**

"You are the Weakest Link, Goodbye"

In Genosha, a rather angry growl came from a bed.

"If someone doesn't get that show off now, someone's going to get on the business end of a hissy fit", growled Megan.

Josh arched a brow, flicking through the channels.

"You don't like the Weakest Link?"

"No, I don't like the presenter", said Megan, "she is the enemy of my people"

"….Anne Robinson is the enemy of the Welsh?", asked Warren.

"Yes, and she needs to die a slow, painful, lingering death", said Megan, "with maggots, and spiders and...pain. Lots of pain"

"……Allrighty then"

"We will get our revenge", said Megan darkly, "Oh yes, we will" (1)

Josh rolled his eyes, then blinked as they stopped on a news channel, Stryker talking to the masses again.

"And this mutant plague will wipe out the heathens", he shouted, "and those which survive should be dealt with, so they are no longer and danger to the good, human souls of the world"

"Uh oh", blinked Josh.

"You know that guy?", asked Logan.

"Yeah", said Josh, "his name's Reverend William Stryker. He's one of the high mucky-mucks on the mutant hate front"

"He gonna cause us problems?", asked Logan

"I'd say", said Jason from where he was sitting up in bed, "the guy's a complete psychopath. I didn't even think he was still alive. No such luck"

"You ran into him too?", asked Logan.

"He's my father", said Jason, narrowing his eyes, "Unfortunately"

He glanced at Josh and Logan.

"I ran away from home when my powers kicked in, I knew how he felt about people who were 'different'", he said, "He'd have happily turned me into a weapon, given half the chance" (2)

"Great, just great", muttered Logan, "More physco's who're out ta kill us"

"There will be plenty more", commented Destiny from her bed.

"…..Oh boy, here she goes again", grumbled Sabertooth.

"Fine, I won't tell you", she said, "but you'll regret not knowing of this enemy"

"Send us a memo", said Logan.

_You got any of that Stryker stuff, Chuck?_, he sent.

_Yes, Logan_, he sent back, _We have no choice to wait and see what his next move is. Besides, I can only deal with one problem at a time._

Xavier sighed, turning back to the vid screen.

"Rook to B6", he said, then added, "I know you're upset, Erik, and you have every right to be"

On the other side of the vid screen, the chess piece Xavier had called moved by itself with a metallic humm.

"Of course I'm upset, Charles", replied Magneto, "I've just lost **another** child"

"I'm just glad you haven't killed anyone yet", said Xavier.

"That wasn't even mildly funny", said Magneto, "the first time was an accident, and you know it"

"……You really should tell the twins about Anya", Xavier said quietly. (3)

Magneto frowned, making his own move, taking a white knight.

"I doubt another dead sister would be much comfort to them right now", he said, "Pietro's not coming out of the Boarding House, and Wanda's already upset enough with worrying over St.John. It's not the time, Charles"

"But you will tell them eventually?", tried Xavier, "It's not fair keeping secrets from those you love"

Magneto arched a brow.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black a little bit?"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop pestering you about it", chuckled Xavier, "you're too stubborn for your own good sometimes"

"Says the man who used to refused to take an exam in college without doing his pre-exam ritual"

"Hey, kissing my lucky tennis shoe did wonders", said Xavier, then smirked, "At least I didn't have long hair like an idiot"

"I liked my long hair", said Magneto with a frown.

"You looked like Gandalf", said Xavier pointedly. (4)

Magneto chuckled.

"I suppose you have a point", he said, then smiled, "thanks, Charles, you've actually made me feel slightly less depressed"

"Anytime, Old Friend", said Xavier, "Now, observe as, once again, I cream you in chess"

Destiny, listening to this, frowned softly. They didn't know what they were in for.

&&&&

Over in the Morlock chapel, X23 was standing, looking at the coloured lights which danced around the alcove. Standing a little way behind were Callisto and Evan, shortly joined by Caliban. X didn't look at them. Couldn't. She was fighting back tears, too proud for them to be shed in public. She sighed, holding a small green coloured glass close to her as she walked over to one of the chapel walls. She sighed, kissing her small token lightly, before placing it on the wall, letting it join the many others. She drew in a sharp breath, fighting back tears she thought had already been all cried out.

"I'm ssssory", said Caliban gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

X23 hung her head.

"It's not fair"

"Life generally isn't", said Evan.

"What now?", whispered X, broken.

"You take care of your daughter", said Callisto gently, "as long as you have Debbie, you'll always have a little bit of Lucid"

X nodded, not smiling, but feeling a small amount of comfort from the thought.

"Yes, I suppose you're right", she said, looking at the walls, "can I….can I be alone for a while"

Callisto nodded sympathetically.

"We'll send a boat for you in a while", she said gently, "I'm sorry, X, really, I am"

"Yes", said X sadly, "so am I"

**&&&&**

"I can't believe that purple idiot lost Shortpack"

Mr. Sinister didn't look up from his work. Let her have her rant, as long as she didn't make him lose concentration, he didn't care.

"I mean, what leverage do we have on LeBeau now?"

"We had none, anyway", said Sinister, "the cube has gone, we will have to try and get it another time"

He smirked as he held a test-tube up.

"I have other work to deal with"

"Which work is that?", asked Prudence, leaning against a lab table, "The Summers one, or the one we've got the moles for?"

"Neither", replied Sinister, hoping the testy tone in his voice would tell her it was time to leave.

"Oh, it's your Dr. Frankenstein thing", she smirked, "you really believe that prophecy that the blind biddy gave?"

"She's been right many times before", said Sinister, "and if she's right…"

He smirked at the tube.

"I will be in control of the most powerful mutant to ever exist, one that would make even Apocalypse tremble"

**&&&&**

(1) – For those outside the UK, you may have missed this. Robinson went on a UK light entertainment TV show (on the BBC, no less) and made racist comments about the Welsh that should **never** have been aired. As a result, the majority of Welsh people would like to see her head on a pike, myself included. I hope she gets hit by a bus. Witch.

(2) – Okay, in the comics, Stryker and Jason are unrelated, but they are in X2. I liked the idea, and worked with it.

(3) – Anya is canon, if you've read my fic Opposites Attract (see, look at me, getting my writing-timing right and everything), that's how her story fits into the Chronicles. I wasn't going to have her in the Chronicles, but I had a change of heart,

(4) – See what I did? I made a funny

Oooooh foreshadowing. I love foreshadowing. Do review. Until next time…


	25. Crazy love

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "But enough about me, let's talk about you... what do YOU think of me?"

**&&&**

**Chronicles-Pyro has a phobia about sporks. He claims they aren't natural.**

**&&&**

Chapter 25 – Crazy love

**&&&&**

A few weeks later and the mutant casualties from the virus were slowly accumulating. As well as Polaris, Japheth, Tanya and Melody Guthrie had also succumbed to the illness. It had tended to put a dampener on everyone's spirits at the mansion, especially those that tended to be of a sensitive nature. That fact, however, wasn't what had Kurt Wagner currently down and out.

"Still can't talk to her?"

He blinked out of his reverie to see his mother watching him. He gave Mystique a small smile.

"Vas, Mother?"

"Don't be innocent", she smirked, sitting down, "I can see as anyone else how you feel about the Moonstar girl"

"Oh, not you too", groaned Kurt, banging his head on the table.

"Sorry, I won't push you on the matter", she said, then smiled, "though it'd be a shame to let love slip through your fingers, you know"

Kurt sighed.

"It's not even Dani that's getting me down it's….", he trailed off.

"I know", said Mystique quietly, "I didn't sleep last night, either"

Rogue had been taken ill the night before. Worried she'd been infected with Legacy, she'd been sent to Genosha rather quickly. Piotr had gone with her, despite the chances of him catching the virus himself. As he had pointed out, Rogue was all he had in the world, he was going to stay by her side, whatever the consequences.

"I hope she'll be okay", said Kurt quietly.

"I do too", said Mystique, then frowned, "and Irene's getting worse, too"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!**"

Any other conversation was broken by Scott stumbling past, his hands tied up by both baby Rachel, and her diaper. The youngster was dangling upside down, but was giggling, despite her precarious angle. It appeared Scott was having changing issues. Following behind with a smirk was Magneto, clearly not helping matters, but enjoying watching the younger mutant struggle.

"Mystique, how do these things work?", asked Scott, "the last few I did were fine, and now they've all gone to hell! I asked Storm to help me, but she just laughed, and Magnet-Man here seems to think it's amusing enough to watch"

"You might want to start by putting her on a changing table", said Mystique with a sigh.

"You mean this one?", asked Scott, holding up his foot, a foam changing table cover stuck fast on it.

"Wow, Scott", blinked Kurt, "you're really, really bad at this. Make sure you don't stick her to the floor or anything"

"You don't want to drop her on her head, either", added Magneto unhelpfully, "it really messes them up"

Scott started at him for a full minute.

"You dropped one of the twins in their head?", he asked, then arched a brow, "it was Pietro, wasn't it?"

"Is it that obvious?", blinked Magneto.

"That's loving", said Mystique.

"Says the woman who threw her son into a river", said Scott, getting himself more tangled in the diaper.

"Dropped, **DROPPED**", snapped Mystique, then looked at her son, "I dropped you"

"I know you dropped me", said Kurt, "doesn't feel good"

"You know what? Screw all of you!", snapped Scott, "I'd have better luck asking Deadpool for help!"

With a huff, he stalked out, baby dangling and all.

"There's no way in hell those kids are going to come out normal", said Mystique.

**&&&**

Celeste grinned as she skipped down the steps of LaGuardia. She'd had her final recital, and the staff seemed impressed. They'd be sending her a letter by the end of the week. She was delighted. Her grin widened when she saw Skylar waiting for her in the car park, leaning on his bike.

"Hey, Gorgeous", she said, "I think it went really well, they seem really impressed, I don't even think the wings put them off this…."

She trailed off, Skylar wasn't smiling.

"Celeste", his voice was unnaturally tired, "I have some bad news"

Celeste's smile dropped a fraction.

"…..You're scaring me"

Skylar sighed, looking down for what seemed like an eternity, before looking at her.

"It's your grandfather…"

Celeste frowned, shaking her head, backing away.

"….No"

"I'm sorry, Cel", he said gently, "but the virus, it was just too much…."

"No", she repeated, tears in her eyes, "don't tell me his dead, don't you **dare** tell me he's dead"

"Celeste….", he reached out a hand to her.

Celeste narrowed her eyes, jerking away, letting out a sob.

"**NO!**"

With that, she unfurled her wings, launching herself into the sky, flying away….anywhere, just away..

"**Celeste!**", Skylar shouted after her, then sighed, "….great"

With a frown, he got on his bike, revving it up, following after the airborne mutant.

**&&&**

Elsewhere, Shortpack wasn't having a great time of it, either. He'd given the MLF the information they needed, and was now telepathically, helping them bust…whoever it was out of Sinister's lab. He wasn't amused. He'd have made a break for it if that creepy Thumbelina lady wasn't glaring at him.

_Is that a left or a right at the next corridor?_

He sighed at the sound of Forearms voice.

_Last time_, he sent, _left, then right_

"I'm getting the distinct feeling you don't like it here", said Crissie.

"You don't say", said Shortpack dryly, "maybe it's because I've been held captive by two different sets of people now, and all I want is to go home and sleep"

"It's not like we're keeping you badly", she said, crossing her arms moodily, "at least you're not in a vivarium"

"A lack of freedom is still a lack of freedom, however you look at it", he replied simply.

She gave an indignant snort.

"You **SO** a member of Xavier's flock", she said, "oh, we'll all live in peace and harmony, all it takes is time"

"I'm proud to be one of Xavier's 'flock'", replied Shortpack, "call me naive all you like, it won't make a difference. What good does fighting do anyone?"

"Bloody pacifist", she muttered petulantly.

"I'll take that as a compliment", he said, then sighed, "okay, they got him"

"Is he okay?", she asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"He's fine", said Shortpack, arching a brow, "why the concern, he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's my brother", she said.

"And not both?", asked Shortpack, and off her look, "long story"

"Yeah……right", she gave him another odd look, "you can go now"

"Oh, gee, thanks", he said, "that would be helpful if I knew where I was, and the way back to District X"

"Oh, fine, then, whiner", she snapped, "you can wait until Zero comes back and he can teleport you to your crappy P.I place"

"You really should work on your people skills, you know", he smirked.

Crissie gave him a long, dangerous glare, before stalking off.

**&&&**

In the Brotherhood house, Doreen walked down the stairs with a sigh, Monkey Joe, sitting on her shoulder.

"Pietro, have you seen the…"

She trailed off, seeing the speedster lying on the couch, looking thoroughly down and out. She frowned, walking over, sitting next to him, Monkey Joe hopping off onto the back of the couch.

"Pie?"

"What?", his voice muffled by the pillow he was hiding his face in.

"You okay?", she asked.

"Oh yeah, just fine, dandy and happy"

She chewed her bottom lip with her buck teeth, then sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to miss your sister"

Pietro sighed, sitting up.

"I know me and Lorna weren't that close, we didn't grow up together or anything but….", he shrugged, "she was still my sister"

He chuckled sadly.

"She was a lot like Wanda", he said, "and Dad, had that short fuse thing, and could pitch a world-class hissy fit"

Doreen smiled.

"I can bet", she said, "and trust me, you can do that too"

"Nah, I'm just highly strung", he said, then arched a brow at her, "and why are you being nice to me all of a sudden. Sworn enemies, remember?"

"You seemed like you needed cheering up", she said, kissing his cheek, "and that's what I'm good at"

He blinked, then coughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um…Doreen?", he said, "I think there's something I should tell you…"

"What?", she asked, arching a brow.

He opened his mouth, but not finding the words, did what he did best. Just went for it.

"This", he said, pulling her into a kiss.

Her eyes widened, before she sighed, returning it, her tail curling around him. Monkey Joe blinked at the pair.

"Chun chunny?", he asked, before giving a disgruntled huff, scurrying off.

When they eventually parted, Doreen blinked at him.

"Umm…well said?", she tried, "…..and that came from where?"

Pietro chuckled.

"You are the singularly most annoying person in my life", he said, "you drive me crazy, there's times I want to strangle you with your own fluffy tail"

He smiled, brushing a hand through her hair.

"But, damn, I fell for you"

She flushed.

"Boy, am I glad you made the first move, then", she said, "if it had been up to me, we could still be dancing around this now"

He chuckled, nuzzling her.

"See? I told you it was good I was impatient"

"Don't get cocky", she said, then arched a brow, "So, what now?"

Pietro blinked, then grinned.

"I have an idea", he said, "it's kinda crazy, but I think you'll like it"

**&&&**

Another chappie done and dusted, whoo! Do review. Until next time…


	26. Dark prophecies

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "No words describe a mother's tears, No words can heal a broken heart"

**&&&**

**Sidney and Todd's 'song' is I Turn to You, the version I heard first and was inspired by was All-4-One (on the Space Jam soundtrack)…yet my favourite version is by Christina Aguilera.**

**&&&&**

Chapter 26 – Dark Prophecies

**&&&**

Rogue sighed as Piotr wheeled her through the doorway of the temporary hospital in Genosha. She hated being stuck in this chair, but was too weak to walk. Heck, she didn't know how Xavier coped, she was already aching to get out of it. She tilted her head back, looking at her husband.

"You shouldn't have come", she said gently, "you could get sick"

"You are all I have in the world", replied Piotr simply, "I am not abandoning you now"

"Crazy sensitive artist guy", she mock scolded, then smiled slightly at the sight of Destiny.

"Irene"

Destiny turned her head in the direction of Rogue's voice, walking over.

"It is good to hear you again, Dear", she said, "though I wish it were under happier circumstances"

"How are you feelin'?", asked Rogue.

"Not good", said the precog, then sighed, giving her daughter's gloved hand a squeeze.

"Let new life help ease the pain of life that is gone", she said softly.

Rogue blinked at her.

"Umm……'kay", she said, "Irene….are you okay?"

"It is my day, dear", she said, giving her a smile, "but do not worry, you'll soon have everything to live for"

Rogue blinked, watching the blind woman walk off towards Xavier.

"….She's dying?", she asked quietly, before frowning, heading off to be examined by Moira.

Destiny meanwhile, had handed Xavier a thick-bound book.

"I want you to have this", she said, "it's the first of thirteen books"

"Um…..thank you?", tried Xavier, looking at it curiously.

"I call them the Libris Veritatus, the Books of Truth", she explained, "all my visions of the future…or rather, the majority of them, are written with them. They will be more use to you and those after you than they will me"

"Oh", Xavier blinked, a little unsure about opening the thing, "and there are more of these?"

"They are scattered around the globe", said Destiny, "they will be found, when they are meant to be found"

"I hate it when yer get all cryptic on us", grumbled Logan.

"I am a pre-cog, I'm supposed to be cryptic", she replied simply, then sighed, "this is my last day, I know it, that is why I gave it now"

"Hey", growled Logan, "we already lost Wyngarde and the Tolensky kid today, we 'aint losin' another".

"That, Wolverine, is out of everyone's hands", she replied simply, walking off, "though after I fall, only one more will of this disease, at least"

"What are ya talkin' about?", he asked.

"Because Mr. McCoy just found a cure", she smiled.

"…..Wha..".

"Oh my stars and garters!", came Hanks voice from the lab.

"….Adler, you're scary-weird", said Logan pointedly.

**&&&&**

Sidney frowned softly at the small teddy bear in her arms. The thing was tatty, it's ear had a rip in it, and it was missing it's left eye….but it was Leo's. After she'd heard the news, she'd come in here…just to sit. She'd told herself she was still in denial, that if she kept expecting her daughter to burst through the door, bursting with news of what had happened in school that day, she'd be disappointed. Still, the gravity of it all was so hard to fathom. She was gone. Her daughter, her little Leo, was gone.

She narrowed her eyes, throwing the bear on the floor, before ripping off a necklace that was around her neck. Around the chain was a golden sistrum, a symbol of Bastet. Sidney stared at the object with hate for a moment, before giving a low growl.

"You promised you'd look after her", she said, not caring if the deity she was addressing could hear her or not, "You said it was your duty. You lied"

She snarled, throwing it across the room, the delicate piece smashing against the opposite wall.

"**YOU LIED!**"

She let out a crushed sob, lying on the bed, picking up the discarded bear and hugging it close as she curled into a tight ball, her shoulders shaking as she cried it out.

"Sid?"

Sidney didn't look up, didn't move, just let out a soft whimper.

"She lied", she whispered, "she swore she'd look after her…but she didn't"

Todd sighed, walking over, sitting down next to his wife, pulling her gently into his arms.

"I know", he said quietly, his own voice broken, but he tried to put on a brave front, for Sidney if for nothing else, "I know, Hon"

Sidney let out a shuddery breath, hiding her face in his shirt.

"She was a kid, she hadn't even begun to live yet", she whispered, "it's not fair"

"No, it's not", he said, kissing her forehead, using a webbed thumb to brush a stray tear away, "but we gotta be strong, fer Tina's sake"

"I'm running out of strength", said Sidney quietly, "I'm tired of fighting, tired of having people I love die….I just want it to stop"

He sighed, hugging her close, trying and failing to find the words to make it all better…there was nothing he could say or do to take her pain away, much less when he was feeling it himself. So he did all he could do, hold her tight, silently letting her know she still had at least one person by her side.

**&&&&**

"**YOU GOT MARRIED!"**

Pietro grinned at his father and sister, before puffing out his chest, apparently not noticing their expressions, which could only be described in a internet acronym.

"Yes, yes I did"

"…….To a woman?", tried Wanda.

"Yes, to a woman", snapped Pietro, "I'm not gay, seesh, Just 'cause I have a better sense of style than everyone else in this family"

"…All six of us?", pointed out Wanda, crossing her arms.

"Seven now, thank you very much", said Pietro.

"Just wait a minute", said Magneto arching a brow, "you mean you just got married? Just like that?"

"Yeah", said Pietro, "we went to a Little White Chapel in Vegas, and it was cool. She's actually waiting for me in the hotel suite, so I really should get back to her. Just thought I'd let you know first"

"Oh wow, you're so considerate", said Wanda dryly, "and thanks for the wedding invite, Bro. I mean, it's not like we're important people in your life or anything. Only your twin and your father, no biggie"

"It was spur of the moment!", protested Pietro, "Dad, tell her!"

"I'm still trying to get over the 'my son got married to a girl he started dating two hours ago' thing at this moment in time, Pietro"

"You come and share you joy, and this is what you get", tutted Pietro, "why do I even bother?"

"Has Uncle Pietro gone crazy, Mamma?", asked Maddie.

"Yes, Honey, yes he has", Wanda replied, patting her daughter's hair.

"Poor Crazy Uncle Pie", said Kirby sadly, shaking his head.

"**I AM NOT CRAZY!**", screamed Pietro, before taking a breath, "now, if you excuse me, Mrs. Maximoff is waiting"

Giving his family a dark glare, he zipped off.

"….Are you sure my real twin wasn't switched at birth with him?", asked Wanda hopefully, "I can live with the truth, honest"

"Sorry", said Magneto, "but no. We're stuck with him"

"….Damn", said Wanda, "he could at least be courteous and keep the crazy at a safe distance from the rest of us"

**&&&&**

Over in Genosha, Destiny's prediction had come true…on both counts. While Hank analysed his cure, the mutant who predicted it writhed in bed, her powers flaring as the last stage of the virus took hold.

"When the houses of X and M unite, The world will tremble and fall", recited Destiny, half-conscious, "The great Lord will perish in the wake, And the onslaught will be feared by all"

"…I think she's getting confused", said Hank, "Erik and Charles have been under the same roof for a decade, an the only bad thing that's happened is when they had that Flaming Sambuca night and set the kitchen on fire"

"It was an accident", muttered Xavier petulantly, "we may have used a tad excess alcohol"

"Ya don't say?", growled Logan as Destiny continued.

"The Alpha and Omega, The first and last", she said, "Two sides of a great battle, Either victory means defeat for all"

"We're losing her", said Jean with a frown.

Destiny suddenly reach up, grabbing Forges arm.

"Maker, I want you to remember something", she said, " Remember that, for all their passionate glory, it is the nature of storms ever to pass" (1)

Forge blinked, then frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Destiny smiled, giving a shrug.

"I'm not quite sure myself"

She sighed, closing her eyes, letting out her last breath.

"….This is **so** not a yey team moment", said Josh with a frown, "I hope that cure of yours works Dr. McCoy"

"I can't use it yet", frowned Hank softly, "it needs another mutant to trigger it…it would kill them, there has to be another way"

"I think we're running out of other ways", said Moira with a soft frown.

"How's Rogue?", asked Logan.

"….Sick", said Moira quietly, "very sick. It's hard tae help her, Josh cannae touch her tae relive her pain….Warren's drawing up some blood, see if that'll help, but she's in a bad way"

"So's everyone else", said Cecilia softly, looking at the sick mutants, most sleeping fitfully.

"All the more reason to work harder", said Hank simply, heading back into the lab.

**&&&&&**

Meanwhile, Imara was on a date with Axel, he'd surprised her with a picnic on a hill overlooking the whole town.

"It's really beautiful tonight", said Imara, leaning on Axel with a sigh, "thanks for the picnic".

"Anytime, Baby", replied Axel, leaning in to give her a kiss.

Imara sighed into it, before her eyes widened as Axel suddenly deepened it, his hand snaking under the bottom of her top.

"**WHOAH** there, Tiger", she said, pushing his hand off, "slow down a bit"

"Awww, come on, Baby-Doll", said Axel, "it's only a bit of fun"

"Axel, I said no", said Imara. pushing his hand down as it roamed up.

"Don't be so tight, honey", he purred, pushing her down on the ground.

"Quit it!", snapped Imara, kicking out her legs, pushing him out of the way.

Axel fell back on the ground with a thud, struggling to his feet.

"Creed didn't say you were this tough"

"Creed?", asked Imara, narrowing her eyes, "as in the Friends of Humanity, Creed?"

"Of course", said Axel, "he gave me the job of getting to know the enemy. In **your** case, getting to know **very** well"

"You complete and utter asshole!", snapped Imara, throwing a punch at him, which he caught in his free hand.

"Thanks", he smirked, the hand with the switchblade moving to her throat, "it's a pity I have to do this, I have to admit you were hot"

Imara blinked as three guys stepped out of the bushes, dressed in FOH gear, holding her down.

"And now", smirked, grabbing onto her face, "you'll have a sign of things to come"

**&&&&**

(1) – This was, indeed, Destiny's final prediction in the books before she died (okay, so Legion killed her, but still). I'm not going to tell you what it means in the Chronicles, but it doesn't mean the same thing as it did in the comics.

**&&&**

Ooooooh bad vibes all around! I'm gonna hide now, 'cause most of you know where I'm going with the virus (whimpers) don't kill me! Make of the predictions what you will, they will be dealt with in the new chronicles. Do review. Until next time.


	27. Butterfly effect

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "As they say, if you can't fall in love with your best friend, who can you fall in love with?"

**&&&&**

**In the RPG I play her in, Lizzie is with Jamie, not Legion. **

**&&&&**

Chapter 27 - Butterfly effect

**&&&&&**

"_Come on, Tob' spill it_".

In the mansion, Toby gave a sigh, he was trying to ignore Deadpool, without much luck.

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about, Wade"

"_You beat Nancy in the Danger Room this morning by tripping him up_", said Deadpool pointedly, "_you tripped up someone with super speed. You been training behind our backs!_"

He gave a gasp.

"_You've been training-cheating!_"

"No I haven't", said Toby, "I've just been paying attention to classes, unlike you, who stares out of the window"

"_Butterflies are pretty_", giggled Deadpool, then blinked up, frowning, "_what the hell?_"

"What is it?", blinked Toby

Imara stumbled through the door, holding a hand to her face, her clothes in tatters.

"_Imara?_", asked Deadpool, "_what the heck happened to you? You get his by a bus or somethin'?_"

Toby sat upright, hearing her name.

"What? What's wrong?".

"I….", Imara started, before frowning.

She moved her hand from her face, showing a new wound over her right eye, shaped like an M

"…_Who did that to you?_", blinked Deadpool

"Did what?", asked Toby, "what's happened?"

"Axel", said Imara, clinging to her best friend, letting out a sob, "he…he's working for Creed. He..he scarred me….with an M….M for mutant"

She shook her head.

"And then he and his cronies they….", she looked at her torn clothing, falling silent.

Cachick

"_I'll kill him_", said Deadpool, loading his guns, "_keep and eye on 'Mara, would ya Tob? Well…figuratively speaking_"

"You can't be seriously considering going after him?", he asked.

"_Hell, yeah, I am_", said Deadpool, "_I mean, it's bad enough these fanfiction writers use us as their puppets and make our lives as angst ridden as possible, _"_but this is beyond the joke! She doesn't even pay us_"

"Wade….what are you talking about?", blinked Imara.

"_I'm gone, don't miss me too much_", he smirked, "_want a pinkie finger, I'll bring one back!_"

With that, the mercenary headed out of the door. Toby frowned, putting a comforting arm around Imara.

"Come on, lets find your mom"

**&&&**

Axel smirked as he put the payphone down. Creed had been happy, stating that phase two could now commence. It was a few seconds after that he heard the gunshot. He dived half a second later, the glass of the phone booth smashing.

"_Peek-A-Boo, I see you_", said Deadpool.

Axel growled, struggling to his feet and racing out of the confined space.

"Wondered how long it'd be before you freaks came after me", he said.

"_How was my time? Was it good?_", Deadpool shrugged, aiming a gun at Axel's head, "_Oh, I don't care, you won't tell anyone if I was off anyway_"

"You're going to kill me?", Axel chuckled, "I'd like to see you try, Mutie scum"

"_See, that's where you're wrong, I'm not a mutant_", said Deadpool, "_I'm close enough to join the mutant club, but not enough to get the full access privileges. You know, free spa, chicken wings, things like that_"

Axel narrowed his eyes, smirking.

"You're also not all that smart", he said as one of his gang came up behind, shooting Deadpool in the shoulder.

"_OWWW!_", said Deadpool, turning around, "_that hurt! Aww, man, it's gonna take ages to get out_. _No treat for you, bad bigot!_"

Without another word, Deadpool gleefully pushed the kid over, turning to look at Axel, to find he'd made a break for it.

"_Well, that's just rude_"

A little way of, Axel panted, leaning on a wall, closing his eyes as he caught his breath. Free. He'd got away. Suddenly, he felt a great pain in his shoulder, turning to see a samurai sword embedded on it, pinning him to the wall.

"_You know, it's really impolite to run away from people when they're trying to kill you_"

Axel narrowed his eyes, trying to pull himself free.

"Do what you like, Freak", he said, "killing me won't stop them. The Friends of Humanity will win eventually"

He chuckled.

"Our disease cut you lot down to size pretty well", he said, "And Nimrod will do the rest"

"What the hells a Nimrod?", asked Deadpool, "sounds like a suppository"

"You'll see", smirked Axel.

"_Yeah, pity you won't_", said Deadpool, pulling out a knife from his belt, "_now, which is your most liked piece of anatomy? Come, on, tell me, don't be shy_"

**&&&&**

Over at the mansion, a rather nasty thunderstorm raged overhead. Ororo was not happy.

"I don't suppose you could calm it down a tiny little bit?", asked Magneto, "you're going to cause a flash flood somewhere"

"No, I will **not** calm it down!", snapped Storm, "That snot nosed punk attacked my daughter and then he and his buddies…"

She growled, thunder punctuating her anger.

"Please don't short out the electricity", said Bobby, where he was leaning on the doorway, "I'm on werewolf duty and I'm sure as hell not explaining it to Rahne if Sam gets out of the Danger Room"

"Last time was bad enough", commented Kurt, from where he was trying to clean the wound on Imara's face, "vhat, vith the screaming, and the running.."

"Mom, shouting about it won't do any good", said Imara quietly, then frowned, the lights flickering slightly, "I hope Wade kills the asshole. He branded me like I was a freaking cow!"

"Yeah, tell me about it", muttered Magneto, self consciously rubbing his arm, "If anyone else here knows how it feels to be marked, it's me"

Imara frowned.

"At least you can cover yours.

Magneto frowned. True, hence why he very rarely wore anything with short sleeves.

"But** I** still know it's there"

"Don't turn this into one of your 'I Was Right' speeches", said Storm.

"I wasn't planning on", said Magneto rolling his eyes, "do you think I **want** to be right? Trust me on this one, I don't"

"I've done the best I can for now", said Kurt, stepping back, "she shouldn't get any infection, but vith the healers gone, there's not much else I can do"

"Thanks, Uncle Kurt", she said quietly, sliding off her seat, "I just want to go to my room now"

Without another word, she walked past everyone, heading upstairs. Bobby blinked as she walked passed.

"Why is it everything always goes to hell when I visit here?", he said, "do I do something to this place or something?"

**&&&**

Imara had been sitting in her room for a few hours, Sooraya had calmly left, giving her some free space. She sighed form where she sat by the window, the stuffed dog Kurt had given her as a child now tatty hugged close to her chest. She watched the rain pelt down the water trickling down the window.

"You in here, 'Mara?"

She glanced up to see Toby by the doorway. her mouth twitched into the smallest of smiles.

"…Yeah, Tob, I'm here"

"Sounds like your Mom is still POed", he commented as he walked in, then frowned, "how's your face?"

"It hurts less now", she said, then sighed, "I'm contemplating the crappyness of my life, thus far"

Toby blinked, moving to sit next to her.

"It isn't that bad, Imara"

"My sister's sick, my father's thousands of miles away", said Imara, closing her eyes, "My boyfriend ended up being a jerkoff who scarred my face, then got his buddies to gang rape me"

She turned her head to him.

"Tell me what part isn't crappy?"

"You're still alive", said Toby simply, "you could have been killed, Imara"

She shrugged, hugging Rabid tighter.

"I just feel so weak and pathetic", she said, "I've been brought up to be a strong, powerful woman….and then…this happens"

"You can't blame yourself for this", said Toby, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, I can", said Imara, scooting away, "I was an idiot. I actually started to fall for that…that"

She growled in frustration, the lights of the room flickering.

"**Damn them all to hell!**", shouted Toaster, before going back to sleep mode.

Imara sighed, shaking her head.

"Every time I open myself up to someone, they end up being a jerk. They only want a token girl, they only want an excuse to let their hands wander, they only want another victim for a hate crime", she narrowed her eyes, "What's the point of me opening myself to crap like this, when no one ever cares for me for me"

"That's not true", said Toby quietly, "trust me"

"What, you saying there'll be some knight on horseback to take me away from this?", Imara snapped, "'cause it doesn't happen in real life, Toby. I don't get the happy ending, none of us do"

"Imara…"

"No", said Imara, "don't tell me it only looks bad now, that it'll get better. The way things are going, they're only going to get worse, 'cause I'm stupid enough to fall for a dashing smile and a few flattering words"

She shook her head.

"I won't have anyone love me for real"

"**I** **do!**", snapped Toby, "I **always** have"

Imara blinked at him.

"Say what?"

Toby cleared his throat, damn.

"Toby…what are you talking about?", asked Imara.

"Hmm?", he asked, trying to play dumb.

Imara crossed her arms.

"What did you just say?", she asked quietly, "And don't lie to be, Toby. I've known you pretty much my whole life, I know when you lie. You get that weird high voice and scratch your ear"

He sighed, hanging his head

"Okay, I'll come clean", he said, "It's true. All of it. There were times I didn't want it to be, because I didn't want to destroy a lifetimes worth of friendship in one fell swoop. But whatever I did, I just couldn't hide from the truth"

He gave her a small smile.

"I love you, Imara", he said, "Hopelessly and utterly, have been for years…I just didn't have the guts to tell you"

"Oh….kay", she paused, "….why, exactly?"

"Well…", Toby waved his arms about, flustered, "the friendship and the awkwardness and…that"

"And that?", she asked, arching a brow.

"…You're not making this very easy for me, are you?", he asked, "if I wave my hand around, will it all go away?"

"No", she said.

"Damn"

"I don't want it to", she said, walking over to him, "I mean, I kinda had an idea you had a thing for me….you're really crap at hiding things, but I didn't think you actually loved me"

"How could I not?", he said with a helpless smile, then frowned, "but…I don't want it to…y'know mess up what we already have…..I couldn't bear to lose you, Imara"

Imara smiled, putting her arms around his neck.

"Then you better not let there be an opportunity to lose me", she said, pulling him down for a kiss.

Toby's eyes widened slightly. _I'm kissing Imara. I am actually kissing Imara! I would have done a dance for joy, but I can't. Why? Because I'm kissing Imara! Woo!_

"Less monologue", she murmured against his lips, "more kissing"

Suddenly, was a loud bang, as the mansion shook. Toby blinked, pulling away.

"I heard the earth moved and stuff….but I didn't think it would be literally"

Imara frowned.

"…Something's coming", she said, walking to the window, her eyes widening, "….uh oh"

"What? What's uh oh?", asked Toby.

Imara just frowned, watching as a group of five sentinels, headed by a human-sized one landed in the yard.

"A big problem"

**&&&&**

Yeah, uh oh. Things go from bad to worse for our mutants, and it only goes downhill from there. Do review. Until next time…


	28. Double strike

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Oh, sure Death, come on in and join the party!"

**&&&&**

**Magneto was originally going to die in this chapter. As I did development work on the New Chronicles, however, I decided his character would be of greater use there, so I let him live. Lucky dog. **

**&&&&**

If you're wondering what Nimrod looks like, watch the end sequence of the final episode, yes, he's the little guy in the future thing.

**&&&&**

Chapter 28 – Double strike

**&&&&**

"Who the hell reinstated the Sentinel programme?", frowned Scott, "I thought Trask was put away"

"I think our attention would be better served on** dealing** with the giant mutant-hunting robots rather than wondering who **made** them right now", quipped Magneto.

"Fine", sighed Scott, "You, Storm and Bobby get out there first, you three are the strongest hitters we have right now"

Bobby grinned, icing up, tossing Scott his communicator.

"Call an SOS, wouldya?", he said, "I'm gonna go kick Sentinel tail!"

Scott frowned, nodding as they left.

"Dani, keep the kids inside", he said, "…and pray we'll get out of this alive"

Outside, Bobby had sped under the feet of one of the larger Sentinels, dodging a blast from one.

"Some help would be appreciated down here!", he shouted.

As if in answer, the Sentinel folded in on itself with a metallic screech, before falling to the floor with a thud.

"Cool, Mags, just do that five more times", said Bobby with a laugh.

"……I'd almost swear you were enjoying this", said Magneto from the air.

"He probably is", muttered Storm, flying nearby, before sending a lighting bolt, blowing the downed Sentinel up.

The smaller of the Sentinels had done nothing, but the destruction of one of it's own caused it to spark into life.

"Sentinel A487 has been eliminated", it stated in a electronic voice, "Nimrod design switching to offensive mode. Eliminate mutant threat"

"Awwww, if he vasn't a reckless killing machine, he'd be kinda cute", said Kurt as he ported outside, then arched a brow, "You going squish him or not?"

"No metal", shouted Magneto from the air.

"Oh, well that's just **GREAT!**", snapped Bobby, "Now what?"

A red beam zapped past, slicing through a Sentinel.

"By fighting until we can't fight anymore", said Scott grimly.

"Aye, aye, Captain Reckless!", said Kurt, porting on one of the Sentinels shoulders.

One of the Sentinels spun around, taking aim at the blue mutant. Just as it fired, however, he ported off, the blast taking out it's own.

"See, nothing but overgrown tinker toys", said Kurt.

"That little one isn't", commented Warlock, "the life-glow I'm getting from that is extreme, it's a learning robot"

"Well, it can learn how painful it is to be shot by an optic blast then", said Scott, "…..if robots felt pain…..damnit, that would have been a great line!"

He shot an optic blast at Nimrod. The small Sentinel took a few steps back, taking the damage, before spinning around and firing a red beat at Scott. It stuck him in the chest, shooting him into one of the mansions stone walls, the bricks crumbling around him.

**&&&&&**

"**SCOTT!"**

The team in Genosha looked up at the woman's scream. Things had been normal seconds before but now….

"Jean…what is it?", asked Warren.

"There's an attack on the mansion", said Jean, wide eyed, "something's gone very wrong…my…my physic link with Scott, it…"

She trailed off, looking away.

"It's been severed"

"Don't worry, Jean", Xavier soothed, "It might just be that you're out of range, or he's unconscious, it doesn't mean…"

"But it could", said Jean, then frowned, "….do you feel that?"

There was an almightily crash from the doors, as a troop of armed men stepped in, wearing the customary uniforms of the Reavers.

"….No….not them", frowned Josh.

"You know these guys?", asked Megan, frowning.

"When I got my powers, I was working as a Reaver with Pierce", said Josh, frowning, "long story short: My powers kicked in, just in time to save my best friend, Duncan. Dunc freaked and ran off, by the time I got home, Duncan had rounded up the rest of the Reavers and told my parents what I was. The Reavers beat me to an inch of death while my parents watched from the window" (1)

"…Oh", Megan said quietly, "so you were one of them?"

"I haven't heard from them since", said Josh, "I admit, I was stupid and bigoted….I'm almost glad it happened, at least it opened my eyes and showed me there was more to the world than how your parents bring you up"

"Awww, touching, like an after school special", smirked Pierce, then looked at the Reavers, "slaughter the lot of them, but remember, Foley's mine"

"Like you can hurt us", growled Logan, popping out his claws, "Protect the sick, don't let 'em near 'em"

Pierce gave a smirk.

"Whoever said we wanted to waste our bullets on those who are already dead?"

**&&&&&**

Over at the mansion, the mutants were still having trouble fighting Nimrod. Kurt was searching frantically through the rubble for Scott, while everyone else tried to distract the thing. Watching form the window, Deadpool narrowed his eyes, seeing the robbed figure move past the rubble.

"_I hate to break it to everyone_", he said, "_But someone's dead. Honeybunch doesn't just wander around willy-nilly-like_"

"Mom", whispered Imara, then narrowed her eyes, grabbing Deadpools arm, "'Port us out there. Now"

"_Ummm, suicidal much?_", asked Deadpool, then grinned, "_I love your style_"

"Just do it, or I'll do it for you", she replied.

Deadpool sighed, pushing a button on his watch, with a crackle of light, they vanished, reappearing outside. Imara moved away from him, her eyes glowing as she stepped towards Nimrod. The Sentinel shuddered as she tried to take control, before gears clicked and whirred inside.

"Mutant Designate: Livewire attacking", it stated, "Mental shield activated"

Imara cried out in pain as the machine forced her out.

"It's a learning robot", said Storm landing net to them, "Imara, you can't beat it, get inside where it's safe"

"But Mother.."

"Now, Imara", ordered Storm, flying past the small Sentinel, trying to distract it.

She didn't get far, only just passing it before it fired a blast at her. The Weather Witch screamed in pain, plummeting out of the sky, landing on the ground with a dull thud.

"**MOM!**", screamed Imara.

"Get her inside, now", growled Warlock to Deadpool as he ran past, jumping on top of Nimrod, trying to wrestle it to the ground.

"Unidentified Non-Mutant threat!", droned Nimrod, trying to shake itself free.

"You got that right", growled Warlock, his fingers elongating into claws, digging into the machine, "try picking on something you can't learn from"

Nimrod gave an almost pained screech as it's body turned techno-organic, firing out blasts all around, making everyone scatter. The machines quickly gave up the fight, drained to dust in seconds. Warlock narrowed his eyes as he stood up, his body glowing faintly from the observed life-force.

Bobby winced as he picked himself up.

"Everyone okay?"

"Define 'okay'", replied Magneto, picking himself up with a groan, "I'm getting far too old for this"

"Well, I'm just looking for anyone in the 'alive' category at the moment", snipped Bobby.

Warlock sighed, crouching near the woman who was the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother, brushing back her white hair. He glanced over at Bobby, shaking his head sadly.

"Kurt?", he asked, glancing over at the elf, "you find Scott?"

"Vhat's left of him", replied Kurt, hanging his head, "….he's gone"

**&&&&**

Over in Genosha, many of the Reavers had been laid to waste by either Sabertooth or Wolverine. After all, the feral mutants were built for this sort of thing.

"Shoot them!", snapped Pierce, "**NOW!**"

"The guns won't fire, boss!", cried one of them, "something's stopping them"

"It's that damn technopath", growled Pierce, then shook his head, "no matter, keep them busy, one of them is going down today"

With that, he dashed out, weaving through the crowd, unnoticed by the battling mutants.

"I don't get it", said Hank as he knocked two Reavers heads together calmly, "why would they attack here, when they know a large portion of our strength is here?"

"Maybe it's a distraction", said Forge, tapping in one of the computers, which was now letting out a low, steady pulse, stopping the gun from working.

There was a bang from the other room, then a scream as Pierce was dragged backwards telekinetically.

"What did you just do!", she snarled.

Pierce grinned, opening his hand, revealing an empty syringe.

"I just took out a heeeeeeeeealer", he grinned, "dead as dead can be, I knew this new formula would work"

"**YOU** created the virus?", asked Xavier, narrowing his eyes.

"Aww, heck no", he smirked, "but I'm glad I listened to Creed, he knows his stuff"

He arched a brow at them.

"Go ahead, Muties, do your worst", he said, "Creed's virus has killed most of you, and that Sentinel attack at the mansion should cull the rest of you. Whatever you do to me won't change the fact that you'll soon be an endangered species"

"No", whispered Jean, before narrowing her eyes, stalking over to Pierce, "No one else dies today. No one"

Pierce smirked at her.

"Or, what, Mutie?", he asked, "Even your healers are no longer immune to the disease, it's only a matter of time and your disgusting kind will be extinct"

"No more", growled Jean, her eyes glowing red.

"….Umm…..what's goin' on?", asked Logan as a few items began floating around the room.

"What I've always feared", said Xavier, "…A dearest friend has become the most terrifying of enemies"

**&&&&&**

(1) – This is pretty much what happened to Josh in canon. Poor, misguided kid.

Pretty crazy chapter, huh? There's only a few chapters left now, and the action isn't letting up yet! It won't be said that the Sidney Chronicles didn't go out with a bang, huh? Do review. Until next time…


	29. Sacrifice

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "My wife is always either all powerful, evil or dead! I just can't win anymore!"

**&&&&**

**Scott and Storm were both due to die in this story, though originally in two separate incidents. Nimrod was a sudden stroke of inspiration while I was at work**

**&&&&**

Chapter 29 – Sacrifice

**&&&&**

Over in Genosha, the lab had become considerably shaky. Pitor had slipped away quietly into it as the Reavers attacked. Sure, he'd knocked out a couple, but he had other matters to deal with. He frowned softly, looking over at where Rogue was sleeping fitfully on one of the beds. He walked over, changing into his steel form to plant a kiss on her forehead, before walking over to where Hank had left his lab equipment, picking up the vial that held this cure.

"Piotr….what're you doing?".

He frowned, caught. He sighed, looking over to where Rogue was lying on the bed, watching him with a soft frown. It was pretty clear from her expression she already knew what he was doing.

"If I do not do this, Rogue, you will die. Our friends will die", he sighed, "I can not watch another of my loved ones die"

"Why **you**, though?", Rogue asked, "it doesn't **have **to be you"

"Would it be fair to ask another?", asked Piotr, "To condemn them to death?"

"A'h can't live without you, Piotr", said Rogue, then frowned, "a'h won't let you do this. A'h **wont**"

"You have to", said Piotr gently, "on both accounts"

Rogue shook her head.

"A'h love you too much"

"I love you too", said Piotr, a metallic hand moving up to brush her tears away, "that is why I must do this. I told you I would give my life for you and I meant it"

"There could be another way", protested Rogue.

Piotr shook his head.

"It would not get here in time", he said, "More than half of the people here will be dead by then. **You** could be dead by then"

Rogue hung her head, looking away from him.

"A'h hate this"

"Promise me something, Rogue", said Piotr, "promise me you'll stay strong, get better. Don't well in pity, stay the strong, independent and fiercely individual woman I fell in love with"

"…Piotr.."

"Promise me, Rogue"

Rogue glanced into his silver eyes and sighed, leaning against his chest.

"Promise", she whispered, "A'h love you, Piotr"

"I love you too, Rogue", he said, leaning down an giving her a gentle kiss, "do not forget that…or your promise"

Rogue could only manage a mute nod, clinging to him as if he were her lifeline.

"Goodbye, my beautiful Rogue", said Piotr softly, "Snowflake, I am coming home"(1)

He closed his eyes, powering down to plunge the needle into his arm. As he injected the serum, he activated his power…

**&&&&**

Elsewhere in the building, Jean stood, glaring at Pierce, her hair standing up on end as she began to hover in mid air.

"You have caused enough death", she said, her voice coming out like a hiss, "No more!"

"This is that thing you saw?", asked Logan, frowning, "what the hell's goin' on, Chuck?"

"I don't know", he admitted quietly, "the vision I got from Apocalypse wasn't very specific"

Pierce narrowed his eyes, backing away.

"Kill me, then, Mutie", he sneered, "prove them right"

"My pleasure", growled Jean.

With a screech, her body erupted into fire, searing heat surrounding the cyborg. Within moments, there was nothing but dust, small flames dotting around the area. The largest flame took on the shape of a bird. The bird cried out an almost sorrowful song, before bursting upwards, taking a hole out of the roof as it fled skywards.

"That……was new", blinked Hank, then squinted skywards, "where did she go?"

Xavier shook his head.

"Her physic signature is fading rapidly…she's going off-planet"

"This day's just getting' worse and worse", muttered Logan, "let me get the fire extinguisher, get out these blazes before the whole place goes up…"

Before he could do this, the small flames melded into one, forming a ball, which hopped over to Pyro's hands. He blinked at it for a moment, a little confused.

"Hey, guys, I feel better"

"But that's…that's impossible", frowned Hank, "The cure hasn't been released…"

Xavier closed his eyes for a moment, then sighed.

"Piotr took it", he said quietly, "he's gone"

**&&&&**

Over at the mansion, the mutants were trying to clean up the damage. Scott and Ororo had been teleported down to the infirmary by a very down and out Kurt.

"Sometime, it might be nice they decide to go a whole year without trying to kill us", said Dani with a soft frown, then looked up at the sound of a helicopter, "company"

Bobby was heading over to the S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter, when he was cut off by Mystique, walking purposefully towards the emerging Nick Fury.

"What the hell is all of this!", she snapped, gesturing to the wreckage.

"Mystique, cool it", said Bobby, "The government didn't…"

"They did the last time", said Mystique, "They resurrected the Sentinel programme once, why wouldn't they do it again?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D had nothing to do with this", said Nick, gesturing to the mangled piece of remaining robotics, "so don't even start pointing the finger of blame"

"For some reason, I don't believe you", replied the shapeshifter testily.

"Don't start, Lady", said Nick, "May I remind you that you are a wanted terrorist, same as magnet-guy there"

"You want to try and take me in, Mr. Fury?", Magneto smiled pleasantly, "Oh, please, do try, it will be fun"

"Easy, Mags", said Bobby, then sighed as Lila teleported in, "You're kinda late"

Lila bit her lip.

"Bobby….it's Anna", she said, "some….someone's taken her"

"What?", asked Bobby, frowning.

"It's been happening all over", she said, "I've talked to X-Factor… any mutant kid older than five has just…gone"

"All of them?", blinked Kurt.

Lila sighed.

"All except Kat and Detta", she said, "….they were left behind for some reason. Everyone else though..the Guthrie kids, Puck, the Allerdyce twins.."

"Someone's taken **MY** grandchildren?", growled Magneto, one of the downed Sentinels shuddering.

"But vho vould take the kids?", asked Kurt with a frown.

"…That's what we need to find out", said Lila.

**&&&&**

Over in Chicago, Kitty was pacing around the floor, worry etched on her face. Sage was sitting cross-legged in the room, using her powers to relay what had been going on.

"I know it's terrible that we've lost Ororo and Scott", she said gently, "but it could have been a lot worse, Kitty. A **lot **worse"

"What about Jean?", asked Kitty, not stopping her pacing.

"She isn't dead….but she isn't alive, either", Sage frowned, "I don't know….she's not on Earth anymore, that's for sure"

"What the heck got her?", asked Paige.

Sage shook her head.

"Still compiling data from that, it's some kind of extra-terrestrial energy source"

"It's called the Phoenix Force, if anyone wants to listen to the alien", said Lockheed from where he sat on Kitty's desk.

"The whaty-what-now?", asked Paige.

"The Phoenix Force", said Lockheed, flapping over to her, "Okay, here's the low-down. It's existed since the Universe was born. It's life, death, everythin'. It's a the hell has it possessed Jean, then?", asked Kitty, frowning.

The dragon shrugged.

"I dunno" (2)

"Thanks for your dazzling contribution", said Sage dryly, before her eyes widened, "A healer's been killed on Genosha"

The colour drained from Paige's face.

"Was….was it Josh?"

"I don't know", said Sage, then blinked, "oh no"

"What?", asked Kitty.

Sage frowned, looking over at her.

"Do you know where Eban is?"

"Yeah, he's at home….why?", asked Kitty.

"I think you should check that", she said quietly, "…'cause I have a feeling he won't be there anymore"

**&&&&**

Over in the mansion, the question of the missing children was still trying to be answered. All Lila had was some security footage from the Freedom Force base. Sadly, all it showed was Anna sitting, playing one minute, and just vanishing the next.

"This doesn't make sense", she frowned, "nor does it make sense that Kat and Detta were singled out and left"

Bobby narrowed his eyes, not replying as he rewound the tape, watching it again, before squinting.

"….Wait"

He rewound it once more, putting it on slow motion, then pausing it, pointing at a blue of the screen.

"What's that?"

"Motion blur", said Magneto, "Pietro leaves them whenever he's caught on camera"

"_So, we have a speedster doing this_", said Deadpool, then pointed at Magneto, "_**AH-HAH!** You sent your son to kidnap everyone for a nefarious and evil scheme! Didn't you? **DIDN'T YOU!**_"

Magneto blinked at him for a few seconds.

"First of all, my son is in Las Vegas after marrying a semi-rodent", he said, "and second of all, why would I want to kidnap my own grandchildren?"

Deadpool paused, a finger in the air.

"_Right…._", he said, then frowned, pondering, before laughing, "_**AH-HAH**! It was Beaubier! Confess, Doris, and you won't die!_"

"It wasn't me!", yelped JP, "I've been here the whole time!"

"_A likely story_", said Deadpool, "_Book him, boys!_"

"Vade, you can't go throwing accusations around at people you don't like, it doesn't vork that vay", said Kurt patiently.

"_My name's Wade, not 'Vade'_", said Deadpool, "_And it was **SO** Doris!_"

"I didn't do it!", protested JP.

"I did".

They turned to see Tag, smirking from where he stood in the doorway, Nate tucked under his arm.

"Lemmie go!", snapped the youngster, trying to struggle away.

"**_A-HAH!_**", said Deadpool, "_It's Tag!_"

"Hey, what can I say?", smirked Tag, "I'm it"

"_Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!_", cried Deadpool (3)

"Put the kid down, Brian", said Bobby.

"Hell, no", said Tag, "the boss wants him, I have to do my job, don't I?"

He grinned in JP's direction.

"Your sister did her part, snatched the kid from Dark Hollow and the ones in District X"

"….Jeanie-Marie?", JP shook his head, "I don't believe you"

"Then don't", shrugged Tag.

"I say we kill him", said Mystique.

"Sorry, can't let you do that", said Tag, tagging himself, "Bye, People!"

Forcing everyone away form him, he made a dash for the door, gone in seconds as something teleported him from the lawn and away.

"There goes another child", murmured Dust.

"I picked a name up before he blocked me", said Dani, then sighed, "Sinister"

**&&&&**

(1) – Piotr's last words in the comics.

(2) – Yeah, that pretty much sums up my whole thoughts on the Phoenix-Force deal. A great big 'I dunno'.

(3) – From Firefly. That show freaking rocks.

I'm gonna run now before Sky hits me with a waffle bat (you won't catch meeee!). I promise no one dies in the next chapter. I promise. Do review. Until next time…


	30. Changes

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "We protest you calling us 'little kids'. We prefer to be called 'vertically-impaired pre-adults'".

**&&&&**

**Mordred is a canon character, though I have made heavy changes to him, such as giving him a name and changing his origin, and was inspired greatly by characters in classic gothic literature.**

**&&&&**

Chapter 30 – Changes

**&&&&**

"What do you mean you don't know where he is!"

Over at X-Factor Investigations, things were not going well for Guido. When Jamie came back, he'd kill him. Yes, yes he would. He tried to offer a smile to the small number of angry mutant parents of District X currently assembled in X-Factors lobby.

"All we have from the Mansion is Sinister's got them", he said, trying to placate Tabby, who looked like she was ready to explode something, "there's a team form there setting out to find them now"

"But they don't know where to find Sinister?", asked Sidney, a low growl in her throat, "why not use Cerebro? Lock in on him or one of his lackeys?"

"There isn't a telepath with a strong enough ability ta do it yet", Guido winced, "Rahne, could ya help me out here?"

"Nae, I want tae kill that vampire-wannabe", snarled Rahne, stalking back and forth, "what right does he have tae take our children?"

Guido winced, looking hopefully at Sacha.

"Where's LeBeau?"

"Remy said he was guarding his daughter", she smiled pleasantly, "He said if anyone tried to take her, they would get a bo staff where 'the sun doesn't shine'"

"Great, just great", said Guido.

"You guys are supposed ta be great detectives", said Todd, crossing his arms, "and ya can't detect where this guy is"

"He's Mister Sinister!", protested Guido, "He just doesn't stick a big sign outside his lab saying 'Frankenstein Lives Here, Please Ring The Bell'"

"So, what?", asked Tabby with a frown, "We just sit here while he makes off with our kids"

"They seemed to think a tougher team would have a better chance of gettin' the kids, and getting' out alive again", pointed out Guido, "Look, we're on it, he's not gonna get away with,…"

He trailed off, blinking.

"whose is the shiny light?"

Everyone paused, looking over at the small, growing light that appeared above the desk. It flashed for a moment, before unceremoniously depositing Shortpack on the desk.

"You're welcome!", shouted Shortpack at the light as it vanished, "I like being kidnapped, honest, I do! We should do it again!"

"Shortpack came back!", grinned Guido happily, "Oh, I feel like that kid when Lassie finds him and is waiting at the school…."

He trailed off, noticing Shortpack was glaring at him.

"…Good feeling gone" , he blinked, "where've you been, little guy?"

"Kidnapped", said Shortpack, "twice"

"Oh…..that's sucky", said Guido, then blinked as Sacha grinned, picking Shortpack up.

"Little Shortpack! You are unharmed!", she said happily, "This is most good news!"

Shortpack blinked, confused at Sacha, then at the assembled mutants.

"….I've missed something big, haven't I?"

**&&&&**

Elsewhere, In Sinister's lab, Tag and Aurora were drooping off the last of the mutant children they'd kidnapped.

"Man, I can't believe we pulled that off", smirked Tag.

"Don't get cocky", said Aurora, where she was holding Kay, "It was a close call"

"Lemmie go!", snapped Kay, struggling to get away, "My Dad'd come after you, and my Granddad will kick your ass!"

"Oh, shut up, you little weirdo", said George, opening a door, taking him off Aurora and tossing him inside.

"Be careful, George", said Sinister, walking over, "we don't want to damage them"

He smirked.

"Perfect", he smiled, picking up Cable by the scruff, holding him at arms length as the youngster kicked out at him, "The others are great, but he is special"

"Why?", asked Tag, "he doesn't look anything special"

"He's a combination of Grey and Summers genes", said Sinister, "I have been after one for a while, now"

He frowned.

"I would have liked an Omega, the top of the evolutionary ladder", he said, then sighed, "but I don't think an attack on the Baxter Building to steal an infant would be a good plan"

"You wanted an Omega, why didn't we go fetch one of the two that you have on file?", asked George.

Sinister turned his head in Georges direction.

"I don't know", he said, "do you** want** to either be frozen to death or have your insides liquefied?"

"…Ummm…no?", tried George.

"Once Omega's get past a certain age, they are far too dangerous to contain. I would like neither Iceman nor Elixir running lose in here if I can help it"

He frowned.

"Grey, she was one too, but the Phoenix Force got her…a shame, really" (1)

"What happened to my Mom?", frowned Nate, stopping his fight for a moment.

Sinister ignored him, depositing him in the room Kay had been dumped into.

"Come along, lets begin, before we get any unwelcome guests"

The group followed him to another room, with a huge two-way glass window, showing the kids in one large room. Morph frowned from where he was watching them, his eyes focusing on Tina.

"She..looks familiar"

Sinister frowned.

"Don't let it worry you", he said, "I suggest you put it from your mind"

He glanced at him warily for a moment, before walking to a control panel.

"And now, we begin our work"

**&&&&&**

After a large amount of arguing, a team had finally been chosen to head off after Sinister, after having telepathic directions sent by Shortpack. I had, indeed, been decided only to send those mutants with a better chance of surviving a fight with Sinister and his cronies. The resulting team consisted of Bobby, Magneto, Deadpool, Havok, Mystique and Wanda.

"How can we be sure that the lab Shortpack was in is the same one Sinister's in now?", growled Alex, "He could be miles away by now!"

"Geez, aren't we testy?", said Mystique.

"My girlfriend died of a man-made virus, my brother's been sliced by a sentinel, my sister in law blew herself up and my nephew's been kidnapped by a mad scientist", Alex narrowed his eyes, "I think I have a right to be a 'bit testy'".

"….Point", blinked Mystique

"Look, it's the only lead we have", said Wanda, "so we might as well follow it, than be completely lost"

"_Man, it's cool to be on a real mission for once_", said Deadpool happily, "_like a **REA**L X-Man!_"

"Technically the only X-Man here is you", pointed out Bobby, "And Magneto…at a push"

Deadpool grinned, putting an arm around Magneto's shoulders.

"_We'll_ _beat 'em good, won't we, Magsie? A super team of super buddies_", he said, "R_ight, Bucket Head?_"

"Wy pachniecie jak toaleta szlam", said Magneto, shrugging his arm off. (2)

Deadpool nodded.

"_Exactly_"

"We're coming up to the building", said Mystique, "wonder if anyone's home?"

Wanda yelped, ducking as a gunshot sounded from the window, the bullet hitting a nearby tree.

"I think that's a yes", she said, then fired off a hex-bolt back, "well, Kid, you're going to get your action"

"_Yey!_", grinned Deadpool, beginning to sing as he bounced into battle, "_Now is fighty time, fighty time, blood, blood, blood!_" (3)

"Well, this is going to be interesting", smirked Bobby.

**&&&&**

"They're getting past the first line of defences, sir"

Sinister frowned, finishing typing in commands into the computer system.

"Then deal with it", he said, "I can't stop now, the gas has been released"

Sure enough, a stream of gas began to spray into the room, causing the kids to look around in fear. For what seemed an eternity, nothing happened… and then, everything happened. Nate was the first. He fell to his knees, crying out in pain, his brown hair growing two streaks in them as his left eye began to glow white. He whimpered putting his hands on his head.

"Make the voices stop!", he sobbed, a table beginning to float around in the room.

The other children couldn't heed his cries, however, they were having issues of their own. The desk which Nate had been floating touched Maddie on the shoulder, causing it to burst into flames as soon as it touched her skin, the fire only intensifying as it came near Kay. Aili, Mari and Zeeke huddled together, terrified…before seeming to meld into one, a huge wolf taking their place. The wolf barked in fear, sending a huge blast out of it's mouth, making a hole in one of the walls, the crumbling mortar almost hitting Kirby. Instead, however, the mortar crumbled up, creating a roof over his head, protecting him. Eban quickly gained height, as his body transformed into rock, while the floor around Douglock began to change into a techno-organic material. Tina jumped out of the way, sticking to the wall, before going invisible. Anna changed into a pure water form, yelping when part of it was siphoned off into a ball, which floated around a panicking Puck's head. Terrified, she suddenly vanished in a flash of white light, leaving behind only a small flurry of snow.

Anna gasped as she landed, surrounded by snow, in a blizzard. There was nothing for miles around, nothing but snow and ice.

"Where….where am I?", she whimpered.

She was surrounded by light again, a few moments later, this time landing in the lab again…or at least, she thought it was. This room was different to the others, a small bed at the corner, a few books and model kits littered around. Anna frowned, getting to her feet, before squeaking in surprise as a boy her own age appeared out of the shadows.

She looked at him, unsure…such a strange looking boy. He had platinum blonde hair, the white and blonde arranged in streaks, rather than mingled together. What caught her notice, however, was his odd eyes. One grey, one brown. He watched her quietly, like he'd never seen another kid before. She offered him a small smile.

"Ummm…hi?"

He blinked again, before giving a small smile.

"Hello", his voice as cultured an English accent as Sinister.

"I'm Anna", she offered.

"Father calls me Mordred", replied Mordred, "Though he says I have another name…but I have not earned it yet"

"Your father?", she asked, then frowned, looking around, "where are we?"

"My room", smiled Mordred, "Have you come to play with me? I never get to see other children"

"I…", Anna glanced up at the sound of footsteps, seconds later, her father bursting in.

"Anna!", he hugged her close, frowning, "what happened? We got to the other kids just before you vanished"

"I don't know", she said, "…he's got Another kid here, he….."

She frowned looking around, Mordred had gone.

"…He..he was here a second ago!"

"Well, he's gone now", said Bobby, picking her up, "come on"

**&&&&**

It wasn't over. Thought the children were rescued, as always, Sinister vanished into the shadows, taking his minions with him. As far as anyone could tell, he'd forced the children to manifest their powers early. The effects, however, spread far beyond those he'd caught. The gas spread into the atmosphere…other mutant children from seven onwards displaying their powers…Domani began throwing prediction around, Mo began to manipulate the wind. As far as anyone knew, their world had changed forever.

For some, the brining of gifts came as a bringing of a curse. Madison Allerdyce could burn anything she touched with her bare skin, including people. She'd been quickly kitted out with flameproof clothes, and Bobby had offered her the collar once used to restrain his own abilities. It didn't do much for the youngster's state of mind, however, as she went into herself sadly.

Others, however, took it slightly better, once the initial shock had worn off, and the promise of their families which had survived the Legacy being returned to them, most took on a much lighter air. They just hoped their troubles had ended…for a while, anyway.

**&&&&**

(1) – Okay, the whole who's an Omega-Level Mutant thing annoys me, people like to put characters they favour into the category (like Gambit, yeah, right). Me, I'm sticking to those confirmed, Franklin, Jean, Bobby and Josh are all confirmed Omega-Levels.

(2) – Polish translation: You smell like toilet slime

(3) – A real Deadpool quote, yey!

**&&&&**

Yup, another chapter done and dusted. Two more left (sob). Incidentally, this isn't the last we've seen of Mordred, I assure you. Do review. Until next time…


	31. Opportunity knocks

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Everybody gets one chance to do something great. Most people never take the chance, either because they're too scared, or they don't recognize it when it spits on their shoes"

**&&&&**

**I'm often asked about my unusual pairings, truth is, most of them write themselves, without me planning them, they just..happen. These include: Paige-Josh, Lucid-X23, Ray-Tabby and Pyro-Wanda.**

**&&&&**

Chapter 31 – Opportunity knocks

**&&&&&**

One week had passed, and Jamie Madrox sighed as he pulled the hire care up to the rendezvous point S.H.I.E.L.D had agreed with him on. He glanced over at his passenger. Rachel had finally quietened down, seemingly resigning herself to her fate, looking out of the window sadly.

"What now?", she asked quietly.

"You stand trial", said Jamie, "If you're innocent, as you keep saying you are, you got nothing to worry about"

"…..And if I'm not?", she whispered.

Jamie blinked at her, before frowning.

"You killed him", it was a statement, not a question.

"**NO!**", she snapped, then looked down, "It was an accident. I only wanted to use my powers to convince him to change his mind…let me have my job back, or at least let the mutant children attend school again…"

She hung her head.

"I didn't know he was going to have a heart attack", she said, hugging her arms around herself, "I know what would happen to any mutant in a trial like that….accident or not, I'd be found guilty, and I'd either be killed, or sent to prison and get killed by inmates there……that's why I ran…I was scared"

She finally looked up at him.

"Doesn't matter now, though, does it?", she said, "you got me….I won't fight you, I'll go quietly"

Jamie blinked at her, before sighing, switching on the radio.

"Make anyone around think you're invisible".

"….What?", she blinked, but he didn't answer her, stepping out of the car, walking over to where Nick Fury had just stepped out of the building.

"Where is she?", frowned Nick, "I thought you found her"

"Dead", said Jamie with a shrug, "Legacy got her, by the time I found her, she'd been cremated….you can have her ashes if you want"

Nick frowned, looking over at the car Jamie came in, it was empty. He looked back at Jamie.

"….HQ are going to be pissed about this"

"Yeah, probably", said Jamie, "but what can you do?"

Nick sighed, shaking his head.

"Go home, Jamie", he said, walking off, "Bounty hunting isn't your thing"

Jamie got into his car with a sigh, driving off, Rachel suddenly appearing next to him.

"Thought you'd have had the sense to make a break for it"

"Why….why'd you do that?", she frowned softly, "I haven't exactly been very nice to you"

"Because I had a chance once to do something and I didn't take it", said Jamie, "I didn't want to make the same mistake again"

Rachel blinked, before leaning over, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you"

He offered her a small smile

"You're welcome", he said, "so…where will you go? I mean, I can get a holo watch for you so you're not recognised…."

She smirked.

"I hear Mutant Town's pretty good"

**&&&&&**

Over in Chicago, Paige was pacing up and down in one of the city's parks. She knew he hadn't died….she knew Warren had been the healer killed in the Reavers attack…but still, she had to **see **him to know he was okay. She must have been deep in her thoughts, as she didn't see she had a companion until he tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"**JOSH!**"

The golden-skinned mutant didn't get a chance to react as Paige launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"A'h was so scared", she sobbed, kissing him repeatedly, "a'h thought they'd killed you"

"Nah, you can't beat me that easy", said Josh with a wide grin, "Miss me?"

"More than you know", she said, then coughed, pulling away, "…so….how is everyone?"

"Glad to be home with their families", said Josh with a shrug, "Glad to be alive"

"Yeah", Paige said, toeing the ground, "….A'h heard there was some Welsh chippie that grew attached to you"

"Megan?", blinked Josh, then chuckled, "aww, heck no. Besides, she doesn't want an ex-Reaver"

"Oh", said Paige, doing her best to sound upset, "that's…that's a shame"

"Wouldn't have worked anyway", said Josh, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Paige's ear, "'cause I'm already hung up on this girl. She's annoying as hell sometimes, and stubborn, but she's smart and beautiful and sticks to her values…"

He chuckled.

"I'm pretty smitten"

"You should do something about that", said Paige with a smirk.

"Well, I asked her to marry me three times", said Josh, "she kept turning me down, though"

Paige smiled softly, taking his hand as they walked.

"…You should ask again", she said, "I hear fourth time's the charm"

**&&&&&**

In his study, Xavier was pouring over the book Destiny had given him, as he had been for the past week, trying to decipher the messages within.

"Charles, you really should stop that for a while, people are starting to ask me if you're dead", said Magneto, from where he watched, "I haven't seen you this engrossed in a book since you couldn't find Waldo" (1)

Xavier replied to his friend with a shrug, not looking up from the book.

"This is important", he said, then added sulkily, "and he wasn't there, it was a misprint"

Xavier frowned as he read the pages of the book.

_In a place in which only the blind can see, Where three will become one, The Goddess of old will hold spirit within, Old rites will meet new, The four elements must stand together, When lady luck smiles down, A child born of two worlds, Will give life with what once meant death, A cursed soul stands guard, While a fallen angel watches over all, Herein lies the key to heal the world_

"Funny, I thought you didn't believe in fortune tellers", said Magneto with a quirk of a smile, "and he was behind the clown"

"Shut up, Erik. Irene was more than a fortune teller, Erik", said Xavier, not looking up from the book, "She's predicted many things that came true"

Magneto looked over his friends shoulder, reading one of her predictions.

"He who once flew too close to the sun, Will rise to the air once more, But now to fly to darkness on wings of steel instead of light on wings of down", he arched a brow, "Oh yes, makes perfect sense" (2)

"Don't mock her, Erik", he chided, batting him away, "and you know I don't like it when you read over my shoulder"

"Pardon me for breathing", said Magneto, rolling his eyes, before frowning, "are you sure you're alright? You've not been yourself since you got back from Genosha"

"I've just had a lot on my mind recently", said Xavier, flicking through pages.

"You couldn't do anything to stop the illness, Charles", said Magneto, "Nor could you stop Piotr from sacrifice himself, nor the attack on the mansion, nor what Sinister did"

"And I thought I was the mind reader", said Xavier.

"No, I just know you more than is actually healthy for a person", replied his friend, then sighed, "Just don't overwork yourself, Charles"

"Uh huh", said Xavier, waving him out, not looking up from the book.

"And get something to eat", said Magneto, "Don't make me drag you out of here later, because you know I will"

Xavier wasn't listening, his frown deepening as his eyes fell on a passage of text.

_As he has always done, The Lord shall call upon Horsemen Four, Death will come upon the wings of an angel, Pestilence will be one risen from the grave, War awoken from slumber deep, And Famine will be dealt by aurum hands._

"Apocalypse"

**&&&&&**

Graydon Creed panted as he came to another dead end. He'd been chased by the feral mutant for at least ten minutes. He could hear the screams of his men as they were attacked, and, ultimately, met their fates.

"Graydon, how are we going to get out?"

He glanced over at Joelle Guthrie, frowning.

"You're going to run back the way we came, take the left corridor, that'll lead you to the roof, there'll be a chopper waiting for you"

Joelle frowned.

"What about you?"

"Someone has to hold these muties back", said Graydon, "You go, if I don't survive, the FOH is yours, do me proud"

Joelle blinked at him sadly, before frowning, giving a firm nod.

"I will", she said, chewing her lip indecisively, before running in the direction she'd been told.

Graydon watched her go. He knew she'd be able to follow his work, he'd trained her well. He glanced up, hearing the sound of adamantium claws unsheathing.

"Alight, Wolverine, you found me", he called out, "bravo"

Logan stepped out of the shadows.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty good, too", he said.

Graydon narrowed his eyes, standing himself to his full height.

"Go ahead, kill me", he said, "whatever you of, the FOH will never died, we'll always be around, getting rid of freaks like you"

Logan growled, before sheathing his claws.

"I 'aint hurting ya. No, whatever I'd do ta ya would be too good fer ya", he said, then smirked, nodding behind him, "him, on the other hand…"

Creed blinked over as Forge stepped out of the shadows, arching a brow.

"What? You're going to invent something to kill me?", he asked smirking, "throw whatever you have at me, mutant, go on"

"That's where you slipped up, Creed", replied Forge, the room darkening more than it was, "thinking I only have mutant powers on my side"

"Ya see", said Logan, stepping aside as tendrils of smoke swirled around, forming from nothing, "That sentinel attack you launched on the mansion killed his wife. That sort of thing puts you on his bad side….and not many people live long enough to really tell anyone what that's like"

Creed frowned, stepping back a little.

"I'm not afraid of any mutant", he said.

"No, I guess not", said Logan, "but you **should **be afraid of a shaman"

Creed yelped as the tendrils of smoke fused together in front of him, forming a window that looked into a world of hellfire and brimstone, before he could run, the smoke formed hands, grabbing the screaming man and dragging him within it. There was a rumble from within before the smoke dissipated, Creed nowhere to be found.

"….Where'd you send him?", asked Logan, glancing over at Forge.

"An old place you and Kurt have visited before", replied Forge, his usually friendly face hard and cold.

"….How long will he last there, ya think?", blinked Logan.

Forge shrugged.

"Depends how hungry they are"

Graydon landed on a rock surrounded by molten lava. He coughed as he took in a lungful of the toxic air. There was no way he could last long here, the air was vile. He glanced up, hearing a low, dangerous growl. Above him stood a pack of three red-purple dinosaur –like creatures. They eyed him hungrily.

…..It seemed he was going to last a lot less longer than he thought.

**&&&**

Sinister and his team had moved to one of his many hideouts, after all, the last one was no good now that it had been discovered. Morph, however, couldn't settle. Ever since seeing Tina, he'd been having glimpses of a cat girl….and he didn't understand them. That was why he was about to break the rules. He'd probably get kicked out for it….but he had to know. He sighed, entering the room that the kid was in.

"Mordred?", he called out.

"Hello, Kevin", said Mordred, from where he was getting a toy train set out….without using his hands, "you want help?"

Morph shuddered, that kid was ten kinds of creepy.

"Yeah, ever since last week…", Morph frowned, "My memories have been playing up"

"Memories are tricky things", said Mordred, the train track setting itself up in midair with a metallic hum, the train following it as the track pieces put themselves together in front of it.

"…Yeah", Morph sighed, "Look, I wondered if you could, you know, have a peek inside? Sort it out?"

Mordred frowned.

"Father said I shouldn't use those powers without his say so", he said.

"Look, just a little peek?", tried Morph, "I won't tell him"

Mordred frowned, then sighed, walking over, putting a hand on Morph's temple, looking inside the older mutant's mind, untangling the tangled memories like one would untangle a knot. He only got part-way through, though, when an alarm sounded, causing the youngster to pull away with a squeak.

"Morph, where are you?", called Sinister on his communicator, "we have a situation here"

His mind still reeling, Morph nodded numbly, stumbling out of the room. When he got to the main room, he saw Fleabag snarling, fighting a tiger. He blinked in surprise…that was far from regular. The tiger, knocked the feral mutant down with a snarl, morphing into Sidney, who glared at Sinister.

"Bring as many out as you can, Essex", she said, "You're going down. Today"

Morph blinked, the tangled memories pulling at his mind…he knew her….loved her….but something happened….did she leave him? Why couldn't he remember her?

"…..Kevin?"

The cat girl blinked in surprise, like she'd seen a ghost, her mind taken off her quarry for a moment. Morph frowned, putting a hand to his head.

"…Sidney?", he asked, then frowned, "What happened? Last thing I remember…I was dying"

"How do you remember? I programmed you not to…", Sinister narrowed his eyes, "Onslaught"

"I asked the kid to help me", Morph narrowed his eyes, "I'm glad I did"

"You brought him back without his memories?", Sidney growled, "that gives me one more reason to end your pitiful existence, and…."

Sidney felt a sudden pain in her midsection. She looked down in surprise, a black spike digging out of her chest.

"Uh?"

She looked behind, where Sinister had formed his hand into the spike impaling her. He held up a button, clicking it off, the 'Sinister' they were looking at vanishing…..a hologram.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself", he smirked, morphing his hand back, letting Sidney drop to the floor.

"**NO!**", screamed Morph, kneeling by Sidney, trying to stop the blood flow, "damn you to hell, Essex!"

Sidney let out a small, pained mew.

"Hold on, Sid", whispered Morph, "hold on"

**&&&&**

(1) – Waldo is called Wally in the UK, but as seen as this is set in America, well, I'd assume they read that edition…..Waldo still looks wrong to my British eyes, though.

(2) – Thanks to L1 for the last two lines of that prediction, made it make so much more sense

**&&&&**

Nope, not saying a word. One chapter left, guys! Do review, until next time…


	32. Closing moments

Passing the Torch

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "End, begin, all the same. Big change. Sometimes good. Sometimes bad"

**&&&**

**This entire last chapter originally had the lyrics of Eva Cassidy's 'Fields of Gold' laced through it. When banned this, it had to be changed (Yes, I had this chapter semi-written about a year ago). The original version can be read on the Chronicler website (shameless plug) **

**&&&**

Wow. The last chapter. Yes, there will be a new series, and (to shamelessly plug twice in a few lines) you can see some of bios for the new characters, and learn where everyone is by the time the New Chronicles come around by looking on the Chronicler. Without further ado, enjoy!

**&&&**

Chapter 32 – Closing moments.

**&&&**

One month. One months had passed by since the final remnants of the Legacy Virus were purged. When all the terror finally stopped…allowing the mutants of the world to pick up the pieces of their shattered lives and start to heal. Today, they had all gathered in the grounds of the Xavier Institute, a section of which had been devoted to a memorial garden for those lost, and a graveyard for those with nowhere else to be buried. Today, they had gathered to say goodbye.

_  
_Charles Xavier frowned softly, looking at the quiet, expecting faces. He was renowned for his speeches, something he was quietly proud of. But he'd have given anything for him not to make this speech, for the events which led to it to have never have happened. But, alas, one couldn't turn back the clock.

"We are all gathered here today to say goodbye", he addressed the group, "to say goodbye to spouses, parents, children, family and friends….all loved ones. Most of us have lost someone of importance to us in the last few months. Someone we care about. Someone we love"

He sighed.

"It seems like everything we have gone through has plunged us into eternal darkness, but, eventually, we have to hope for the light at the end of the tunnel", he said, "Though this tragedy has left us broken and battered, we will carry on, it is our only option. To survive"

He pulled the tarpaulin off, revealing a statue of a phoenix in flight.

"This statue signifies not only the loss of one of our number", he said, "but the hope that, like the Phoenix, all we have lost will live on eternally within our hearts"

He glanced over the faces of the crowd.

"Many things I saw through Apocalypses vision have come true", said Xavier, "we have faced many challenges, and no doubt, will have more to come".

He looked over at Magneto.

"But some that were our once our enemies became our friends", he said, then glanced over the Phoenix memorial, "…and the dearest of friends became the most terrifying of enemies"

He smiled weakly at the gathered mutants.

"I have, indeed, seen my X-Men grow and change", he said, then arched a brow at the Brotherhood, "and have seen that some people never change"

He sighed.

"The nimrod sentinel I saw did, indeed, attack", he said, "but through it all, the X-Men…and all of you, faced what awaited you, you were there. And yes, I am still as proud of you now, as I was all those years ago" (1)

He frowned, looking away.

"That said….I have an announcement to make", he said, "I have decided to resign my position as your leader"

A few shocked murmurs arose from the crowd.

"I have seen much, these past few months", he said, "And yet have been powerless to stop it. You have all dealt with these issues alone. You have grown. You no longer need a teacher, you can look after yourselves"

He smiled softly.

"It is time for me to move on", he said, "Try a different path in life….for those that wish to stay, my home is open to you, I will pass the Institute on to whomever wishes to take it, I only ask that whoever does keep our goals in sight, and hope for the day we can all live in a world where tragedies like this no longer have to occur. Thank you"

_  
_**&&&&&&**

Morph watched quietly from the outskirts of the main group as Xavier finished speaking, and left the podium, the crowd talking quietly amongst themselves. He frowned softly, he'd never been involved with these people….he wasn't even sure why he was here. Maybe, like everyone else, he needed the closure. He tensed slightly as a figure paused by him.

"Victor"

The two had both been marauders… pawns for that demented scientist, Sinister. Both used by him, both forced to hurt the person they both cared about.

"Didn't think you'd show", replied Sabertooth.

"Right back at'cha, Kitty-Cat", Morph chuckled weakly, as always, covering his pain with humour, "aren't you scared of the big bad Wolverine"

"No", he growled, then frowned, "he's leavin' me alone. He knows I'm dealin' with my own thing right now"

"Aren't we all?", murmured Morph, "no sign of Sinister?"

"Gone", sad Sabertooth, "back inta the shadows with his cronies, where he belongs"

A low growl sounded in his throat.

"If he knows what's good fer him, he'll stay there"

"I just wish I could have got Mordred out of there", he frowned, "without Sinister there, messing him up…he might grow up right"

"Who's Mordred?", asked Sabertooth with a frown.

"…..Pray you'll never find out"

**&&&&&**

Elsewhere in the crowd, Xavier wheeled over to where Sam was standing with his family. The younger man looked tired and haggard…Xavier couldn't blame him, of everyone, he'd lost so much, a brother, a sister..a daughter. No doubt the knowledge that he would be seeing the loss of much more, of surviving all of them, weighed heavily on his heart. This tragedy was a grim reminder of his immortality. Sam smiled weakly as his old mentor stopped by the family.

"You serious about leavin', Professor?", he asked.

Xavier nodded.

"My time's done here", he said.

"Where will you go?", he frowned softly.

"I don't know yet", shrugged Xavier, "perhaps to Genosha, perhaps Erik had the right idea in giving us a larger sanctuary"

"We'll miss you", said Rahne, "we all will"

Xavier chuckled.

"I'm not dying, you know, I'll still be around", he said, then tapped his head, "and I'm always very easy to reach"

He smiled at Sam

"Before I leave, I did want to assign you as the Field Leader of the X-Men", he said, "….if you want the job?"

Sam blinked at his mentor for a few moments, dumbfounded.

"Me?", he asked, "Take Scott's place? But a'h….a'h don't know if a'h can do…"

"You said the same thing about leading the New Mutants", said Xavier, "And you did well there. You're a born leader, Sam, you care about others, look out for them, putting your team before yourself"

Sam shrugged, ever the modest one.

"A'hm honoured", he said, "….a'hll do the best a'h can"

"I know you will", smiled Xavier, then sighed, wheeling away.

_  
_"This is really what you want?", asked Magneto, falling into step next to him.

Xavier sighed, nodding.

"I'm getting too old for this game, Erik", he said, "I have devoted most of my life to these people…..but I realised months ago that they don't need me anymore"

"I think you'll find they do", said Magneto, then sighed, "I know you too well, though, Charles. Once you set your mind to an idea, it's nigh impossible to get you to change it"

"And yet, you still put up with me", smirked Xavier, the sighed, "I'm going to say goodbye to my students"

"You're goin' with him, huh?", asked Logan stopping by Magneto, watching Xavier wheel off to another small group of mutants.

Magneto shrugged.

"Someone has to make sure he doesn't get himself killed", he said, "Charles may be powerful, but he is far too trusting for his own good"

Logan nodded.

"Yeah", he said, "Keep an eye on him, would ya, Erik?"

"He's my best friend", said Magneto, "I'm hardly going to let him get himself into trouble"

He glanced over at the Canadian.

"Who'll take over the mansion?"

"I think it should stay in the family", said Logan, glancing over at Legion, "he's a lot like his dad, 'aint he?"

"Yes, I suppose he is", said Magneto, then looked over to where his own family were gathered.

"Don't worry, Magsie, I'll make sure your kids an' grandkids stay outta trouble", he said.

"Thank you", said Magneto, starting off after Xavier, before pausing, "I think you'll need this, Logan"

He took something out of his pocket, hovering it over to the feral mutant. Logan blinked plucking it out of the air. It was a compass, an old army one. A smirk crossed Logan's face.

"Fer luck, huh?", he said, "heh, just when I thought I got ya figured out, ya throw another surprise at me, dontcha, Squirt?" (2)

"It's a speciality of mine", said Magneto.

"Look after him", said Logan, nodding over to where Charles was wheeling into the mansion.

"Don't worry, I intend to", replied Magneto, walking after his friend.

**&&&&**

A shadowed figure watched the proceedings, huddled on a tree. He looked down at the graves, they would be avenged. Oh yes, yes they would. He ducked further into the shadows, vanishing from view as Kurt walked past, heading for Dani. The Cheyenne mutant looked up, offering him a smile.

"Hey", she said, "there you are, where have you been hiding?"

"On ze phone to Rogue", said Kurt, "she's made it to the Rasputin farm"

Dani frowned.

"And she wanted to do it all on her own?"

"I asked her if she vanted me vith her, but she said it vas something between her and Piotr", shrugged Kurt.

"I guess", said Dani, then smiled, "Have you seen Mr. McCoy?"

"No….vhy?", blinked Kurt.

"You missed him making a mad dash to his lab while that Cecilia woman chased after him", she giggled, "I'm sure she'll catch him eventually"

"She's lighter on her feet", chuckled Kurt, then coughed, "umm…..speaking of vhich.."

"What?", asked Dani, blinking as Kurt turned an interesting shade of indigo.

"Vell….ummm", he coughed shyly, "maybe ve could…umm…go for a coffee sometime?"

Dani chuckled softly, walking over, brushing s hand through his hair.

"Took your time", she teased, "thought you'd never ask"

**&&&&&**

"Awwww, Uncle Kurt finally asked Aunt Dani out", commented Imara, from where she was standing with the remaining new mutants, hand in hand with Toby.

"_I told him if he didn't, I'd Nair all his fur off_", said Deadpool proudly.

"You're an idiot", commented JP.

"Don't start fighting you two", said Celeste with a frown, where she was leaning against Skylar, "not today"

"Sorry", said JP quietly, then frowned, "….I'm sorry about your grandfather and father"

Celeste shrugged her wings.

"Almost all of us have lost someone we care about", she replied, looking at Imara, "how's your dad?"

"Hiding in his lab", said Imara, "he'll be okay….I hope"

"I'm sure he will", smiled Toby, giving her hand a squeeze.

"By the way, I think your dad's being molested by that Cecilia lady", said Skylar, "last I saw, she had him cornered"

"I know, I told her where to find him", said Toby, then shrugged, "he likes her, he just won't admit it"

"Poor Mr. McCoy", said Sooraya, shaking her head, then frowned, "with the Professor leaving….where will we go?"

"We have our whole lives ahead of us", said JP, "we'll just have to take what life throws at us and hope for the best"

"_Did I suddenly fall into an episode of Dawson's Creek or something?_", asked Deadpool, his mask crinkling as he grimaced.

"Fine", said JP, crossing his arms, "I just won't bother next time"

**&&&&&&**

Siberia, Russia. Rogue looked over at the colony which was her husbands home. He'd always said this was where he wanted his final resting place to be…and she had been determined his wish be carried out. She sighed holding the urn close for a moment, scrunching up her eyes as fresh tears began to appear. (3)

"I love you", she whispered softly.

Without another word, she opened the urn, letting his ashes catch in the wind, spreading across the land. She took in a shuddery breath, then sighed, wishing her news could have been given to the living man…she just hoped he'd hear her. She smiled sadly, putting a hand to her stomach.

"You're going to be a father"

_  
_**&&&&**

Back in America, Kitty sighed softly, watching her friends gather, giving words of comfort. She had come off easy. She hadn't lost any family to this tragedy….not even a scare. It made her feel guilty.

"Don't beat yourself up", said Lance with a soft smile, "it's not your fault"

"I know", said Kitty with a shrug, "but we've been so lucky….and they haven't"

"The ones that alive have their lives", pointed out Lance, "that's lucky"

"Fishbowl has a point", piped up Lockheed, from where he was sitting on Lance's shoulder.

"….I liked it better when you didn't talk", grumbled Lance.

"Too late, can't go back now", smirked Lockheed, "yer stuck with me. Forever and ever and ever and…"

"Stop. Talking"

Sage chuckled at the pair, then looked at Kitty.

"Think of it this way, you have a lot of responsibility ahead of you now", she said, "you get to be the new face for mutants everywhere"

Lance smirked.

"Think you're up to it, Mayor Pryde?", he paused, "….okay, I admit, it does sound better than Mayor Alvers, but could you at least be Mrs Mayor Pryde?"

"We'll work on it, Honey", said Kitty, patting Lance's arm.__

**&&&&&**

_  
_Todd sighed, the wind blowing through his hair as he stood over her gave, trying to fight back the tears..he didn't know how he could have any left in there...he'd been crying for days. He let out a shuddery breath, putting down the single rose by her marker, one of many in this graveyard. At least she'd been put next to Leo. He looked over at his daughters grave...she'd barely been given the chance to live. He placed his second rose on this gave.

"What am I gonna do without ya, Sid?", he whispered softly, a tear dripping down his cheek, "how's Tina gonna grow up without her momma?. I had to do that...I don't want her to do that too".

He closed his eyes, not getting a reply...he knew he wouldn't. He lifted his head, watching as the other mourners mingled. So many dead...he was no different to the rest of them. He knew they all felt as he did, crushed, hurt, devastated...angry. But...there was nothing they could do. No one, not even the great Charles Xavier could bring them back from the dead. All the survivors of this tragedy could do now was mourn their losses...and move on. As much as that thought cut him like a knife...Todd knew that he, too, would have to move on. It was what Sidney would have wanted. She'd have hated to be mourned forever. Besides...he still had his daughter. She had part of her mother in her, and Todd swore to himself he would always keep her safe.. keep that last remaining vestige of his soul-mate alive. He pulled his coat closer around him from the biting wind as he blew the grave a kiss, starting out towards the crowd.

"Goodbye, Sidney", he whispered into the wind.

**END.**

**&&&&**

(1) – Yeah, the ending of Evo, but seen in past tense, instead of future, nifty, huh?

(2) – See, I promised I'd refer back to Archaic Echoes.

(3) – In the comics, Kitty spread Piotr's ashes, it's changed to Rogue for obvious reasons here.

So...that's it, guys, The final Sidney Chronicle is all done. (Sniff) It's been a collection of tales that have spanned years. I thank all those readers who have stuck through them, from start to finish. This chapter is dedicated to you all. I hope you enjoyed reading these stories as much as I have enjoyed writing them, which is a heck of a lot. So, for the Sidney Chronicles, I say thank you, and goodnight. Todd Fan.


End file.
